Cherry and Atticus's Rainbow Road Trip
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Rainbow Dash is invited to a Rainbow Festival in a town known as Hope Hollow. While everyone is excited to go, once they get there, hope seems to come in black and white as the town looks gray and not exciting as it once was, so the group must work together to bring rainbows back into Hope Hollow to find out where all of the colors had gone. The question is just where did they go?
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in the gym in The Other Realm where Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch were, and Cherry was soon standing in the center of the room, shooting all kinds of magic from her training wand from school. They were up pretty early, even getting up before sunrise as this was very important. Drell was monitoring Cherry to see how much her magic had improved since he had been tutoring her to become stronger like the time against King Sombra when he nearly won in taking over Equestria and even nearly destroying her.

"They're doing pretty good." Drell nodded.

"Can I stop now...?" Cherry asked.

"All right, you can stop that part..." Drell smirked. "Now for a teleportation race. You know what that is?"

"Uh, like when Starlight and Twilight teleported all over the place?" Cherry asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell nodded as he took out his own wand to show the others a TV screen to let them watch the race from him and Cherry teleporting all around to test her skills.

"This should be interesting." Drell said as he stretched.

"Oh... It is _on_!" Cherry smirked.

"Teleportation, multiple locations," Drell smirked back. "Try to keep up." he soon teleported himself away while she teleported next.

* * *

Drell first appeared in the Netherworld marketplace while Cherry showed up seconds after he did before they were then in the forest, then underwater together, then on a cliff together.

"Slowpoke." Drell teased Cherry.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Cherry smirked.

Drell laughed before teleporting with her all around the Supernatural Realm.

* * *

Eventually, the others watched this until the screen turned black and Drell soon came back.

"The winner and still champion!" Drell praised himself. "I'm amazing, eh, Cherry? ...Cherry?" he then looked around.

"What took you so long, Drell?" Cherry smirked as she was shown to had beaten him back home, sitting in a lounge chair, sipping from a cup of tea.

Drell and the others looked jaw-dropped that Cherry beat Drell back home. Cherry smirked innocently.

"I... You... We... No way!" Drell complained. "I want a do-over!"

"I believe you told us there are _no_ do-overs." Cherry smirked.

"Why, you-" Drell glared, growling a bit before smirking back. "I'm impressed. Not bad, Cherry. Not bad at all."

"Why, thank you." Cherry smirked back.

The others laughed a bit from that before yawning as they were up rather early since they were asked to come at sunrise.

* * *

"Transfiguration!" Drell said before zapping an apple with his wand to turn into a nest with eggs in it before one hatched out a chick.

Cherry then zapped a stack of books to turn it into a single teacup.

"Good." Drell nodded.

Cherry smirked as she zapped other items, turning them into other items such as a quill pen, a top hat, a pair of dentures, a watermelon, and a hot dog, blowing the top of her wand.

"Show-off." Drell teased.

* * *

**_Later..._**

"Shields!" Drell said, shooting magic at her.

Cherry soon magicked up a shield to deflect the magic before shooting some back at him.

"Whoa!" Drell yelped before magicked up a shield to deflect her magic.

Cherry grunted a bit as she used as much magic as she could before a big ball cast over her.

"Look out!" Atticus called out.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch ran out of the way as the ball got bigger and bigger before exploded, shaking the room a bit and it made all of the books fall off of their shelves in the middle of the floor, making a huge and messy book pile.

"Okay... I think that's enough recap before you guys visit Equestria..." Drell smiled sheepishly before a book fell and hit him on the head, but it didn't hurt him of course before he opened it up, finding his nephew inside who soon winked innocently. "Thornton..."

"I wanna go to Equestria too!" Thor beamed.

"You're not going to stop until I say yes, aren't you?" Drell complained.

"Wanna test me?" Thor smirked.

Drell slammed the book shut, rolling his eyes.

"Still here, Uncle Drell." Thor's voice said.

"You guys mind if Thor goes with you?" Drell asked his students.

"Sure." Atticus said.

"All right, Thornton, you can go with them." Drell soon said.

"YES!" Thor beamed as he jumped out of the book, landing on the floor which made the room shake a bit as the others fell on top of each other. He then came over to them before picking them up and hugging them. "Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yep, it sure is!" Atticus said.

Thor soon put them down with a grin.

"Okay, so can we go now, Drell?" Cherry asked. "Atticus's head has been exploding about this trip ever since Rainbow Dash invited us to come with her on this Hope Hollow trip from our last visit to Equestria."

"Right... About... Now." Drell said before pointing as a portal appeared right on cue.

"Here we go." Atticus smiled.

And so, they each went into the portal, one-by-one, and once they were all inside, the portal closed itself up, beginning yet another Equestrian adventure.

* * *

It seemed to be a very beautiful day with butterflies flying all around and ponies were happily about altogether to enjoy the wonderful day.

"Road trip!~" Pinkie Pie announced musically before looking over to see the hot air balloon as she was about to get on it for the big road trip that everyone had been waiting for. "Okay, not technically a road trip, because we're taking that."

"Beat you to the balloon!" Rainbow Dash told Pinkie Pie as she soon flew next to her.

"Nope! _I'm_ gonna beat _you_!" Pinkie Pie smirked before running off.

Rainbow Dash then flew off to race Pinkie Pie to the hot air balloon. The two seemed to circle around, even with Pinkie Pie circling an apple tree before dashing with her feet looking like Sonic the Hedgehog's feet whenever he would speed up.

"I'm going to beat you!" Pinkie Pie told Rainbow Dash.

"No, I'm going-" Rainbow Dash started.

They both soon saw Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy already at the hot air balloon before they saw a portal open up and out came their visiting friends which resulted in a crash.

Cherry stood up and shook her head a bit. "That was kind of a rough ride." she commented.

"Yeah, it's usually pretty smooth." Patch added.

Eventually, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash tumbled into a ball and rolled together before falling on top of each other.

"Okay, I was fourth." Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves.

"Yeah? Well, I was fifth!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"That's not even-! But I beat you!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Y'all are both still late!" Applejack scolded them. "We gotta shove off soon, or we'll miss the tailwind."

Atticus and the others soon got in the basket.

"Sorry we're a little late," Cherry said. "We had to get up early in the morning to meet Drell for something important."

"Don't worry," Fluttershy smiled to all of them. "We wouldn't have left without you."

"Well, that goes without saying, darling," Rarity added. "After all, Rainbow Dash is the guest of honor at the Rainbow Festival."

Rainbow Dash soon flew around before doing a pose.

"Classic Rainbow Dash." Mo chuckled to herself.

"Has anypony seen Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "It's not like her to be late for an adventure."

"She's... Not with you?" Atticus asked out of surprise.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Twilight's voice called out. The lavender alicorn was seen running as fast as she could while Spike was carrying a bag heavier than his own weight.

"Whoa! Spike, that sure looks heavy." Atticus said to the dragon, trying to help him.

"Whew... Thanks..." Spike panted. "I needed that."

"Sorry. I just had to pack up a few books and papers to grade." Twilight told the others.

"And by 'few', she means 'slightly less than I'm able to lift'!" Spike panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wait, you're bringing work to a festival?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Oh, Twilight, don't be like my mom on vacation." Thor let out a small groan.

"Yeah! It's supposed to be a nonstop fun-o-rama party!" Pinkie Pie added before forcing Cherry into a tight hug.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"Grading papers is fun," Twilight defended. "It's relaxing and rewarding and-"

"Too much to talk about right now." Applejack interrupted, pulling on the cord to ignite the flame for the hot air balloon.

Atticus soon got the heavy bag in the basket as he, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Thor got in he basket as well.

"Let 'er loose, Spike!" Applejack called out.

"Keep an eye on things for me, and feel free to file those class assignments while I'm gone." Twilight added.

"It's my top priority," Spike smiled as he soon untied the rope to let the hot air balloon take flight. "Have fun, everypony!"

Twilight and Pinkie Pie began to wave at Spike as the balloon took flight, but didn't get far.

"Is it me or is this thing barely moving?" Thor spoke up.

"Yes... We don't seem to be going anywhere." Fluttershy agreed.

"The basket's too heavy." Applejack realized.

"Oh... Uh... That's okay, guys..." Thor said softly. "I'll just go back home... In the Other Realm... Alone..."

"Thor, it's not you." Atticus said.

"It's not?" Thor asked.

"No, I think it's this bag..." Cherry said, looking to a bag that obviously belonged to Rarity.

"How dare you!" Rarity glared, showing it was rather tiny. "I brought the itsy-est valise!"

"I think I know why we're not moving; sorry about this, Twilight." Atticus said before throwing the heavy bag out of the basket.

"My papers!" Twilight cried out.

Spike tried to catch the bag only to get knocked down as it was thrown at him.

"Sorry, Spike!" Atticus called out, then looked to his Equestrian sister figure. "They'll keep 'til we get back."

"Atticus is right, Twilight." Applejack told Twilight.

Twilight let out a small, worried moan. Everyone soon said goodbye as Spike stayed behind as they went to their next, brand new adventure together.

"And away we go!" Mo cheered.

"Thanks for letting me come!" Thor beamed. "I thought I'd come along for more Equestrian adventures since... This might be one of the last."

"Oh, Thor, don't think like that." Cherry said, covering her face with a wing so no one would see her cry about that.

"It won't be the last." Mo said.

"Let's stop feeling bad now," Patch frowned before smiling to cheer everyone up. "Let's start looking forward to the time we have with the Mane Six."

"You're right, Spot..." Cherry replied. "Let's have some fun."

The group then cheered in agreement to that as it sounded like a great idea.

"See ya! And remember, whatever happens at the Rainbow Festival, I wanna hear all about it when you get back!" Spike called out to them.

"You got it, Spike!" Atticus told him.

* * *

They all then said goodbye to the young dragon as they began to leave Ponyville all together. Twilight looked a bit droopy as a bird landed on Fluttershy's hoof before a bunch of birds landed on her head and she grinned sheepishly to the others. She soon looked like she could almost laugh once she saw how many birds landed on Atticus. Atticus blew some air from his mouth to shoo the birds away before laughing a little. The wind got a bit strong and Applejack's hat nearly flew off her head.

"Whoa!" Patch yelped as he went to grab it, though as he caught it, the Dalmatian nearly fell out of the basket.

"Thank ya." Applejack smiled in relief.

"No problem." Patch smiled back.

They soon continued to travel a bit for a rather long while, bringing back some memories with the Chipmunks and Chipettes for Cherry and Atticus from when they traveled around the world with the six of them, not knowing it was a ploy at first.

"Flying through the airways, Making the right stops, Through a storybook of places, Making all our drops, See the cliffs of Dover, And over to the right, Are the snowy white-capped Alps, Majestic, standing bright~" Cherry and Atticus soon sang together from the nostalgia. "Hey don't ya know that we're off to see the world, We're off to find our dreams, Why are our hearts beating so fast, Why is there suddenly a brand new hope inside us that will surely last~"

"Are you two randomly singing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Cherry and Atticus looked over.

"We went on a hot air balloon trip once," Cherry replied. "We went around the world with the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

"Yeah. Brings back memories, that feels like ages and ages ago." Atticus added.

"Besides, you guys break out in song all the time." Cherry smirked.

"True." The Mane Six nodded.

Cherry kept her smirk and lightly chuckled to herself.

"Did somepony mention something about a spa in-" Rarity was about to ask as she filed her hoof until she looked curious. "Where is it we're going again?"

"Hope Hollow. Or, as I like to call it-" Rainbow Dash replied before flying about again rather than riding in the balloon with them. "'Rainbow Dash Fan Central'!"

"You're gonna be like this the whole trip, ain'tcha?" Applejack asked Rainbow Dash with a groan.

"You know it!" Rainbow Dash beamed as she flew inside before showing the letter she was given. "I mean, look at this letter! They love me there!"

Twilight took the letter and decided to read it aloud. "'Dear Rainbow Dash, thank you for agreeing to be our guest at this year's famous Hope Hollow Rainbow Festival. The many members of your fan club'-"

"Ahem!" Rainbow Dash smirked and nudged Applejack who sighed in response.

"'Are looking forward to your visit'," Twilight continued to read. "_'You and your friends will be staying at our famous luxury Rainbow Resort and Spa, where your every whim will be catered to'_."

"I could use a spa trip myself." Mo smiled.

"And I accept that challenge; I have so many whims." Rarity added.

"Oh, look," Fluttershy smiled to one picture. "There's a famous butterfly garden, too."

"Hmm..." Twilight paused in thought.

"You okay, Twilight?" Atticus asked.

"Y'know, it's strange that we never heard of this festival before, especially since everything in the town is so well-known." Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash decided to ignore that, then kept reading the letter. "'At this year's festival, you can eat treats at the traditional Rainbow Bakery Booth, sing your favorite rainbow-themed songs at the karaoke competition'-"

"Bakery and karaoke?!" Pinkie Pie beamed. "It's like they see into my soul!"

Cherry seemed to gulp from that.

'"And try our famous rainbow trout catch-and-release activity'," Applejack then read next. "Huh. Now that sounds right up my river."

"Plus we get to watch the mayor give Rainbow Dash an Award! I call dibs on the cheering section!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she brought out her party cannon and fired out confetti from it.

Cherry sniffled before sneezing out some confetti.

"It sounds like this is gonna be the best day ever!" Thor beamed since he got to be apart of this.

"An award for what, exactly?" Rarity then asked Rainbow Dash.

"I 'unno. Showing up? General coolness?" Rainbow Dash shrugged. "All of the above?"

"Well, we're so glad you invited us along." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah! It's gonna be one long party, which starts... Now!~" Pinkie Pie beamed before breaking out into song. "100 bottles of pop on the wall, 100 bottles of pop~"

Cherry groaned, flopping nearly to the edge of the balloon.

"Take one down pass it around, 99 bottle of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop~" Everyone began to sing together.

* * *

Later, day faded into night, and everyone began to rest, but Pinkie Pie still had constant energy.

"Two bottles of pop on the wall, Two bottles of pop, Take it down, pass it around, One bottle of pop on the wall~" Pinkie Pie continued to sing. "And a-one more time!, 100 bottles of pop on the wall~"

"Pinkie Pie, you've sung this song six times already, please stop!" Cherry begged.

"Please, we beg of you!" Mo added.

"Even I'm getting a little tired of it... It's like my little sister whenever we decide to take a mortal vacation." Thor even felt sick and tired of the song.

"Besides, shouldn't we be in that Hope Hollow place by now?" Cherry asked.

"Ah thought so, too," Applejack added. "Maybe we should've turned left at that last cloud instead o' right."

"Oh, it's getting darker by the minute." Fluttershy frowned.

"I can't see anything!" Rarity cried out, only for Mo to remove the sleep mask over the unicorn fashionista's eyes to show why she couldn't see anything. "Oh."

"I spy with my little eye... A rainbow!" Thor then said.

"Thor, this is no time for childish games." Cherry deadpanned to the warlock teen.

"No, I really do spy a rainbow!" Thor pointed out to her and the others.

"Ooh, I spy it too." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Everyone soon saw the big giant rainbow and reacted in awe of the sight of it.

"Wow! That's the biggest rainbow I've ever seen." Twilight beamed.

"And we're headed right for it!" Rarity panicked.

"Don't worry. We'll pass right through it," Rainbow Dash reassured. "Rainbows aren't solid."

However, as they came close to the rainbow, they seemed to hit it and it seemed to wobble a bit.

"Tell that to the rainbow." Applejack said, sounding worried.

"I don't think that's a rainbow." Twilight said, sounding just as worried.

"That's a rainbow billboard!" Patch panicked.

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy whimpered.

"This could get messy." Cherry commented dryly.

"Hang on, everypony!" Twilight warned her friends.

Everyone soon ducked down as the rainbow billboard made the hot air balloon begin to deflate and Pinkie Pie tried to blow on the fire to keep the balloon in the air, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I don't think that's working!" Rarity told Pinkie Pie as they kept falling.

"We're gonna craaaaaash!" Applejack yelped. "Ah knew Ah shoulda let Clark come along!"

They soon felt themselves stop from crashing.

"Did somepony say my name?" Clark's voice asked.

"Clark!" The group called out.

"Hey, gang," Clark smiled. "I sensed some trouble, so I thought I'd come by."

"Clark, thank goodness," Applejack smiled back to her coltfriend. "Think ya can let us down gently somewhere? We're s'posed to be in Hope Hollow."

"I'll try to get you there." Clark replied as he flew the balloon to a safe landing spot.

Once they were safe on the ground, they got out of the way as one of the pieces of the billboard crashed down on the basket.

"Well... That sorta worked." Clark said sheepishly as the hot air balloon appeared to be destroyed.

"Thank ya anyway, Clark," Applejack replied. "That basket coulda been us."

"Where... Are we?" Fluttershy wondered.

"'Welcome to Hope Hollow: Home of the Famous'-" Pinkie Pie began to read aloud from a sign before it crashed a bit. "'Rainbow Festival'!"

"Rainbow Dash, did your letter say where the hotel that we're staying at is?" Patch asked.

"Uh..." Rainbow Dash paused, coming down from a hammock she made for herself as she took out the letter. "'The middle of town'."

"Hmm... Doesn't really help much when you don't know where the middle is," Twilight replied before grabbing her bag and walking off with them. "Let's start looking."

* * *

As the others walked on ahead, Atticus noticed Clark was thinking back at how he saved them like how he would save people back in Smallville.

"And so once again, the day is saved..." Clark sighed to himself.

"You okay, Clark?" Atticus asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, I'm fine." Clark smiled.

"Clark, you know, it's okay to be a hero." Atticus told him.

"I know..." Clark sighed a bit. "I guess I was just hoping to be a normal kid in a normal place rather than being a double-living superhero in Smallville."

"This isn't a normal world," Atticus reminded with a light laugh. "You live in a world with talking, colorful ponies."

"You know what I mean." Clark replied.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean that you'll always have to save the day." Atticus told him.

"Oh, but I should, right?" Clark replied. "If I don't, who will?"

"The Mysterious Mare-Do-Well?" Cherry smirked, cutting into their conversation.

"Yeah, but she can't make an appearance because her outfit hasn't been found." Patch added as he joined her.

Atticus and Clark glanced over.

"Cherry, I'm kinda helping Clark." Atticus said.

"Who says I can't help too?" Cherry replied.

"Fair point." Atticus said.

Clark glanced over.

"Do you miss being Superboy?" Atticus asked.

"I guess maybe a little?" Clark shrugged.

"And there's nothing wrong with missing being a hero." Patch said.

Clark grinned bashfully.

"We'll talk more about this once we find the hotel," Atticus reassured. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Well, okay," Clark smiled. "I just hope that Pa, Bright Mac, and Big Mac can keep up with apple bucking without me for a while."

"I think they'll be fine; although I can't help but wonder about how you can fly in this world without wings." Patch said as they started to catch up with the girls.

"Eh, I guess it's just my blood." Clark shrugged as they walked along.

* * *

They walked along for a long while in the dark, eventually, they made it into town which looked a bit bleak.

"Funny. You'd think a big luxury resort would be sorta, well... Easier to spot." Applejack commented.

"Yeah! It seems like the whole town's shut down." Pinkie Pie smiled as she bounced along before looking onto a statue.

"I think I see somepony up ahead." Atticus said as he saw a mare coming out of a building.

They looked to see the mare as she seemed to be locking up for the night.

"Hmm..." Twilight paused before flying toward her. "Hello!"

The mare looked back to see that she had company.

"Maybe you can help us," Twilight smiled to her. "We're here for the Rainbow Festival."

"Oh... Uh... Rainbow Festival?" The mare blinked, sounding confused.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Yeah, you know, the one where I'm the guest of honor?" Rainbow Dash smirked before flying around and posing a bit. "Yeah!"

"Oh, for cryin' in the mud, what's Sunny done now?" The mare mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Thor asked, scratching the inside of his ear.

"I mean, um, you'd best talk to Mayor Skies about that." The mare suggested.

"Great!" Twilight smiled. "And where would we find him?"

"City Hall. Uh, but it's closed 'til tomorrow, don'tcha know?" The mare then replied before asking, "Is there somethin' I can help ya with?"

"Uh, yes, please," Rarity replied. "Could you direct us to the Hope Hollow Luxury Resort?"

The mare began to giggle, thinking Rarity was joking about a resort being in the town before seeing she wasn't joking and that none of the others were laughing with her. "Ooh... Oh... You mean the hotel?" The mare asked.

"Mm-hmm." The group nodded.

"That's easy," The mare smiled. "There's only one in town."

"Could you, uh, give us directions?" Applejack replied.

"No need. You're there," The mare said, opening the doors to take them into the hotel which looked rather gray and dreary as she turned on the light. "I mean here! Hotel Hope, also known as the Town Information Center and Library! My name's Petunia Petals, by the way. Helloooo! I'm the librarian here and the information guide, and the hotel manager, historian, chef, portrait painter-" she then began about her various jobs despite just being one pony.

"Um, I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is everypony." Rainbow Dash cut her off to introduce the others.

Everyone simply waved at Petunia.

"Well, hello, everypony!" Petunia beamed to them. "You just wait one hoofshake, and I'll take ya to the room."

"The room?" Cherry asked. "As in one?!"

"You betcha!" Petunia smiled as she took the key. "Makes it easier to find!"

"Sleepover!" Thor beamed before hugging Cherry and Atticus.

"We gotta talk about this bear hug thing." Cherry grunted.

"And we gotta talk to the Mayor first thing in the morning." Atticus said.

* * *

They soon followed Petunia up the stairs and she came up to a door.

"Here it is!" Petunia beamed to them, unlocking the door. "The Royal Suite!"

They soon came inside to the room, gasping as it wasn't what they expected, and there were only three beds, and it seemed to be the void of all vibrant colors, just like Petunia herself while also a bit beat down. Rarity gasped a bit dramatically of the sight of the room. "How rustic and charming."

"Isn't it just?" Petunia smiled.

"I couldn't help noticing there are only three beds," Cherry said, sitting on one bed to try it out, only for it to break in half, taking her down with it. "Okay... Four..." she then muffled.

"What about this?" Clark asked as he noticed one of the walls looked like a pop-out bed.

"Oh, that can be a little tricky." Petunia said.

"I'll get it!" Thor smiled, running over and charging against it like he was playing football.

And with that, the bed then popped out, showing there was room for two people in it.

"There she is. Sleeps two. You'll be all fresh and ready to see the mayor in the mornin'," Petunia smiled to them as she went to get to the door to let them get some rest. "Sleep tight." And as she closed the door behind her the crown sign fell off it and it soon broke on the floor.

"Did anypony notice anything strange about Petunia?" Twilight soon spoke up.

"Other than that she just called this place 'the Royal Suite'?" Rarity huffed.

"Hard to tell in this light, but she looked a little gray, didn't she?" Applejack commented.

"Probably from all the dust up here." Rarity guessed before blowing some dust off of a box before coughing from said dust.

"Aw, this room's not so bad," Pinkie Pie smiled, setting down her bag on the box before taking out some party suppies. "All it needs is some balloons, streamers, and a piñata! Good thing I brought some!"

"Yeah. Good thing." Mo said.

"Yippee." Cherry deadpanned.

"And look," Fluttershy smiled as she looked up to one cobweb. "It comes with a cute little spider. Hello, spider."

The spider smiled back before making a heart shape in its web.

"Awww~" Fluttershy cooed as she nuzzled with the spider.

Rainbow Dash soon let out a disappointed groan. "Sorry, everypony. I didn't know what I was getting you into."

"It's okay." Atticus smiled.

"The most important thing is we're all together." Twilight added, putting her hoof around Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. As long as we have beds to sleep in, we're set," Applejack smiled, jumping onto the bed only to get sprung back in it. "Whoa!"

Cherry snickered as that didn't happen to her.

"I'll help you out, Applejack." Clark said as he walked over to the pop-out bed.

Applejack struggled a bit. Clark soon whammed against the wall with half of his strength, letting the bed fly back out, but the two were soon on top of each other on the bed now.

"Heh... No harm done..." Clark smiled sheepishly to her.

"Thanks, Clark." Applejack chuckled.

"Come on... Let's all get some sleep." Atticus suggested.

The others agreed as Patch sensed something out the window, taking a look as he thought he saw someone out there, but when he came to take a closer look, it seemed to be gone which made him shrug and go to get some sleep with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day soon came.

"Well, it wasn't the worst night of sleep ever." Twilight yawned groggily.

"But definitely in the top three," Rarity added. "Or would that be the bottom three?"

They soon noticed the other ponies staring at them as they walked among the gray atmosphere.

"Everypony seems to be staring." Thor said.

"Maybe they recognize Rainbow Dash." Applejack suggested.

"Or Princess Twilight," Rainbow Dash added before smirking. "But probably me."

"No. I think they're staring because we're the only part of this town that isn't... Gray." Rarity guessed.

"Whadaya mean?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Open up your eyes, Pinkie, all of the colors here are gone!" Cherry told her.

"Cherry's right." Rarity said.

"That's so strange," Twilight commented. "It's just like I noticed about Petunia last night. Everything's mostly gray."

"Oh! Hellooo!" Petunia smiled and waved once she saw them.

The group gave polite waves back to her.

"Except the stuff that's grayer." Applejack said.

"This must be what it's like to be a dog." Mo commented from the bunch of black and white.

"Totally." Patch nodded.

"Oh, my," Fluttershy frowned. "I knew something was different, but-"

"This is so weird!" Rainbow Dash complained.

A stallion walked by, glancing at them as they seemed to be staring at him. "Huh?"

"And the way they're gawking at us, it appears they think we're the odd ones." Rarity remarked.

"Maybe they don't even notice." Mo shrugged.

"It might be rude to mention it." Fluttershy added from that.

"Well, I don't know what caused this, but I think we best see the mayor." Cherry suggested.

"Sounds like a good place to start." Twilight nodded.

"If we ever find him." Rainbow Dash remarked.

* * *

And so, the group went off to go and find the mayor of this bleak and gray town, but it would be easier said than done. Two pegasi foals were soon seen flying, trying to out-fly the other.

"Quit shoving!" The filly glared.

"Shoving? These are pro-level moves I'm doing, sis." The colt retorted before posing.

The filly glared and flew off away from him.

"Yeah-Ohhh!" The colt flew off balance a bit before going to chase her.

The group kept wandering a bit before seeing the pegasi foals who were butting heads with each other.

"Come on! Let go!" The filly told her brother as he was shoving her again.

They both soon saw the group and skid on the ground together a bit, looking up to Rainbow Dash in amazement. Once they saw her, they soon skid back a bit and zipped away before whispering to each other.

"Well... That just happened." Cherry blinked.

"Don't pout, dear," A unicorn mare told the unicorn stallion beside her as they were seen walking from a far. "It'll wrinkle your withers."

"I'm not pouting, Sweetums, but I am hurt by your comment," The stallion replied. "I thought the pie I baked was quite tasty."

"I didn't say it wasn't!" The mare told him.

An older stallion was shown to be walking near them.

"You didn't say it was." The stallion retorted.

Soon, the two ran into the older stallion by accident.

"Watch where you're goin'!" The older stallion complained to them. "You don't own the sidewalk, ya know?!"

"Well, I never!" The stallion huffed.

The couple soon saw the group. Thor grinned, giving a small and innocent wave. The couple soon backed away, feeling uncomfortable.

"I guess they don't welcome people of color around here." Cherry muttered to herself.

The group soon continued to look and try to find the mayor.

Applejack soon saw something which made her smile to the others. "Well, look at that. Somepony's fixin' up our balloon." she then told them.

"Progress!" Clark smiled as he pushed his glasses back a bit.

* * *

"Oh, goodness. This is unfortunate," A unicorn stallion told the mare who was working on the hot air balloon since it had trouble on their way into Hope Hollow before Clark helped save them. "Bad with a side of terribly awful," he then saw the group and cut right through them urgently. "Excuse me. Sorry." The unicorn stallion walked right past the group before realizing who one of the ponies was.

"Well, that was kinda rude." Cherry glared.

"Ohhh!" The unicorn stallion soon chuckled and beamed brightly. "Well, stuff me in an olive and call me a pimento!"

"Pardon...?" Cherry blinked.

"It's the Rainbow Dash! Ya made it!" The unicorn stallion beamed, shaking hooves with Rainbow Dash instantly before glancing at her at first. "Uh, it _is_ you, isn't it?"

"Pretty sure, yeah." Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Oh, thank Celestia! I saw the balloon, thought the worst, and... Well, you're here, all o' ya!" The unicorn stallion beamed. "Welcome to the Hope Hollow Annual Rainbow Festival!"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and you must be-" Twilight started.

"Sunny Skies, the mayor o' this lovely town, and pleased as a poplar tree to meetcha!" The unicorn stallion beamed.

"We're very sorry about your rainbow billboard, Mr. Mayor," Thor said. "It was dark and-"

"Oh, don't give it a second thought," Mayor Sunny Skies smiled to them. "That old thing needed repair anyway. I haven't used it since... Uh... Well, never mind," he then smiled nervously before walking over to see a mare who was hard at work. "Uh, a-a-anyway, once your balloon's fixed up, Torque can take care of the billboard. Everypony, meet Torque Wrench, our town handypony. She offered to repair your balloon for ya."

"He volunteered me." The mare muttered from that.

"She'll have it fixed in a jiffy." Mayor Sunny Skies smiled at the group.

"If by 'jiffy', you mean 'this'll take all day'." Torque Wrench muttered as she kept working.

"I think I like her." Cherry chuckled about Torque Wrench.

"Sooo ya got in last night. I wish I'd known," Mayor Sunny Skies smiled to the visiting group. "I would've been here to greetcha. Uh, where'd y'all stay?"

"At the 'Luxury Hotel'." Rarity replied with slanted eyes.

"Petunia Petals let us in." Applejack added.

"Oh, well, of course she did. She's somethin', I'll tell you what. I'd be lost without her," Mayor Sunny Skies smiled before catching what he said which made him blush. "I mean, uh, th-the _town_ would be."

"Mayor, I hope you don't mind my asking, but is there a reason your town is faded?" Atticus asked.

"Oh! Heh. Ya spotted that, did ya?" Mayor Sunny Skies chuckled sheepishly. "Well, it's a... Long story. Uh, why don't I show you the town highlights first?"

This made the group look very confused before they then followed after him.

* * *

They saw what looked like a muddy fountain which squirted mud everywhere.

"Here's our famous outdoor spa with the all-natural mud bath," Mayor Sunny Skies smiled to the group. "Pretty, huh?"

Rarity looked closely at the mud bath as one of the bubbles popped in her face.

"Maybe we could see some of the Rainbow Festival activities from the brochure?" Twilight suggested.

"Of course!" Mayor Sunny Skies beamed, pointing over to one space. "The bakery booth is there."

The others looked over, feeling confused as nothing seemed to be there

"Or... Will be. We're... Still settin' up, but we gotta lotta great things planned." Mayor Sunny Skies said sheepishly.

"And the butterfly garden?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Oh, that's right over here." Mayor Sunny Skies smiled, showing a bush that had pictures of butterflies on them, but no actual butterflies.

"Um, there doesn't seem to be any real butterflies here." Patch said.

"Real? Oh, no," Mayor Sunny Skies shook his head. "Uh, what with the flowers not havin' color and all, the butterflies don't really come around much anymore."

"Ah'm almost afraid to ask, but the brochure mentioned fishin'?" Applejack then suggested.

"Fishin'? Oh, I'm not sure whatcha mean." Mayor Sunny Skies sounded confused.

"I think you guys mentioned something about a rainbow trout?" Cherry replied. "It sounds like Rainbow Fish."

"Oh, yeah, sure! Uh, well, uh, you don't fish for him exactly," Mayor Sunny Skies then explained once he understood what she meant. "You just kinda, uh, talk to him. Uh, he's right over, uh-" he then looked to a empty inflatable pool only to see no one there. "That's funny. Where'd our trout go?"

"Would that be him over there?" Clark asked as he pointed to where a stallion in a trout costume was having lunch.

"Oh... Wow..." Cherry slowly blinked from that, feeling a bit deadpan and cynical, but then again, that wasn't anything different for her.

"Oh, Mr. Mayor! Uh, just, uh, taking my lunch now, okay?" The stallion chuckled as he slurped from his juice box.

Mayor Sunny Skies chuckled nervously as the others gave him a dark look, feeling unimpressed with Hope Hollow so far.

"Um, so no big deal; well, actually, okay, yes, kind of a big deal, but the brochure also mentioned a karaoke contest?" Pinkie Pie smiled hopefully as she blinked to him with anticipation.

"Right here!" Mayor Sunny Skies smiled, showing a stage in the distance, which looked a bit pathetic.

"It sure looks nice?" Mo smiled nervously.

A sign soon fell from the stage set.

"The trout doubles on harmonica." Mayor Sunny Skies smiled to them nervously.

The trout pony then galloped by, playing his harmonica.

"How... Multi-talented of him." Fluttershy smiled nervously.

"Good thing I bring my own karaoke party!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she brought out a microphone, beginning to sing. "With me wherever I go, Whoa, whoa-oh!~"

"That was surprisingly merciful." Cherry said.

"Thank you!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Is that everything?" Clark asked.

"Yep!" Mayor Sunny Skies replied as he went to walk off. "That's the big tour."

"Mayor Skies?" Twilight spoke up, flying in front of him to stop him. "I don't understand. Your Rainbow Festival isn't quite as you described."

"And the resort hotel wasn't what it was cracked up to be either." Rainbow Dash added.

"'Cept for all the cracks." Applejack remarked.

"None of these things are as pictured in your brochure." Rarity concluded.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a little, but I-I'd intend on havin' everythin' ready," Mayor Sunny Skies said nervously before he looked guilty about something. "It's just kinda hard gettin' anypony excited about anythin' in this town anymore! Ugh. I didn't think ya'd come if ya knew the truth."

"What truth?" Patch asked.

"Oh... There is no Rainbow Festival!" Mayor Sunny Skies soon admitted.

The group gasped in horror from that.

"No Rainbow Festival?!" Applejack and Clark asked.

"No fan club?!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Believe me, I didn't mean to-" Mayor Sunny Skies frowned.

"Bring us here for nothing?!" Rainbow Dash glared.

"I can't believe this!" Cherry also glared.

"Think of all the papers I could be grading!" Twilight cried out.

"If ya just let me-" Mayor Sunny Skies said nervously.

"We should just leave this very moment!" Rarity glared.

"Balloon's not fixed yet." Applejack reminded her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, guys... Chill out..." Thor spoke up with a small smile. "Maybe we should let the mayor explain."

"...Are you sure you're Drell's nephew?" Cherry glanced at him.

"Thor's right, we should let the mayor explain." Fluttershy said.

"Uh, guess I should start at the beginnin'," Mayor Sunny Skies replied as he began to explain. "A long time ago, when my Grandpa Skies was mayor, Hope Hollow was different. They used to call this town 'The End of the Rainbow', 'cuz everything you'd ever want, you could find right here."

Mo did a bit of a double take as she could've sworn she saw the town suddenly grow in color for a brief time.

* * *

"Next door neighbors chatting over white-wood fences, Stoppin' on the street to say hello, When friends did well, we sang their praises~," Mayor Sunny Skies began to sing. "Brought soup to comfort them when they felt low, That was our town at the end of the rainbow~"

"Does anyone else see that?" Mo asked about the colors.

"Not just you." Atticus said.

"Oh, good... I thought I was going crazy or something." Mo sighed in relief from that.

"No pots of gold or buried treasure, Just everypony looking after each other, The truest riches cannot be measured, It was a lesson that had kept us together~," Mayor Sunny Skies continued to sing as the others listened to his story/song. "In our town at the end of the rainbow, To honor our fine town, my Grandpa Skies decided, To throw a party each and every year, They planned for weeks, cooked for days, celebrated 50 ways, So everypony would gather here, In our town at the end of the rainbow~"

The others saw a younger Sunny Skies giving a flower for Petunia Petals which gave them an idea that he liked the mare. They were soon shown an elder unicorn who was shown to be the mayor way before Mayor Sunny Skies throwing a party and everyone that lived in the town celebrated it. The town looked a lot happier and more vibrant with the color.

"Grandpa made a gizmo called the Rainbow Generator, To paint the sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright, To remind us all together we are greater, And darkness never wins against the coming of the light~" Mayor Sunny Skies sang as a machine was shown with the elderly unicorn as he pushed a button to show bright colorful lights. "Grandpa passed it on to Dad, then it was my turn, To make the pretty rainbows in the sky, It filled my heart with pride to see our whole town gathered gratefully, Where we were sure there would never be, An end to the rainbow~"

Petunia smiled hopefully to Mayor Sunny Skies once he had the invention and pushed the button, making it rain confetti. A happy pony couple was seen in the crowd with their neon blue baby colt. But then it soon became a sad scene. Patch looked over to the colt as he seemed to stand out among the crowd.

"Then fences went up, we lost track of our neighbors, Each year passing, dimming spirits all around, The happy days came to an end, Nopony had time to spend together in the town~" Mayor Sunny Skies soon sang as it seemed like the town was getting deserted and no one had as much fun as they used to.

The neon colt looked just as sad as the other ponies. Mayor Sunny Skies soon looked serious before he picked up the Rainbow Generator and brought it with him to try and make it better.

"I thought I knew exactly what the festival needed, A bigger, better rainbow would surely make them see it, But the extra magic was too much for the Rainbow Generator~," Mayor Sunny Skies sang as he brought the machine out to the townsponies, but when he flipped the switch, the rainbow seemed to explode, making the town all gray and dreary like it was today, scaring away the ponies as their color seemed to become muted, and he only had himself to blame. "And I'm the one who brought the rainbow to an end, That's how our town, our little pony town, That's how our town saw the end of the rainbow~"

Mayor Sunny Skies soon saw the colt that used to be neon blue looked scared before running from him before he could say anything.

* * *

Pinkie Pie sniffled before she soon bawled while hugging Cherry tightly. "That is the saddest story/song I've ever heard!"

"Me too!" Thor added as he joined in on the hug.

Cherry grunted and groaned as she was trapped in a hug with a couple of sobbing messes.

"I tried for a long time to get everypony interested in the Festival again," Mayor Sunny Skies told them with deep sorrow. "To remember what it's like to come together as a community and share the fun, but nopony even bothered listenin'. That's why I wrote to you, Rainbow Dash. You were my last hope. I figured if a pony of your stature came to town, it would get everypony excited about puttin' on the Festival again. I mean, 'Rainbow's' even part o' your name!"

"He's not wrong about that." Mo smiled at Rainbow Dash.

"Hmm... Yeah, I can see that." Rainbow Dash smiled back.

"Mr. Mayor, what kind of magic did you use on the Rainbow Generator?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I didn't know what I was dealin' with. I only wanted to help, but instead, I sucked all the color outta the town," Mayor Sunny Skies explained. "That billboard's one o' the only things that didn't change. To me, it's a reminder of what we can be. Keeps the 'Hope' in 'Hope Hollow'."

"Well, we gave it a shot." Cherry said, turning the other way to walk off.

"Not so fast." Atticus told her as he blocked her path.

"Hey!" Cherry complained.

"Cherry, we have to help out." Mo told her.

"Well, what can we do?" Cherry replied. "I don't think I have any hope to help this so-called Hope Hollow."

"Twilight, any ideas?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... If I could find out the type of magic you used, I might be able to reverse the spell." Twilight soon suggested as she gave it some thought.

"Ya mean, you're gonna stay?" Mayor Sunny Skies asked.

The others seemed to agree before Cherry rolled her eyes in defeat.

'Shoukd have known this wouldn't be a short Equestrian adventure.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Nothin' we like better than a challenge, 'specially when it comes to helpin' ponies." Applejack smiled to the mayor.

"You don't know how clam-happy this all makes me!" Mayor Sunny Skies beamed brightly. "Thank you kindly!"

"We'll do whatever we can to bring back your Rainbow Festival." Twilight replied.

"I won't fib to ya, it won't be easy," Mayor Sunny Skies then said. "It's gotten so nopony even talks to each other anymore."

They soon saw most of the ponies not looking at each other or talking to each other. They soon notice the unicorn colt as he was walking by himself with a book. Patch decided to go and talk to this colt.

"Mm... It might be tough, but we have a little experience bringing ponies together." Twilight remarked.

"I'm on it!" Patch replied as he came up to the colt.

* * *

The colt continued to read to himself until he soon bumped into Patch and looked up to see that he did.

"Hello." Patch smiled at the colt.

"Hello?" The colt greeted.

"What's your name?" Patch smiled.

"Light Shine." The colt said before walking around Patch.

"Light Shine... That's a nice name." Patch smiled.

The colt soon kept going.

"Wait, where are you going?" Patch asked, coming to him. "Maybe I can help you."

"Sorry, but I have fix a problem I caused and I have to do it alone." Light Shine told him before noticing he dropped his book.

"Surely you'd like someone to help you out?" Patch offered, going to pick the book back up.

"This is something I have to do alone; come if you want, but no interfering." Light Shine told him as he accepted the book back with his magic.

"Um... All right..." Patch replied.

Light Shine soon walked off, leading a way away from the others while Patch followed after him.

* * *

"One down, the rest of the town to go." Atticus said.

"This is gonna take forever." Cherry groaned.

"Cheer up, Cherry!" Thor smiled, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "As long as we work together, we can do anything!"

"Yay! This is exactly like planning a party! Only bigger, 'cuz it's a festival!" Pinkie Pie beamed out of excitement. "Which means more cupcakes! Whoo-hoo! Ooh. Ah! I've got a date with the Bakery Booth!"

Pinkie Pie soon hopped to the bakery.

"Fluttershy, you might want to go with her." Atticus suggested.

"Better her than me." Cherry muffled from Thor's bear hug.

Fluttershy then went to go after Pinkie Pie.

"Hmm... An overall stylistic look to unify the sentiment of the celebration," Rarity remarked as her fashionista side broke out. "That's what this festival needs."

"Ya mean like a rainbow?" Mayor Sunny Skies asked.

"Yes, darling, yes, yes, but more complex, more thematic, something like-Ooh! something like that!" Rarity replied before seeing a clothing rack as a mare walked over toward it. "Formidable!"

"Okay, which of us is going with Rarity?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, I will," Mo replied. "I think it might be good for me."

"Well, all right, Mo," Atticus smiled to his girlfriend. "You have fun then."

"I will." Mo smiled back.

"The biggest challenge is getting your town interested in a Rainbow Festival when everything's so... Gray," Twilight said to the mayor. "I think if we can bring the color back, it'll solve everything."

"That's a possibility." Cherry said.

"Yeah, I'm with ya there, but-" Mayor Sunny Skies said.

"Atticus, Rainbow Dash, I need your help." Twilight said before flying off.

"Mr. Mayor, seriously, is there a fan club?" Rainbow Dash soon asked.

"Oh, you betcha!" Mayor Sunny Skies smiled before looking around. "They're around... Somewhere."

Rainbow Dash sighed from that before flying off after Atticus and Twilight.

"Then that just leaves me, Thor, Applejack, and Clark." Cherry said.

"That means ya can help work!" Applejack smiled.

"Say what now?" Cherry groaned a bit.

"Any tools we can borrow, Yer Honor?" Applejack asked Mayor Sunny Skies. "We're gonna spruce up that billboard to let everypony know this here Rainbow Festival's back in business!"

"Oh, that's music to my ears!" Mayor Sunny Skies beamed. "Torque Wrench, let's get our guests tooled up, whadaya say? They're gonna put our rainbow back up."

"Oh, yippee." Torque Wrench replied sarcastically.

"You know what; I think I'll help with the bakery booth." Cherry said.

"Okay!" Thor smiled. "I'll help Applejack and Clark."

Cherry grinned sheepishly and soon dashed off so that she could avoid hard work.

"Oh! Uh, if ya don't mind, I, uh, I have a speech to work on," Mayor Sunny Skies told them Petunia giggled and waving with a broom which made him blush. "See ya 'round."

"A speech... Right..." Thor smirked as he had a hidden suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile with Atticus, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash..._**

The three were shown to be sitting on a ledge that was colorful as they looked out to the town that had lacked color.

"So... What's your plan?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"If magic caused this, maybe magic can solve it." Twilight replied as she flew in the air and shot magic from her horn to restore the color in Hope Hollow.

But unfortunately, it didn't as the town stayed gray. Atticus soon flew up beside Twilight as he tried some of his own magic, but he only had the same avail.

"Oh, I was afraid of that," Twilight sighed. "I've never seen any magic like this before."

"Neither have I." Atticus added.

"Heh. Let me try. I mean, 'Rainbow's' part of my name, right?" Rainbow Dash smirked as she walked back before running forward to create a Sonic Rainboom.

The townsponies looked up to see a rainbow aura only for it to quickly fade away which disappointed them.

"Yeah, that's all I got." Rainbow Dash sighed to them.

"Thanks for trying." Atticus told her.

"I guess Atticus and I have to do more research." Twilight added.

The two pegasi foals were shown again, flying through the air.

"It's those twins!" Atticus memorized.

"Look out!" The filly cried out.

"No, _you_ look out!" The colt retorted.

The twins cried out as they soon lost some wind and began to crash down through the air, about to have a very rough landing by the windmill before the colt soon carried himself gently before falling only for the filly to fall on top of him, making them both hit the ground, and the filly's beanie had landed on the colt's head.

"Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked the twin pegasi foals.

The twins gasped before the filly took her beanie back from the colt.

"Why did you zig in front of me like that?" The filly complained.

"I didn't zig!" The colt glared. "You zigged! I zagged!"

"That's no excuse for-!" The filly glared back.

"Guys, guys, hold on!" Rainbow Dash told the twins, separating them. "It was just an accident."

"An accident that happened in front of you." The colt said, sounding embarrassed.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed," The filly sulked a bit. "All of our lives, we've been wanting to meet you, and-"

"Wait, you're the fan club?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The foals looked a bit surprised.

"You've heard of us?" The filly asked before flying up with the colt.

"Barley's the president." The colt informed.

"Pickle's the assistant president." The filly added.

"Well, what do you know?" Rainbow Dash remarked with a smile. "The mayor was telling the truth about something!"

"Anyway, you're my brother's favorite Wonderbolt." Barley smiled as she flew up to Rainbow Dash.

"And my sister's favorite Wonderbolt too." Pickle added as he flew up to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash smiled once she met her fan club at last.

"He knows all your best moves!" Barley beamed.

"So does she!" Pickle added.

"We practice all of 'em, every day!" Barley said.

The twins soon flew in the sky together before yelping as their tails got stuck in a knot until they flew down, separated from each other.

"But we really can't do them," Pickle frowned until he got nudged by his sister. "Well, it's true!"

"Go ahead," Barley whispered. "Ask her."

"No, you ask her." Pickle whispered back which resulted in an argument.

"No, you ask her!"

"No, _you_!"

"No, _you_ do it!"

"No, _you_ do it!"

"Somepony ask me!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Do you think maybe... You could give us a lesson?" Barley soon asked nervously. "Just a tiny one? Show us some of your moves?"

Barley and Pickle looked up at Rainbow Dash with hope in their eyes.

"Heh. Well, you promise to listen and work hard and practice?" Rainbow Dash smiled to them.

This made the twins gasp out of excitement before they answered. "Yes!/Absolutely, practice!"

"Heh, tell you what," Rainbow Dash smiled before she had an idea in mind that would make their day. "If I like what I see, the three of us will put on a show at the Rainbow Festival."

The pegasi twins were surprised to hear that there was still a Rainbow Festival as they landed back on the ground.

"There's still a Rainbow Festival?" Barley asked.

"And we're gonna perform at it?" Pickle asked.

"I think the whole town should know there's a couple of future Wonderbolts living here," Rainbow Dash smiled, gently poking them at their noses before she took off and flew off, leaving a rainbow streak behind her. "C'mon! We got work to do!"

"Did you hear that?!" Barley beamed to her brother.

"She called us 'future Wonderbolts'!" Pickle beamed back.

The two ran off a bit before flying off after Rainbow Dash and when they did, the windmill seemed to spin a bit and it earned a color of blue as if their hope seemed to make the rainbow magic come alive.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Applejack, Clark, Thor, and Torque Wrench..._**

Applejack came up to one piece of the billboard which still had red and orange on it. "Ah think some o' this can be saved, but we'll need some fresh lumber," she then told the boys before looking to the mare who was there with them. "Uh, Torque, the mayor said maybe you could lend a hoof?"

Torque Wrench groaned a bit. "Him and his crazy schemes. What's your business in this anyhoo? Hmm?" she then asked them.

"Well, for one thing, we're helping the mayor." Clark replied.

"And for another, Granny Smith always says, 'You break somethin', you fix it. And any job you do, you should be proud of'." Applejack added.

"Proud of being a the repair pony?" Torque Wrench asked with a laugh.

Thor laughed too, though didn't understand why he was laughing since she laughed like it was meant to be a joke.

"Well, absolutely! It's a pretty rare talent to have," Applejack smiled to the mare before looking to the balloon basket which looked like it was shaped up nicely. "Nice work on that balloon basket, by the way. Reweavin' all that straw is no joke."

"Oh. Yeah, well, thanks for, well, noticin'." Torque Wrench said bashfully before she grew a smile.

"Well, we better get to hammering the billboard back together." Thor said.

"Though for you, it'd probably take a punch." Clark joked a bit.

"Hm... Maybe..." Thor smirked as he looked to his hooves. "I am rather strong for a boy my age."

They soon went back to work on the billboard.

"You and Dad gettin' along okay?" Applejack asked Clark.

"Oh, yes," Clark smiled. "I think he's seeing me as like another son to him and Big Mac seems me like his little brother."

"Oh, good!" Applejack beamed. "Ah was hopin' y'all would get along. Ah'm getting along great with yer mother."

Clark smiled from that before the two blushed a bit as they got along with each other's families.

"Hammer." Clark then said.

Thor soon carried a hammer of his own before hammering with the others against two billboard pieces that went together. Unknown to them, stacks of pieces of wood changed into the color brown as did the rope that held them together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo and Rarity soon walked off together.

"Huh, this looks familiar." Mo said, seeing one design in the display window.

"Hm?" Rarity glanced over before looking surprised. "That's one of MY designs!"

"Oh! Wow!" Mo replied.

They soon went into the boutique.

"Hello?" Rarity spoke up.

The pegasus mare in there gasped and beamed towards Rarity like she was a celebrity. "Whoa, no way! Stack my pancakes! Are you really thee Rarity?!"

"Uh, it's just 'Rarity'," The unicorn fashionista replied. "Uh, and I-I couldn't help, but notice that you've got-"

"I love ya! I love ya so much!" The mare gushed to her. "Your work, I mean! Your designs, your taste, your eye for beauty!"

"Whoa, sounds like you have a fan, Rarity." Mo smiled at the fashionista unicorn.

"Quite," Rarity replied from that as she shook hooves with the pegasus mare. "Well, thank you-"

"They're the perfect canvas for me to fancy up!" The pegasus smiled, taking out a starred fabric.

"Yes, about that," Rarity replied. "The... The hat, the boa, the scarf, the-"

"Do ya like 'em?" The pegasus asked hopefully.

"Very charming." Rarity smiled.

"Those are Kerfuffle originals!" The pegasus mare beamed from that before she realized she should introduce himself. "I'm Kerfuffle! Spelled like it sounds, with a double 'ffff' for the 'fuff'! I should really stop talking now."

Mo chuckled a bit. "Nice to meet you, Kerfuffle; my name is Mo."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but with all this talent why not display your own work instead of adding to others?" Rarity asked as she put a pair of sunglasses on a table.

The pegasus soon laughed to that.

"Uh, did Rarity say something funny?" Mo asked her.

"Oh. Oh, no, I-I couldn't," Kerfuffle replied as she soon flew off by her mirror. "It's... Not good enough by itself."

"Hmph, au contraire," Rarity smiled as she began to help, taking a striped shawl for around her neck. "Take this shawl. Hoof-dyed, nicely woven, a piece of art by itself. Imagine if you could work in color."

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"Oh, I do imagine. I mean, that's how I design things," Kerfuffle smiled as she reached out to touch the scarf. "I feel in my heart what the colors are. Like this scarf. This stripe is red, then orange, yellow..."

"Then green, blue, indigo, and violet?" Mo guessed.

"Of course!" Kerfuffle beamed.

"Like a rainbow," Rarity smiled before she thought of something. "How would you like to work with me as the official assistant designer of the Rainbow Festival?"

"Really? Work with you?! I can't believe it!" Kerfuffle gasped before squealing and giggling to herself before she paused for a moment. "Wait, there's still a Rainbow Festival?"

"Darling, if we have anything to do with it, not only will there be a festival, it will be the most stylish anypony in this town has ever seen! Now let's get started!" Rarity announced to her biggest fan.

"And I shall help!" Mo volunteered, she may had been a tomboy, but she had a feminine side when it came to fashion, especially with how her adoptive mother made most of her own clothes.

As they got started, the hat on the table turned purple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus and Twilight flew off before going into one building.

"I'm sure Ms. Petals has a book that can help us out." Atticus said hopefully.

The building they went into was the hotel and where they soon went into the library and where they were amazed by it.

"Man... This is incredible... Like Prince Adam's library." Atticus commented.

"You're telling me." Twilight smiled in agreement.

"Ya like it?" Petunia smiled from the ladder.

"I love it." Twilight smiled back.

"We just never thought-" Atticus started.

"That a teeny town like Hope Hollow would have a library this grand?" Petunia guessed as she cut him off with a small smile. "We may be small, but we're well-read. I make sure of it."

"Mayor Sunny was right," Twilight smiled. "You are something!"

"Did he really say that?" Petunia giggled while blushing. "Oh, that silly unicorn. Did he say anythin' else?" she then asked.

Atticus hid a small smirk from that.

"I mean, uh, anyhoo, what can I do you for?" Petunia then asked bashfully.

"I don't suppose you have a magic section?" Twilight asked Petunia.

Petunia giggled as she pointed out different sections all related to magic. "'Arcane', 'Elemental', or 'Theory of'?"

Atticus and Twilight beamed together from the excitement.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Cherry, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie..._**

"Let's see... If 50 cupcakes makes a party, that means for the festival, we need..." Pinkie Pie said before stopping to do a little Math to herself. "Divide by two, carry the one..."

"More?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Super more!" Pinkie Pie beamed, leaning against her. "We're gonna need some baking help!"

"Sounds like it." Cherry said.

They soon came up to the bakery as the sign creaked a bit like it was getting ready to fall, and once it did, it broke in half on the ground. Cherry, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie soon moved some dust to take a look inside, but the place seemed empty.

"It looks like it's closed." Fluttershy commented.

"Aw, that's so sad." Pinkie Pie pouted.

"Now what?" Cherry asked.

"We can only use the ones from our yard, lovey." A familiar voice told another.

"Oh, darling, stop it."

"Aw, great, it's that Yuppie Couple again." Cherry commented.

* * *

"Excuse me," Pinkie Pie spoke up, coming beside the unicorn couple with a smile. "I see you're taking your pie for a walk, and I was wondering-"

"We're not interested," The mare scoffed in annoyance. "Ugh, it's getting so a pony can't even walk down the street without being terrorized."

"Oh, please, that wasn't terrorize... _This_ is terrorize," Cherry said before asking Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie, if you please?"

"Sure, Cherry! Now, see this?" Pinkie Pie beamed before making a wide-eyed face with a wild mane and her mouth gaping open, looking a bit frightening for small children.

The unicorn couple recoiled in horror from that face.

"This is terrorize!" Pinkie Pie then smiled innocently.

The unicorn couple soon started to walk past Pinkie Pie and Cherry.

"So, how would you like to be a part of the official baking team of the Rainbow Festival?" Pinkie Pie asked them, still following them.

"There's still a Rainbow Festival?" The mare asked dubiously.

"Uh-huh. We'll have a booth with cupcakes and pastries and fun, and we're gonna start with this pie! Let the taste test begin!" Pinkie Pie beamed before she took the pie from the couple and bit into it, but gagged and groaned as it tasted terrible. "What kind of pie did you say this was supposed to be?"

"Apricot." The stallion replied.

"Judging by Pinkie Pie's expression after tasting the pie; I'm guessing it wasn't that good." Cherry said.

"Cherry, it was awful, you try it!" Pinkie Pie yelped, taking some pie.

"No, Pinkie Pie, I don't-" Cherry cried out only for her face to get stuffed with the pie before she gulped thickly and groaned. "Ugh... Now I feel sick... Are you sure those were apricots?!"

"Yeah, it's kinda crunchy." Pinkie Pie added.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Fluttershy smiled softly.

"Well, the apricots are from our very own tree." The mare defended.

"In our very own yard." The stallion added.

"Behind our very own house." The mare then concluded.

"Maybe we should see your tree then." Cherry suggested.

They soon walked off together to go and check out the tree as Cherry spit out some pieces from her mouth, still disgusted with the pie.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Barley and Pickle were stretching a bit as Rainbow Dash monitored them like a gym coach.

"All right, rookies," Rainbow Dash smiled. "Show me what you got."

"She sounds exactly how we imagined she'd sound." Barley whispered to Pickle after gasping.

"Only 20% cooler." Pickle whispered back with a smile.

"Well?" Rainbow Dash asked as they just stood there. "Aren't you gonna fly or something?"

"Yes, sir! I mean, ma'am. Uh..." Pickle saluted.

The twins chuckled nervously before they soon went flying, though they had a bit of trouble and were close to falling again as this didn't go as well as they had hoped before Rainbow Dash caught them from falling, carrying them by Pickle's hood before she set them down on the ground.

"Fancy flying is something you have to work up to," Rainbow Dash advised to the fallen twins. "Even I didn't become 'Rainbow Dash' in one day." she then put Barley's beanie on her head.

"_Two_ days?" Barley asked.

"Everypony's got to learn the basics before they can show off." Rainbow Dash advised, giving Barley her beanie back before doing various tricks through the sky with rainbow streaks following her.

"Whoa!" The twins gasped in amazement.

"You'll get there," Rainbow Dash advised as she led them through the sky. "But first, let's start with a single flip."

The grass seemed to glow a vibrant green color as the twins looked excited.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patch continued to follow after Light Shine.

"Alright, this should be a good place," Light Shine said before using his magic to levitate the book from Patch and up to his face before opening it. "Alright, one of these spells must be the one to do the trick."

"So, you're gonna try to bring a rainbow back into your home?" Patch smiled to him.

"Yeah," Light Shine said before finding a spell that looked like it might work. "This might work." He soon faced a flower before charging up his horn with magic before casting the spell on it.

Patch gave a hopeful smile to Light Shine as he came beside him to the flower.

"'Let the love and hope flow through... I bring to you a rainbow glow'!" Light Shine recited as he shot at the flower from his horn's magic.

The flower began to look almost full of color and where it seemed like it was working.

'It's working, it's really working.' Patch thought to himself with a smile.

Light Shine grinned hopefully. Eventually, something happened, and the flower faded back to the way it was.

"Oh..." Light Shine frowned.

"Darn, I was so sure it was going to return to color." Patch comforted him before the unicorn colt threw the book at a tree.

"I'm never going to find any spell to fix the problem I caused!" Light Shine cried out. "I never should have used my magic on the Rainbow Generator!"

"Wait, what?!" Patch asked.

Light Shine looked sheepish. "I'm never gonna find a spell to fix this problem." he then said nervously.

"No, no, after that; you're the one that really caused the color to go away?" Patch asked.

Light Shine bit his lip and glanced away rapidly like whenever Applejack was caught lying.

"Light Shine... You didn't... Did you...?" Patch asked.

"...I _did_..." Light Shine sighed, bowing his head, feeling a bit ashamed of himself.

"But why?" Patch asked.

"I lost all hope..." Light Shine slowly shut his eyes in depression.

"How could a colt your age lose all hope in anything?" Patch replied.

"Well, it's easy after your parents die." Light Shine frowned.

"Surely it can't be bad as-" Patch said before his eyes widened. "Uh... W-What did you say?"

"My parents died..." Light Shine repeated, softly, yet still painfully.

"Oh... M-My gosh... I'm so sorry..." Patch said softly as he felt like he just got punched in the stomach.

"After m-my parents died, I rarely played with the other foals anymore and I always stayed by myself, studying," Light Shine frowned. "But then at the last Rainbow Festival..."

Flashback time. Patch frowned back as he listened to the story.

* * *

_Many ponies were talking and sounding excited about the upcoming Rainbow Festival which would be starting very soon._

"Before I tell you about how I caused the town of losing its color, I should tell you all about how my parents met." Light Shine's voice said.

"Well, all right..." Patch's voice replied.

We then cut to a big city which looked like New York City, but of course, this was a pony land, so it was actually Manehattan.

_"Oh... This city is so crowded... I wanna get out of here," A young unicorn mare said as she looked out into downtown with ponies crowded all around as she ran into town for some errands for her family. "Okay, if I remember correctly; I need a pie for dessert tonight, and I also need a new hat for Mother, and-"_

_A taxi soon sped by, splashing her a little._

_"Augh!" The mare cried out before pouting as she was soaked and to make matters worse, it started to rain. "Fantastic..." She then muttered sarcastically, wiping her eyes a bit from the rainfall._

_Suddenly, an umbrella was shown coming over her to protect her from the wet._

_"Huh?" The mare asked as she noticed the umbrella until she looked to see a stallion holding the umbrella with his magic protecting them both from the ran._

_"Let's get you out of this rain, huh?" The stallion smiled to her, sounding like he had a different accent._

_"Um... Yeah..." The mare replied. _

_"Where you headed?" The stallion asked. _

_"Oh, I need to pick up a pie and a hat." The mare replied._

_"I'll walk you to the bakery and hat store then." The stallion smiled._

_"Oh, thanks," The mare replied as they soon crossed the streets together. "Um... I don't think I've seen you around before."_

_"Well, I'm visiting, but it is a big city." The stallion smiled. "I kinda miss my quiet little hometown right about now."_

_"Where do you live?" The mare asked._

_"Hope Hollow," The stallion smiled. "It's a very quiet friendly little town, though it's mostly packed and fun to be around for the Rainbow Festival."_

_"That sounds so nice..." The mare smiled back._

_"If you like, you could come to Hope Hollow." The stallion smiled back._

_"Oh... That sounds so nice..." The mare beamed. "Um... My name is Nightshine."_

_"My name is Neon Light." The stallion said._

_The stallion and mare smiled to each other as they seemed to have a strong connection even if they just met._

_Eventually, they came to pick up the pie and the hat, though Nightshine didn't want to leave Neon Light just yet._

_"Well, it's getting dark." Neon Light said._

_"Oh... So it is..." Nightshine said bashfully. _

_"I'll walk ya home." Neon Light offered._

_"Thank you... I would like that." Nightshine bowed her head gratefully._

* * *

"As my father walked my mother home, she started to hope he'd stay for the night." Light Shine's voice narrated.

_Nightshine brought Neon Light into a high tower like a skyscraper and they climbed up the steps until they soon came to the door._

_"Well, this is it," Nightshine said as she went to go inside as it was her home. "Thank you so much, Neon Light."_

_"Oh... You're welcome, Miss Nightshine..." Neon Light beamed, though he frowned as he didn't want to stop seeing her._

_Nightshine looked back to him as she came to see her parents who were a familiar looking unicorn couple._

_"Oh, it's so nice to see that Orange couple." The mother chuckled to the father._

_"Oh, indeed." The father chuckled back in agreement._

_Nightshine soon came to see her parents._

_"Oh! Darling, there you are." The mother said._

_"Sorry, Mother, sorry, Father, I got a little lost." Nightshine told her parents._

_"Well, we're just happy you're safe." The father said._

_Neon Light stayed by the door._

_"Can I have a new friend stay over?" Nightshine asked hopefully._

_"Oh, darling, it's rather late." The mother cooed to her daughter._

_"Please?" Nightshine begged her parents._

_The couple looked to each other before looking to Neon Light who stood there._

_"I-If it's not too much trouble, Miss and Sir..." Neon Light grinned bashfully._

_"Well... I suppose you could stay for a bit longer." The mother replied._

_"Oh, thank you!" Nightshine smiled as she hugged her mother._

_The couple gave small smiles to their daughter._

_"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs..." Neon Light smiled as he bowed to the couple before realizing something. "Oh, I'm sorry, I never caught your last name, Nightshine." he then said. _

_"Oh, sorry, Hoofington." Nightshine smiled back sheepishly. _

_"Right then," Neon Light replied, bowing to the couple again. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington."_

_"You're quite welcome." Mr. Hoofington told him._

_Neon Light smiled bashfully._

_"Allow me to show you around." Nightshine smiled as she walked off with Neon Light to show him around the building while her parents accepted their pie and hat since they sent her out to fetch them._

"It sounds like something out of a romance novel." Patch's voice commented about how the young colt's parents first met.

"Yep." Light Shine's voice said.

_"Do you like it here in Manehattan?" Neon Light asked Nightshine._

_"It's okay, I guess," Nightshine replied. "I'd just rather like to be somewhere less crowded and more friendly." She soon remembered what Neon Light mentioned about Hope Hollow._

_"You could always try Hope Hollow..." Neon Light suggested while blushing. "It'd be great to see you again."_

_"I'd like that too." Nightshine smiled as she also blushed._

_Neon Light and Nightshine blushed to each other, chuckling a bit as they became close from that night onward._

* * *

"And so later on my mother informed Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington who she was staying with all about Hope Hollow." Light Shine's voice narrated.

_"So... You're leaving home?" Mrs. Hoofintgton asked._

_"Yes," Nightshine replied. "I'm following my heart, and it's leading me into Hope Hollow. Isn't the saying home is where the heart is?"_

_"Well, yes, I suppose that's true." Mrs. Hoofington had to admit._

_"And where your parents would want you to follow your heart." Mr. Hoofington told Nightshine._

_Nightshine nodded as she knew that the Hoofingtons weren't her real parents, but they took her in so she would have a place to stay._

_"You know we love you like your own daughter... If you would like to go to Hope Hollow... Then you may so you can see that stallion again." Mrs. Hoofington said._

_"Oh! Thank you both so much!" Nightshine beamed, clapping her front hooves. "I feel so happy!"_

"And so my mother decided to move to Hope Hollow and not soon after, so did the Hoofingtons because, well, Manehatten wasn't exactly a great place to live where you want to talk to anypony." Light Shine's voice narrated.

"I can imagine," Patch's voice replied. "Apple Bloom told me some stories about her cousin Babs Seed who lives there."

"Once my mother and the Hoofingtons got to Hope Hollow, they settled in two different places." Light Shine's voice narrated.

* * *

_Neon Light was seen around town, a bit distantly before brightening up as he stood up on all fours to find his very Special Somepony. Nightshine smiled as she soon came up to him before they shared a kiss together. _

_"You came... I'm so glad that you came..." Neon Light beamed._

_"I am too." Nightshine smiled._

_The two happily hugged and nuzzled up against each other._

_"Oh... It looks so peaceful over here." Nightshine smiled as she looked all around the little town._

_"Thanks." Neon Light smiled back._

_The two soon wandered off together to explore._

"And so, Mother settled in as Dad showed her around the town as she seemed to love it a whole lot more than Manehattan, especially with how happy and close that the ponies were, and she soon got to experience her very first Rainbow Festival." Light Shine narrated.

Patch smiled as that sounded wonderful, he wished he could experience the Rainbow Festival, but it seemed like he wouldn't be able to.

_"Must be great to fly up and around like that." Nightshine said as she and Neon Light watched some pegasi flying off together._

_"I know a spell that can give you wings." Neon Light smiled at Night Shine._

_"You would do that for me?" Nightshine gasped._

_"Well, would you like to fly like a pegasus?" Neon Light smiled._

_"Hmm... I guess flying would be nice to do myself... The pegasi always look so happy and free while in flight." Nightshine smiled back._

_"Then please... Let me help you fly." Neon Light smiled. He then soon used his magic to give Nightshine some wings._

_Nightshine blinked before looking over and beamed brightly as she soon flexed out and showed off her wings. Neon Light smiled, backing up a bit. Nightshine giggled as she jumped up in the air and began to fly around as she loved flying so far. Neon Light smiled as he was happy for Nightshine. Nightshine smiled and decided to take Neon Light for a ride._

_"Let me be your wings, Let me be your only love, Let me take you far beyond the stars~," Neon Light began to sing to Nightshine as they fell in love rather quickly. "Let me be your wings, Let me lift you high above, Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours, Anything that you desire, Anything at all, Everyday I'll take you higher, And I'll never let you fall~"_

_The two of them began to enjoy the view from in the sky. Nightshine held onto Neon Light as they sat on top of a cloud together, looking out into Hope Hollow._

_"Neon Light, this has been the best time of my life." Nightshine smiled tearfully._

_"Same here." Neon Light smiled back._

_"I think I really like you." Nightshine blushed a little._

_Neon Light's eyes widened before he grinned, feeling very happy to hear that. "I really like you too, Nightshine."_

_Nightshine smiled happy to hear that before they saw the Rainbow Generator activating and shooting out rainbow colors into the sky._

_"Ooh..." Neon Light smiled._

_"Ahh..." Nightshine added._

_The two giggled to that as it made their special day together even better._

* * *

"Sounds so romantic." Patch's voice said.

Light Shine gave a small smile to Patch while his new friend smiled back.

"I guess all parents meeting each other for the first time is always a nice story," Patch said. "I know my sister Penny loves the story of how our parents first met with Roger and Anita."

"Yes... They always made it sound like a fairy tale." Light Shine smiled about his parents.

"So then when did your parents get married?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... I know Dad proposed after that and they spent months of planning... I'd say half a year after they met." Light Shine replied.

"Well, they sure do sound like star-crossed lovers." Patch smiled.

"Yeah..." Light Shine smiled back.

_Nightshine and Neon Light smiled to each other as it was their wedding day about six months after the Rainbow Festival, and where everything looked perfect on that day. Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington looked very emotional on the day._

_"Thank you so much for coming." Nightshine wiped her eyes to them before she put her veil over her face._

_"Well, you know how much like a daughter you are to us." Mrs. Hoofington replied._

_Nightshine nodded before hugging her._

_"Was your mother adopted?" Patch's voice asked._

_"...I don't know the full story... I never found out..." Light Shine's voice replied softly, but little did he know, he would find out very soon. "All I know is that Mr. Hoofington walked my mother down the aisle once they heard the wedding march."_

_Patch nodded as they went back into the story. Mr. Hoofington held out his hoof and Nightshine linked her hoof into his as she put her veil over her face while Neon Light waited at the end of the aisle with Mayor Sunny Skies there to conduct the service as the other ponies who came to the wedding stood up with smiles for the bride. And when Neon Light saw Nightshine, he nearly went jaw-dropped._

_"She looks lovely." Mayor Sunny Skies smiled to Neon Light._

_"She really does..." Neon Light sniffled, but smiled back as he felt chills around his body as his heart raced._

_"Calm yourself, Neon." Mayor Sunny Skies smiled at the groom._

_"Right... Right... Sorry..." Neon Light blushed a little._

_Eventually, Nightshine came to the end and Mr. Hoofington let her go to her groom and so, the wedding ceremony began. Everyone soon sat, except for Neon Light, Nightshine, and Mayor Sunny Skies. Mayor Sunny Skies cleared his throat and began the matrimonial speech. Nightshine and Neon Light smiled to each other while Mrs. Hoofington wiped her eyes with a hanky before offering it to her husband as he blew his nose a bit noisily. The couple even shared homemade poems to each other about spending the rest of their lives together, hoping and wondering what their wonderful family would be like after they would be officially married as husband and wife. And once after their poems, it was time for the 'I do's._

_"Do you-" Mayor Sunny Skies began._

_"I do. I mean... Huh?" Neon Light replied._

_"A bit eager, aren't we?" Mayor Sunny Skies teased. "Do you, Neon Light, take Nightshine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do." Neon Light then said._

_"And do you, Nightshine, take Neon Light to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Mayor Sunny Skies asked._

_Nightshine sniffled as she was more emotional than her groom. "I do."_

_"Then by the power vested in me, in the town of Hope Hollow, I now pronounce you two as husband and wife," Mayor Sunny Skies announced. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Neon Light beamed as he soon used his horn to lift up Nightshine's veil and the two shared their first kiss as an officially married couple._

"And you can already tell how the wedding went and who caught the bouquet." Light Shine's voice said.

"Yep, I have a pretty good idea." Patch's voice replied.

_Nightshine beamed as she tossed her bouquet and it seemed that Petunia had caught the bouquet which made Mayor Sunny Skies look very hopeful and thrilled from that. And where Petunia Petals looked just as happy._

_"Hey, pal, it looks like it could be your turn next." Neon Light chuckled to Mayor Sunny Skies._

_"Heh... Who knows?" Mayor Sunny Skies smiled bashfully as he looked hopeful about marrying Petunia Petals, but who knew if that would ever happen to him._

_The flashback soon ended._

* * *

"After the wedding came their honeymoon." Light Shine said.

While Light Shine kept telling Patch his parents story that they told him before their death, the flower behind them changed yellow. Of course, they didn't seem to notice that at first.

"During the honeymoon... Some special news..." Light Shine smiled bashfully.

"Uh, I think I can guess what happened." Patch chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with Fluttershy, Cherry, Pinkie Pie, and the Hoofington's..._**

"If you don't mind my asking, you don't sound like the other ponies here in town." Fluttershy began to the couple as they seemed different than the other ponies in Hope Hollow.

"Oh, we weren't born here," Mr. Hoofington replied. "We're originally from Manehattan."

"But it was so big," Mrs. Hoofington added, sounding exhausted. "All those ponies crammed together, never talking to each other."

"But we heard from Nightshine, Hope Hollow was different." Mr. Hoofington told Fluttershy.

"Oh, and she was right, it was... For a while..." Mrs. Hoofington said.

"Nightshine?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, she was our foster daughter." Mrs. Hoofington explained.

"Oh..." Cherry then said.

"We were very, very close friends with her mother, and she trusted us to look after the foal for her... So we practically raised Nightshine almost her whole life, and we were pretty much her parents for her life." Mr. Hoofington then added.

"So... What happened that changed?" Cherry then asked.

"Uh, things changed," Mrs. Hoofington said before seeing something that made her change the subject. "Oh! Here. This is the tree."

"This is where the apricots in my pie came from." Mr. Hoofington then added.

One of the apricots was soon seen falling off the tree, not looking very ripe, landing on the ground right in front of them.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I don't think these are very ripe," Pinkie Pie said as she examined the fruit with her magnifying glass. "Apricots are supposed to be orange."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it?" Mr. Hoofington replied. "With hardly any colors in this town, one apricot looks like another."

"What about use the ones from that tree?" Cherry asked as she pointed to an apricot tree that was close to a fence.

"Cherry's right," Fluttershy added. "Its apricots are big and juicy."

"Oh. We can't use the apricots from that tree." Mr. Hoofington replied.

"Sure ya can!" Pinkie Pie smiled. "All you gotta do is-"

"Hey! Stay away from my tree!" An old, cranky voice complained from behind the fence with an eye glaring out from the hole.

"Eustace Bagge, is that you?" Cherry remarked.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just old Moody Root." Mr. Hoofington replied.

"He's made it quite clear he won't share his apricots," Mrs. Hoofington added. "He hasn't even said 'hello' in ages."

"Have you tried saying 'hello' to him?" Fluttershy replied.

"What? Well, no, but-" Mr. Hoofington told her.

"Mr. Moody Root, are you there?" Fluttershy soon called out, approaching the fence.

"Who wants to know?" Moody Root asked.

"Yo Mama." Cherry replied.

"What?!" Moody Root snapped.

"I'm Fluttershy," The yellow pegasus mare smiled to the old stallion as she flew over the fence to face him. "Your apricot tree is beautiful. So healthy. You must take very good care of it."

"Well, I try to," Moody Root replied. "Plant food. A good water now and then. Keeps my apricots happy."

"I bet that's why you have so many of them," Fluttershy continued. "You must always be busy making things. Jam, cobbler, pie-"

"Nope, I just eat 'em," Moody Root replied. "Although, pie does sound pretty good."

"What in Equestria is she doing?" Mrs. Hoofington asked her husband.

"I haven't the foggiest, dear." Mr. Hoofington replied.

"Doing what she does best." Pinkie Pie smiled to them.

"Your neighbors were just about to bake some pies," Fluttershy smiled to Moody Root as she introduced them. "You know them, right? Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington, Mr. Moody Root."

_'And he shows himself over the fence in 3, 2, 1.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Moody Root soon peeked out, leaning over the fence. "Um... Ahem! H-H-Hello, uh..."

"Yes. Hello." Mr. Hoofington greeted his neighbor.

"Hello, Mr... Root." Mrs. Hoofington then added.

"But they're a little short on apricots." Fluttershy then added.

"If only there was some apricots we can use..." Pinkie Pie hinted before clearing her throat for quite a while.

Cherry winced a bit from that as it started to get annoying.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Mrs. Hoofington soon said to Moody Root. "We'd be happy to bake you a pie."

"Two or three pies even." Mr. Hoofington added.

"So ya mean if I give ya my apricots..." Moody Root began to suggest.

"What a great idea!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Then everypony can share." Fluttershy smiled.

"So, uh, what do you think, Mr. Moody Root?" Cherry asked.

Moody Root soon disappeared behind his fence which seemed to be a bad sign so far.

"Ugh... Oh, well." Mrs. Hoofington rolled her eyes at that.

"Wait for it..." Fluttershy smiled.

They all looked to the fence in suspense until it soon opened up to show Moody Root as he suddenly looked friendly. "Got a ladder?" The stallion asked once he appeared. "We can just pick 'em from your side of the fence!"

"Um, yes, of course!" Mr. Hoofington replied as he went to lead the way with his wife. "Uh, this way!"

And as they went to get a ladder, some of Mr. Moody Root's apricots returned to their orange colors without them knowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus and Twilight were still hard at work as they hit the books.

"A prism curse? An erasure spell?" Atticus suggested.

"None of these are big enough to make a whole town lose its color on their own!" Twilight replied before groaning. "Ugh..."

Atticus soon thought of something which made him smile. "Unless..."

Twilight looked curiously to him.

"Oh, for the love o' cheddar!" Mayor Sunny Skies' voice was then heard.

Twilight and Atticus flew over to a turned bookcase to see the stallion having some sort of trouble as he wrote on a paper in front of him. And where he was in another room that was behind the bookcase.

"Mayor Skies." The two young Alicorns greeted.

"Oh!" Mayor Sunny Skies gasped as he didn't see them there.

"What is all this?" Twilight and Atticus asked.

"Princess Twilight! Prince Atticus! Welcome to our town's Rainbow Room," Mayor Sunny Skies smiled as he showed them. "Anything you want ta know about each year's festival from the very beginnin'."

They took a look to see medals and trophies along with pictures, but unlike everything else in Hope Hollow, they were in color.

"The pictures!" Atticus noticed. "They're in color!"

"Sure are. Oh..." Mayor Sunny Skies said softly. "Those are from happier times. Back when there still was a festival," he then took a look into one of the shiny, though gray trophies. "Seems even though we faded, the memory never did. I come here sometimes for inspiration. I need plenty for this speech I'm writin'. Biggest one of my life," he then levitated his paper to go back to writing until he suddenly saw Petunia Petals. "Oh! Didn't see ya there!"

"Sunny, I didn't know you were here." Petunia Petals smiled at the mayor.

"Uh, Uh, j-just leavin'," Mayor Sunny Skies smiled back, though incredibly nervous before he soon dashed off all of the sudden. "I-I gotta finish this. W-Well, uh, s-see ya later!"

Atticus shook his head, though had a small smirk as he sensed a strong connection with the fleeing stallion and Petunia Petals.

Twilight continued to look at the pictures in amazement before approaching the mare. "Whoa. The festival was really something, wasn't it?" she then remarked.

"Used to be wonderful," Petunia nodded. "It brought the whole town together for a long time, and these pictures are from the last festival. You can see it didn't go well."

Atticus and Twilight were soon shown three pictures one that was full of color and the other two had faded color.

"Right," Twilight said as she levitated the three pictures. "The mayor's magic in the generator caused the colors to go."

"That's what Sunny thinks," Petunia replied with a frown before smiling softly. "He blames himself for it, but I'm still not convinced it was anythin' other than an accident!"

"There's something strange about this; I just can't put my hand-Er... Hoof on it." Atticus said as he looked at the three pictures.

"I know what you mean," Twilight agreed as she felt the same feeling. "If only the Generator hadn't been destroyed..."

"Not _all_ of it was." Petunia told them as they soon looked back as she took out the machine from behind her desk for them to see.

"Wow!" Atticus and Twilight marveled.

"I don't keep it out because I know it hurts th' mayor to see it." Petunia told them.

"Mind if we borrow this?" Twilight and Atticus asked her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile back with Light Shine and Patch..._**

Patch and Light Shine continued to hang out like friends would as the ponies went about their business.

"I'm sorry you lost your parents." Patch said to Light Shine.

"It's okay, but I doubt they'd be happy with how I caused this." Light Shine frowned, referring to the town without its color.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault though." Patch frowned back.

Light Shine frowned back as he was going to reveal of what happened.

* * *

**Flashback to the last Rainbow Festival.**

_Of course, everyone was having a lot of fun and looking forward to the big booming rainbow they waited all year for. Unfortunately, there wasn't as many ponies at the festival that year and where Light Shine didn't look happy at all and when he saw Mayor Sunny Skies taking the Rainbow Generator to make the rainbow bigger that gave him an idea of how to show everyone that it was hopeless for any happiness._

_"Hmph... Why should they all be happy when you're just gonna end up being all alone in the cold, dark world?" Light Shine firmly pouted to himself. He soon began to follow after mayor Sunny Skies as he had an idea for the Rainbow Generator._

_Mayor Sunny Skies hummed happily and hopefully to himself, unaware that he was being followed._

_"Don't fail me now." Light Shine told his horn on the way._

_Mayor Sunny Skies soon put the Rainbow Generator down before going off to look for a welding mask. Light Shine came toward the Rainbow Generator._

_"Now, where did I put that old mask?" Mayor Sunny Skies muttered to himself as he wandered off._

_Light Shine glared at the Rainbow Generator, feeling like it was mocking him before his horn glowed a bit and he soon shot his magic at the machine, letting out a small growl. And while he was using his magic he thought of how hopeless the Rainbow Generator already was or at least to him. After breaking the machine a bit, he soon stopped his horn's magic as he glared with tears in his eyes. He soon saw Mayor Sunny Skies and hid before he wiped the tears out of his eyes._

_"There we go... All set." Mayor Sunny Skies smiled as he was blissfully unaware of the damages brought onto the Rainbow Generator as he was about to use it._

_"More than you think." Light Shine whispered to himself._

_We are soon shown Mayor Sunny Skies bringing the supposedly upgraded Rainbow Generator to the podium. Light Shine backed up into the shadows. The ponies who had come to the Rainbow Festival soon crowded to see the Rainbow Generator work its magic. Mayor Sunny Skies smiled to them as he soon went to turn on the machine for all of them. But when he turned on the machine, the magic began to overload it. And when Light Shine saw this, he was just as surprised as everyone else. The other ponies looked surprised and alarmed as this wasn't meant to happen._

_"Whoa... Overload..." Light Shine whispered to himself as he blended in with the crowd, but then, there was a magical explosion._

_This made nearly all of the colors fade and it now looked all black and white rather than all colorful with red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. The ponies ran off in a panic while Mayor Sunny Skies looked concerned over what happened, he tried to stop the fleeing ponies, but they were all already gone, and now, Hope Hollow was left in its depressing, colorless state. Light Shine looked shocked as this wasn't what he meant to happen. And he looked scared as he saw Mayor Sunny Skies look at him and where he soon ran from the unicorn stallion, fearing the worst._

* * *

Light Shine bowed his head in present day to Patch.

"So you broke the machine... Because you lost your hope after your parents died..." Patch said softly.

Light Shine nodded with a frown. Patch soon comforted him. Light Shine came in as she appreciated the comfort.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Patch coaxed.

"Ever since the last Rainbow Festival; I've been afraid to see Mayor Sunny Skies, he might throw me out of town after what I've done." Light Shine frowned.

"That is scary, but... I don't think he'd throw you out if you explained..." Patch said.

"Oh, no, Patch; I can't risk it," Light Shine shook his head. "He wouldn't understand. Grown-ups never understand."

"I'm sure he'll understand once you explain everything." Patch assured him.

Light Shine stared at the ground.

"Come now, it won't be as bad as you think," Patch smiled to him. "Trust me."

"I guess." Light Shine said as he kicked the ground slightly.

"I'll help you," Patch said. "Because friends help each other."

"Who would wanna be my friend after what I did?" Light Shine pouted.

"Well... _I_ would." Patch replied.

"R-Really?" Light Shine asked.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Oh... Patch... Thank you..." Light Shine said softly as that seemed to mean a lot to him.

Light Shine soon picked up his book with his magic before he and Patch made their way to tell Mayor Sunny Skies the truth about what happened at the last Rainbow Festival. As they walked off, a bench changed into a red color without them knowing.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Applejack, Clark, Thor, and Torque Wrench..._**

"Ready for assistance!" Thor grinned excitedly like a big puppy dog.

"Okay, Thor, you can hold up the billboard while I peg it." Clark replied.

"I'll do it!" Thor beamed.

Clark chuckled a bit as he pegged the billboard and Thor held up the billboard until it could stand on its own. And once it stood on its own, Thor let it go.

"Great job, buddy." Clark smiled to Thor before hoof-bumping him for the help.

Applejack and Torque Wrench smiled to the sight themselves.

"Great job!" Mayor Sunny Skies laughed happily as he came to take a look. "It's even better than it was before, don'tcha know?"

Everyone in town soon noticed that the billboard was back up.

"Rainbow Festival?" A pegasus mare asked.

"Didn't know it was still goin' on." A unicorn stallion replied.

"Sure is! Bigger and better than ever! I hope," Mayor Sunny Skies beamed. "Tell all your friends!"

"Can we go, Mama?" A pegasus colt asked hopefully.

"I suppose so," The mare smiled. "Why not?"

As she and the unicorn stallion walked on ahead, the pegasus colt's mane turned yellow and when he saw it do that, he gasped with a smile before he went to catch up with the pegasus mare and unicorn stallion. Thor rubbed his eyes and did a bit of a double take.

* * *

"Mr. Mayor, we hope you don't mind, but-" Atticus said as he carried the Rainbow Generator while he and Twilight flew over.

"Where'd ya find that?" Mayor Sunny Skies asked, noticing the machine.

"I gave it to them, Sunny," Petunia replied. "They have an idea."

"The best idea would be just to throw that thing into the trash heap." Mayor Sunny Skies frowned.

"Don't say something like that!" Atticus frowned back.

"Our theory is that the Generator magnifies whatever magic it uses, makes it stronger," Twilight advised, making pictures appear in the sky with her horn's magic. "So if we could rebuild it and use one of the reversal spells we just read about, it could work to bring color back to the town!"

"Even if we could get it workin' again, which is quite a tall order-" Mayor Sunny Skies replied.

"Not for a gifted repair pony who we just happen to know." Applejack said to him, referring to Torque Wrench.

Torque Wrench soon walked over to see what she had to work with the Rainbow Generator.

"Think you can handle it?" Clark smiled to the repair pony as Atticus levitated the machine with his magic.

"Let me take a look-see," Torque Wrench said before taking a look as she had a good feeling then. "Yeah, I could give 'er a go."

"Huh. I don't wanna get my hope up, but... Yahoo!" Mayor Sunny Skies beamed which made the others smile hopefully.

"Don't worry," Torque Wrench then said, balancing the machine on her head as she walked off. "I'll get to work."

"Uh, how's your speech, coming Sunny? I'd be happy to help you with it if you'd like." Petunia Petals smiled at Mayor Sunny Skies as she came to his side.

"Uh, oh, no, you couldn't," Mayor Sunny Skies blushed. "Uh, t-thanks, but, uh, I have to do a little mayor-type business, don'tcha know? But I'll check back in a little bit to see how everythin's goin'." he then ran off suddenly.

Petunia Petals looked concerned from that.

"Oh, he's got it bad." Thor commented.

"Yep." Atticus agreed with his best guy friend.

"Hmm... He's acting so peculiar." Petunia Petals said, looking confused at Mayor Sunny Skies' behavior.

"From what Ah've seen of the mayor, how can ya tell exactly when 'peculiar' kicks in?" Applejack replied.

"He is a bit of a strange fellow." Clark had to agree.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Cherry, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie..._**

"Not even my personal picnics at the cemetery are this gray." Cherry muttered.

"Shh." Fluttershy nudged her a bit.

They were shown to be at a table with Moody Root and the Hoofington couple as the elder stallion began to eat the pie up happily and hungrily.

"Mm-mm-mm-mm!" Moody Root smiled to the Hoofington couple. "If I'd have known your pie was this good, I'd have given you those apricots ages ago!"

"Mr. Hoofington did all the baking." Mrs. Hoofington smiled as she smiled sweetly at her husband.

"Mm, inspired by you, Snookums." Mr. Hoofington smiled back before kissing her cheek.

Cherry stuck her tongue out with an eye roll.

"Say, the whole town should know about this here pie." Moody Root suggested.

"Oh, don't worry. They will," Pinkie Pie reassured with a smile. "We're gonna give it away at the Rainbow Festival!"

"Wait, what?" Moody Root asked. "There's still a Rainbow Festival?"

"Yes, sir." Cherry replied.

Once Moody Root was attached to his pie cart, they took off to town and without any of them knowing, the apricots on one of the trees returned to their natural colors. Cherry glanced over, about to say something.

"Come on, Cherry!" Pinkie Pie called out, leaning over to take her along.

"Erm... I'm coming!" Cherry replied, staring at the tree before following. "I wonder... Could hope in Hope Hollow be bringing the colors back?" she then asked herself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, with Twilight, Atticus, Torque Wrench, Applejack, Clark, and Petunia Petals..._**

"Well, here it is," Torque Wrench told the others. "Had to hoof-build some of the parts myself, but it's as good as new."

"Oh, Torque, it looks great!" Clark smiled. "Nobody else could've pulled this off."

"Thank you so much for your help." Twilight smiled to the repair pony.

"It was a real challenge, but turns out that was part of the fun!" Torque Wrench smiled back with a chuckle.

Atticus soon used his magic to levitate the Rainbow Generator to him as he Twilight and Torque Wrench walked over to another table. As they left, a few of the flowers they stood in front of soon got their color back.

"Whoa! D-Did y'all see that?" Applejack gasped.

"I sure did." Clark said.

Applejack and Clark looked to each other with strong amazement.

"Here we go," Atticus said as the Rainbow Generator was placed down in front of Petunia Petals. "Now we need to test it."

"Should we call the mayor?" Petunia Petals suggested with a smile.

"Might be best to make sure it works first," Twilight replied as she took a look at the book. "I'd hate to disappoint him."

"Right, first we see if it works, then we tell him." Atticus said.

"Uh, Twilight? Atticus? Ah think Ah saw-" Applejack spoke up.

"In a moment, Applejack," Twilight told her, looking over the book. "This is important."

"Yeah, but-" Applejack tried again.

"Turn on the Generator." Atticus then commanded.

"Oh. Okay..." Applejack said before she did just that.

And where the Rainbow Generator soon opened up, shooting out a rainbow.

"Ooh..." Atticus smiled as that was a good sign so far.

Everyone else looked very amazed and entranced by the vibrant colors.

"Huh! Well, look at that!" Clark smiled as he stood with Applejajck.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful?" Petunia Petals smiled all around to the visitors. "That's what the Generator has always done for years and years."

"Now, we just add magic, and-" Atticus said as Twilight used her magic on the Rainbow Generator.

There was then a big beam of white light from Twilight's magic. Twilight squeezed her eyes shut before opening them, but nothing seemed to change in the room. The ponies all looked around and they decided to go check outside, but still, no change.

"We're sorry, we thought for sure it would work." Atticus and Twilight frowned.

They then came back inside while Atticus and Twilight sulked a bit from defeat. Torque Wrench decided to take a closer look at the Rainbow Generator to see what probably went wrong.

"Let's not tell the mayor," Petunia Petals suggested. "It would break his heart."

"No, we have to tell him." Atticus frowned.

"We can't bring the color back..." Twilight added. "We failed..."

Clark and Applejack examined the colorful flowers before getting an idea.

"Twilight. Atticus. You have to see this," Clark told the Alicorns. "We-"

"We did it!" Pinkie Pie's voice beamed.

"Come on, come all!" Cherry's voice called out.

"That did not sound like Cherry." Atticus said to himself.

They soon ran off to go and see what the big ruckus was while Applejack and Clark sighed.

* * *

"Everything you need for the Rainbow Festival bake sale!" Pinkie Pie beamed as Moody Root appeared with the Hoofingtons, Fluttershy, and Cherry and the cart.

"If you want an apricot pie, then this cart is the one to go to." Cherry said.

Moody Root soon kicked the cart with his beg legs to display various pies.

"Courtesy of the Hoofingtons." Fluttershy smiled.

"And Mr. Moody Root!" Mr. Hoofington added.

"Ooh, everything looks delicious." Twilight smiled at the food.

"Mr. Moody Root!" Petunia Petals beamed to the elderly stallion. "Why, I haven't see ya in the library in ages."

"High time I came back," Moody Root smiled back to her. "Hey, you got any of them there cookbooks?"

Someone soon whooshed over them.

"What the-?!" Cherry blinked.

They soon saw the twins that Rainbow Dash befriended who were zooming all around and were in sync like professional Wonderbolts.

"Hey, they're pretty good." Torque Wrench smiled.

"They've been practicing their tails off for the big show." Rainbow Dash smiled back, flying beside the repair pony.

"What big show?" Torque Wrench asked curiously.

"The Rainbow Festival," Rainbow Dash clarified as she flew up in the air before flying back down on the ground. "They're the official entertainment."

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

The twins soon flew into each other, though they had a bit of a rocky way down and ended up falling on top of each other again in the middle of the ground.

"Uh, landing still needs a little work." Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly as she flew down beside the twins.

"You're all here! Wonderful!" Rarity beamed as she soon appeared with Mo and Kerfuffle. "You can help us set up our cart."

Cherry's eyes widened a bit as she saw a bit of a defect in one of Kerfuffle's back leg, but Atticus reminded her not to mention it or talk about it because that would be rude.

"Kerfuffle's official Rainbow Festival accessories." Mo smiled as they parked the cart full of accessories.

"Ta-da!" Kerfuffle added.

"Nice stuff." Rainbow Dash chuckled as she took a look with the others.

"And I designed color-matched accessories for each of ya!" Kerfuffle smiled to the group.

"Cool." Atticus smiled back.

Pinkie Pie took a look at some star-shaped sunglasses.

"Now you look like a Hollywood tourist." Cherry smirked a bit.

"Hmm... I can't help but notice that the color-matched accessories don't have much color." Pinkie Pie replied as she tried out the sunglasses.

"Well, of course not, silly," Rarity replied. "The town doesn't have any color, remember?"

"Oh, right." Pinkie Pie then said.

"So then how do we choose what to wear?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, but don't worry," Kerfuffle spoke up. "I know where the colors are supposed to be."

"Huh... Whatya know?" Cherry replied.

"An orange scarf for Applejack, red leggings fer Fluttershy..." Kerfuffle then began.

"Ooh..." Fluttershy smiled as she loved her leggings so far despite the faded color.

"Impressive." Cherry said.

"The pink flower lei is for, well, you-know-who." Kerfuffle then continued.

"No, who?" Pinkie Pie asked before giggling as she was given the flower necklace. "Mm-hmm."

"And look at my purple kerchief," Rarity smiled, looking down to her accessory. "Isn't it divine?"

"It, uh, looks great." Mo smiled back.

"The blue goggles are fer Rainbow Dash," Kerfuffle then said, giving goggles to the other pegasi. "And I think I have some that might match for you two."

"Whoa!" The twins beamed.

"Sweet." Mo smiled.

"Of course you all too," Kerfuffle smiled. "Some violet berets for Mo and Cherry, and a nice red collar for Patch."

"Thank you, Kerfuffle." Mo, Cherry, and Patch smiled back, accepting their gifts.

"An indigo scarf for Clark." Kerfuffle then told the former Superboy.

"Huh... Indigo, huh? That seems to go with my coat nicely." Clark smiled, accepting the scarf.

"And something very special for Princess Twilight and Prince Atticus!" Kerfuffle beamed, taking out some covers for wings as Rarity levitated them over to the Alicorns of the group. "Wing bling! In every shade of the rainbow, don'tcha know?"

The wing bling were soon put on both the Alicorns' wings.

"Wow... That looks pretty cool." Cherry said.

"It feels like a great honor." Atticus smiled.

"It is... Kerfuffle, this is amazing! Everypony, you've done great work," Twilight smiled to the others before sighing softly. "I just wish Atticus and I could've done our part. I hate to admit it, but we're stuck."

"Yeah... We don't know how to make the town's color come back." Atticus added softly.

Clark and Applejack soon brought over two flowers with color. Twilight and Atticus looked surprised to see color on the flowers.

"That's what we've been tryin' to tell ya!" Applejack replied.

"It is coming back! Look!" Clark added.

Plants and pies and the accessories began to have color again. This was truly an amazing sight for everyone to behold.

"Heh, great goggles," Atticus smiled to the pegasus twins, seeing the red color with yellow lightning bolts. "Kinda reminds me of The Flash."

"What's happening?" Fluttershy asked as the accessories were getting their color back.

"Something wonderful!" Rarity beamed.

"But how?" Atticus asked as he looked at the flower that was shown to him.

Twilight then had an idea. "It wasn't the Generator. Which means something else must have drained the town's color in the first place!" she then said before flying up with inspiration and motivation. "Come on, Atticus. We have to get back to the library!"

Atticus soon took off with Twilight and Petunia Petals as they went back to the library.

"Okay, byyyye." Cherry waved.

"Byyyyye." Atticus replied.

* * *

"Huh, I wonder where Patch is with his new friend?" Pinkie Pie said after Atticus, Twilight, and Petunia Petals left for the Rainbow Room.

"New friend?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah! Patch ran off with some unicorn colt," Pinkie Pie smiled. "Not sure where they could be though."

"Unicorn colt?" Mrs. Hoofington asked.

"Yeah, he looked about the same age as those two," Pinkie Pie said as she pointed to Pickle and Barley. "And he looked like he had a cutie mark that kinda looked like Twilight's cutie mark, only without the stars."

Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington looked to each other.

"It's so cute that Patch is making new friends," Pinkie Pie smiled. "Surprised you didn't notice him."

"You don't suppose..." Mrs. Hoofington spoke to her husband in surprise.

Mr. Hoofington looked just as surprised as his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile back with Twilight, Atticus, and Petunia Petals in the Rainbow Room..._**

"Okay, I think we got it figured out," Atticus said, looking at the photographs with a giant magnifying glass. "Look. In the second photo, when the Generator goes off, this pony is walking away. But on the third photo, when all the color's gone, he's back where he was. Which means..."

Petunia Petals gasped. "We have to tell the mayor!"

"Tell me what?" Mayor Sunny Skies' voice asked.

"Sunny! Have you seen what's happenin' outside?" Petunia Petals smiled hopefully.

"No, I've been in here fer a while workin' on my speech." Mayor Sunny Skies replied before putting his hat on and tying his bow-tie.

"Maybe we should just show him." Twilight suggested.

Atticus nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back outside..._**

Many ponies gathered around to have some pie from the Hoofington couple.

"Boy, buddy, I don't know about you, but I sure am hungry." Patch said to Light Shine.

"Same here, I'm kinda craving pie." Light Shine told Patch as they went over to the Hoofington couple.

Patch smiled from that as they went to get some pie together.

"Who wants apricot pies?" Mr. Hoofington called out to the passing ponies. "Best pies in Hope Hollow!"

"Pies for sale! Yummylicious!" Mrs. Hoofington added.

"We'll take two slices of pies please." Patch told the Hoofington couple with a smile.

"Ah, very good choice, my good men." Mr. Hoofington smiled back.

Light Shine soon looked up. Mrs. Hoofington looked over in a bit of surprise as she took a look at the young colt. Mr. Hoofington soon levitated two slices of apricot pie over to Patch and Light Shine.

"Thank you so much!" Patch smiled.

"You're very welcome," Mr. Hoofington smiled back. "You youngsters enjoy."

"Oh, we will." Patch and Light Shines smiled as the walked off with their slices as they ate them.

"That colt..." Mrs. Hoofington whispered to herself, referring to Light Shine.

"Hello, Mr. Hoofington, Mrs. Hoofington; been a while." The pegasus mare smiled as she walked over with her unicorn stallion husband.

"How lovely to see you." Mrs. Hoofington smiled back.

Then, as she said that, the color sprung into the pies and returned the older pony couple their own colors which surprised them in a very good way.

"What's better than one pie? Lots of pies!" Pinkie Pie told everyone as she juggled before they landed on Moody Root's cart in a perfect stack. "Official Rainbow Festival goodness right here now!"

The colors of the pies soon returned and which surprised Moody Root and everyone else. As they finished their slices of pies, Patch and Light Shine saw Kerfuffle's accessories cart and decided to go over to it.

"Over here, darlings!" Rarity called out.

"Just look what Kerfuffle has come up with!" Mo added.

"I never knew you did such great work," A mare smiled to Kerfuffle as she tried out some sunglasses. "I have to visit your shop."

"Hey, ya got anythin' waterproof?" The trout pony asked.

"Mm-hmm," Kerfuffle smiled and nodded before gasping as the colors returned. "Whoa!"

"Hey, girls." Patch smiled as he and Light Shine walked up to Rarity and Kerfuffle.

"Patch! So good to see you!" Mo smiled back. "Oh, have you made a new friend?"

"Yeah, this is Light Shine." Patch introduced.

Light Shine was seen looking at a scarf on the cart that caught his eye.

"Oh, you see something you like?" Mo smiled to him.

"This scarf looks great." Light Shine smiled back.

The scarf was soon levitated and wrapped around his neck by Rarity's magic. Light Shine smiled as he loved the scarf so far. He soon glowed into a bright blue color along with his scarf, though looked soft when he saw the mayor of his home.

"Oh! But... Colors!" Mayor Sunny Skies gasped. "So you were able to reverse the Generator?"

"The Generator had nothin' to do with it and never did." Petunia Petals told him.

"So none of it was my fault?" Mayor Sunny Skies asked.

"No, ya big doofus!" Petunia Petals replied. "How many times have I tried to tell ya that? All those years, ya blamed yerself for nuthin'."

"These photos from the library explained everything." Atticus said as he showed Mayor Sunny Skies the three pictures.

Light Shine glanced over as he seemed to be trying to hold something in.

"Once we realized they were out of order, it proved that the town's colors got dim before you turned on the Generator." Twilight said, showing the pictures in a new order.

"Boy howdy, am I glad to hear that!" Mayor Sunny Skies beamed from that before looking curious. "But then, what did cause it?"

"It's called-" Twilight and Atticus began.

"**_I_ DID IT!**" Light Shine soon cried out from guilt.

Everyone soon looked at Light Shine after they heard him.

* * *

Light Shine soon broke down crying a bit as the others looked at him. "I did it... This is all my fault..." he then told them all with a sob.

"What are you talking about, Light Shine?" Petunia Petals asked.

"I did this... I... I broke the Rainbow Generator!" Light Shine frowned.

Everyone, except for Patch, soon gasped after hearing that.

"YOU broke it?!" Cherry asked.

"I did," Light Shine frowned, bowing his head. "I-I'm so sorry... I just lost all of my hope."

"I lose hope all the time, you don't see me breaking stuff from it." Cherry muttered slightly.

Light Shine frowned as he started to lose hope that they would understand why he did it.

"Oh, Light Shine." Patch coaxed to his new friend.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Mayor," Light Shine bowed his head sadly. "I just missed my parents so much... A-A-And I didn't know what to do... I guess I just wanted everypony to be as miserable as I am."

"But that-" Cherry started.

"Is that 'Hopeless Magic'?" Twilight asked Atticus.

"I think so." Atticus replied.

"It's just when the Rainbow Generator would make the sky light up with all its color, it reminded me of all the times when Mom and Dad were still here, and I just didn't want to feel sad that it would be my first Rainbow Festival without them." Light Shine frowned.

The other ponies gave small frowns back to the young colt.

"Oh, son... That's really sad... I'm sorry ya had to feel that though..." Mayor Sunny Skies said to Light Shine, coming up to him.

Light Shine soon felt the mayor hug him before he hugged him back. "I'm really sorry, Sir..." The young colt sniffled.

"It's okay, son, it's okay..." Mayor Sunny Skies soothed.

Everyone understood why Light Shine did what he did after he explained.

"If you wanna banish me, go ahead, I wouldn't blame you." Light Shine frowned.

"I'm not gonna banish you," Mayor Sunny Skies told him. "What you did was a bit dumb and dangerous, and I'm a little upset, but I'm not mad at you, I promise. I admire your honesty."

Light Shine smiled that he wasn't going to be banished and that the mayor wasn't angry at him and hoped everyone else felt same way.

"We're a town of love and hope, don'tcha know?" Petunia Petals cooed to the young colt. "We're sorry about your parents though."

"Yeah... Me too..." Light Shine said softly.

Torque Wrench, Applejack, and Clark were seen at the podium with the Rainbow Generator. Eventually, all of the ponies seemed to be getting their color back as Light Shine looked all around even if he was still sad about his parents being no longer with him. Well, almost all of the ponies were getting their color back as the Mayor hadn't done his speech he had been writing.

"Wow, Patch, I feel a little bit better now... Like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Light Shine smiled to his new friend.

"That's what happens when you let your feelings out." Patch smiled back.

Light Shine smiled before hugging Patch. Patch smiled back as he gave the colt a hug right back.

"Whadaya know?" Thor beamed to his friends. "There is still a Rainbow Festival."

"And we'd better get it started," Twilight suggested. "This town's been waiting long enough."

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"The Generator's workin' again, Mr. Mayor, just the way your grandpa built her." Torque Wrench soon stated.

"I just hope my speech lives up to the occasion." Mayor Sunny Skies said nervously as he went up to his podium.

"Attention, please!" Twilight soon called out, getting all of the ponies' attention. "Welcome to the brand new Hope Hollow Annual Rainbow Festival!"

"And here's the pony who made it all possible: Mayor Sunny Skies!" Atticus then added.

Everyone began to cheer as Mayor Sunny Skies walked up to the podium.

* * *

The stallion smiled to his public as he soon began a speech. "I am as proud as a two-tailed peacock to see you all here today to once again celebrate our little town at the end of the rainbow." he then began.

The crowd cheered as even the sky showed a bright blue color with the rainbow billboard beside it.

"And I can't give enough thanks to Rainbow Dash, Princess Twilight, Prince Atticus, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Rarity, Clark, Thor, and Applejack," Mayor Sunny Skies then continued with a smile. "My grandpa started this festival to celebrate us, the ponies of Hope Hollow. It's you who brought friendship back to our town, and all the bright colors that come with it."

During his speech, ponies started to get their colors back.

"We just have to always remember to reach a hoof out to our neighbors, to respect and listen and talk to each other," The stallion mayor then continued with a fond smile. "You never know what just sayin' 'hello' to somepony can do. So, without further ado-"

"Here we go~," Pinkie Pie began to sing. "This is the moment, yeah, Let the Rainbow Festival begin!~"

Mayor Sunny Skies chuckled sheepishly before starting the Rainbow Generator. And where it soon shot the rainbow color into the sky and where the sky lit up. All of the other ponies soon began to get their rightful colors back as well as everything else in Hope Hollow.

"Wow! What's happening?" A colt gasped in amazement.

* * *

Eventually, the Mane Six and their out of world friends' gifts were soon shimmering with their own color as Atticus and Twilight marveled at their new rainbow wings. Everything else began to return to its original color.

"They're exactly as I imagined them!" Kerfuffle beamed to Rarity and Mo's gifts.

There were two ponies left who were still gray.

"That was a beautiful speech, Sunny." Petunia Petals smiled to the mayor.

"What? Oh, no, uh, that wasn't my speech." Mayor Sunny Skies replied.

"But, uh, then what have you been writing all day?" Petunia asked.

The others looked curious themselves over that.

"Well, uh, another speech. I mean, it's for later, but... Oh, flapjacks. I guess now is as good a time as any," Mayor Sunny Skies blushed to her before sighing in defeat as he took out what he was really working on and read it aloud to the mare. "_'Petunia, you've never given up on me or the town. You always had hope when we had none, and I can't imagine a day without you. You're the pony who brings color into my life. Petunia Petals, will you marry me?'_"

"Of course, you silly goose." Petunia Petals smiled.

The two ponies soon nuzzled each other which then restored their own color back to them.

"Would you also like to be a mother?" Mayor Sunny Skies asked.

"I'd love to if you're the father." Petunia Petals smiled.

Mayor Sunny Skies was happy to hear that before he began to whisper the reason why he asked her that question. Petunia Petals beamed and smiled fondly to him from that before they looked over to Light Shine.

"Attention, everypony!" Rainbow Dash called out while in flight. "Introducing Hope Hollow's very own Junior Wonderbolts!"

The crowd soon began to cheer for the young twins which made them feel very good inside.

"Did you hear what she called us?" Barley asked her brother with a smile.

"Did _you_ hear what she called us?" Pickle asked back with a smile.

"Junior Wonderbolts!" The twins beamed to each other before laughing and they soon had their color back.

Rainbow Dash soon flew around with them high in the sky before smiling and signaling to them. "Okay, guys. Showtime!" She soon flew down, ready to do the Rainboom and the twin pegasus foals followed her.

"Sonic Rainboom!" Cherry and Atticus gasped once they saw what was coming.

The Sonic Rainboom soon cast over Hope Hollow which seemed to be just what they needed as the foals followed after Rainbow Dash before they landed on the ground and she landed in front of her friends on the stand of the townsponies.

"Heh. Now this is something I'm proud to be a guest of honor for!" Rainbow Dash smiled to the others.

* * *

Butterflies soon began fly over to the bushes.

"Oh, look, Fluttershy." Cherry pointed out.

"Oh, it looks like there's a butterfly garden after all." Fluttershy smiled from that.

"Only one more thing could make this Rainbow Festival better." Pinkie Pie smiled back.

"Oh, not more karaoke, Pinkie Pie, please, I beg of you." Cherry replied.

"What? No!" Pinkie Pie replied. "A trout DJ!"

But before the trout DJ could play his harmonica...

"One more thing!" Mayor Sunny Skies soon said.

The other ponies looked over curiously.

"Before we all celebrate, there's a special announcement for Light Shine." Petunia Petals added.

"Huh? Me?" Light Shine blinked.

Patch smiled hopefully for his new friend. Everyone began to be curious as what the special announcement was going to be.

"Light Shine, come forth." Mayor Sunny Skies said.

Light Shine soon walked over as asked of him.

"Petunia Petals and I are about to start a family," Mayor Sunny Skies smiled. "And we think we could use your help."

"Really? How?" Light Shine asked.

"Well... Uh... I know we can't replace your parents, but... Maybe you'd like to come stay with us?" Petunia Petals suggested.

Mayor Sunny Skies soon showed the adoption forms.

"I'd love to." Light Shine smiled.

Mayor Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals beamed as they hugged Light Shine as they came up to each other.

"Celestia bless us, everyone!" Light Shine beamed to his new parents and the rest of the town.

Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington looked happy for Light Shine as they already knew that if they took in Light Shine, they wouldn't be able to keep up with his energy.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys, sorry for flooding you on this story, but I had so much fun with this special and I was so excited to write a story on it, I thought I'd get it out of the way as soon as possible. Also, I hope this makes up for anything, because sometime after this one's done, I'm going to be presenting my story rendition of... *drum roll please* ...**

**Wait for it...**

**Are you still reading this thing? ...**

**Really?**

**You must be really dedicated**

**I could do this all day**

**Why did the chicken cross the-**

**THE SECRET OF NIMH! **


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed to be a happy ending for everypony in Hope Hollow as Thor came up behind Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch, pulling them all into a tight and happy hug.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned.

"I love happy endings." Thor smiled to all of them.

"We do too." Mo smiled back.

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys," Thor smiled. "You're so lucky that Uncle Drell lets you go on a lot of adventures like this."

"Heh... Lucky's probably a word that I wouldn't use." Cherry muttered to herself.

Drell soon appeared in Equestria in his pony form.

"Augh! See what I mean?" Cherry replied nervously.

"Hm... Colorful." Drell commented from Hope Hollow's new form.

Trout Pony soon began to play his harmonica as it was time to celebrate.

"And sounds like I'm just in time for a song." Drell said.

"Hiya, Uncle Drell!" Thor beamed.

"Heeey, there's my favorite little guy." Drell smirked, ruffling up his nephew's mane a bit.

"Now that's a party!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

Everyone beamed brightly from that.

"We're living in color~" The main group began to sing together.

"Step out of the shadows and into the light~," Twilight sang as she flew around with Atticus with their rainbow wings. "Where it's bright and you might see all the colors you are~"

"Or any color you want to be that your mind can see and wear them like a shining star~" Rainbow Dash sang as she and Cherry flew around them before flying ahead with them.

"Why just be black and white?~" Rarity and Mo sang, giving some ponies new accessories to bring out their color. "No need to hide all those colors inside~"

Drell soon stopped by and picked up a flower hair decoration to give to Hilda later since it was violet like her eyes.

"'Cuz when they shine up bright, It just feels right~" Fluttershy sang to the young ponies around her as they enjoyed the butterfly garden.

"To be living in color, we'll be living in color~" Everyone sang. "To be living in color, we'll be living in color~"

Pinkie Pie smiled, painting rainbows onto the young ponies' cheeks and getting Light Shine next as he beamed brightly.

"Make up any colors that you can devise~" Clark sang as he ran with Applejack, passing by colorful ponies.

"Mix 'em up, watch the joy as it multiplies~" Applejack sang back before they soon hopped around together.

"Make a rainbow, and you will see how together, we~" Kerfuffle sang as some colorful pegasi came over.

"Are one when we harmonize~" The pegasi sang with her in the air.

"It just feels right~" Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch sang together.

"To be living in color, We'll be living in color~," The group sang together as confetti rained down on them as they spun about to the town. "To be living in color, We'll be living in color~"

"Hello, my friends is a big bright yellow~" Fluttershy sang.

"Violet's what you get when you're feeling mellow~" Twilight sang before flying off.

"Red is the part where your heart starts to glow~" Mo and Moody Root sang.

"In the mood, in the groove, indigo~" Cherry and Kerfuffle sang.

"Blue is the sky spinnin' high as can be~" Atticus, Rainbow Dash, and Clark sang.

"Orange can amaze bringing days that are sunny~" Applejack and Light Shine sang.

"Green is serene, take a breath, feel new~" Thor and Mrs. Hoofington sang together.

"Feel all the living colors!~" Pinkie Pie and Thor beamed.

"There's a rainbow in you~" They all sang together as it was now time for the Mane Six to go back home after their big and colorful adventure. "Now we're living in color, Yeah, we're living in color, Now we're living in color, Yeah, we're living in color, We're all living in color (living in color), We're all living in color, We're all living in color (living in color), We're all living in color, We're all living in... Color!~"

* * *

As they left Hope Hollow, Drell had a strength request for Atticus and Clark and to tell the former Boy of Steel about his superhero alter ego having a pony form as well.

"You know about that, huh?" Clark asked.

"Who do you think sent Atticus to you and your folks in Smallville to bring you into Ponyville?" Drell replied.

Clark grinned sheepishly from that.

"Anyway, just use your magic to change into Superboy or in this case in Equestria; Supermane since you're not a colt." Drell said.

"How do I do that?" Clark asked.

"Use the magic within," Drell said, pointing to Clark's chest. "I can tell you've missed being Superboy for quite some time even though you love it at Sweet Apple Acres. Am I right?"

"Are you a wizard?" Clark gasped.

"Close, but no cigar." Drell replied ominously.

"So, how do I use the magic within?" Clark asked.

"Easy, close your eyes and imagine changing into Supermane which would be an Alicorn." Drell said.

Clark looked over and closed his eyes.

"Just concentrate... It'll come to you..." Drell advised.

"Is this gonna work, Uncle Drell?" Thor asked.

"Of course! When have I ever been wrong?" Drell replied.

A light of magic soon happened, and where Clark was soon changed from Clark Kent to Supermane as the magic swirled around him. The others looked very amazed.

"C-Clark... Is that you?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, it's me, Applejack..." Clark's voice replied before the pony stepped out, of course a bit stronger without his glasses, wearing Superman's outfit with his tail sticking out and he had wings rather than a cape.

"You are now Supermane." Drell then told him.

"Whoa, I feel a bit stronger." Supermane said.

"That's because of the Equestrian sun; unlike Earth's sun, this sun makes you twice as strong," Drell told him. "And after Atticus, I want to see if you can beat Superman."

"But... He's an alicorn?" Cherry spoke up. "Won't that arouse suspicion?"

"Ah, yes, that's a good point, Cherry, but there's one thing you don't know." Drell smirked.

"...Being...?" Cherry replied.

"There is a special spell Clark must learn when he's done saving the day as Supermane," Drell informed. "It'll make his horn and wings invisible when he's in his civilian form."

"Ohh." Cherry said.

"Silly." Thor chuckled to her.

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit.

"I don't know what to say..." Supermane smiled to Drell.

"How about you say yes to going toe-to-toe, or in this case, hoof-to-hoof against Atticus and then against Superman." Drell said.

"Erm... All right... Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Clark smiled.

Drell chuckled before nudging Cherry a bit. "Shouldn't be too hard, right? Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I heard that..." Cherry grunted slightly. "What's next, a Batmane?"

"Nope." Drell shook his head.

"Of course not." Cherry deadpanned.

"Do you wanna watch the match?" Atticus smiled. "Promise it won't be boring."

"Hmm... Maybe..." Cherry replied.

"Great, be right back." Drell said before teleporting away.

The others blinked as he suddenly left.

Clark soon came toward Applejack. "It's not too much, is it?" he then asked. "That I become Supermane?"

"Ah guess that would be alright," Applejack replied. "Ya have been kinda missin' the old days when you would save the day even if Ponyville's peaceful most of the time."

* * *

A second later, Drell teleported back with Superman who seemed to stay a Kryptonian as he wore a medallion.

"Hi, Superman." Cherry sweated profusely.

"Hello, Cherry," Superman greeted his godson's best friend. "You alright?"

"I just feel really nervous around you honestly." Cherry explained.

"Why?" Everyone else asked.

"Because..." Cherry said before gulping a bit.

"Because why?" Atticus pried with a small smirk.

"I don't have to say." Cherry said, leaning over the basket a bit with her front hooves dangling out.

"Say it or else I'll use the truth spell." Drell said.

"You wouldn't dare..." Cherry replied.

Drell soon spun her around from the edge of the basket and forced their eyes to meet.

"Yaugh! Okay! Okay!" Cherry yelped. "I'm just nervous cuz of that time Bruce was interested in Lois when we came into Metropolis for that team-up!"

"Seriously? Trust me, Bruce and Lois will never become a couple." Drell told her.

Cherry shuddered a bit in disgust while Atticus gagged from that.

"I promise, that's never going to happen again." Superman told them.

"Please..." Atticus begged. "Sorry, buddy, but you really lost your chance back then. Ya gotta step up a bit when you're Clark Kent."

"Don't worry, I will." Superman smiled.

"I just hope you don't blame me for that," Cherry said. "I mean, Bruce is kind of a ladies man."

"Hm... Guess I should've expected that from him when you two came from Gotham City." Superman replied.

"Yes, they did." Drell nodded.

"Heh..." Cherry grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe I should get Catwoman as revenge." Superman smirked playfully.

"NO!" Cherry and Atticus both begged.

"I'm kidding." Superman smiled.

Cherry and Atticus then sighed in relief from that.

"Uncle Drell, can I watch the matches?" Thor asked hopefully.

"Sure, as long as you behave yourself." Drell told his hyperactive nephew.

"I sure will." Thor smiled.

"All right, we'll see what happens once we get back into Ponyville." Drell smiled back fondly.

"Wahoo!" Thor cheered.

"He's really easy to impress, isn't he?" Cherry commented.

"I look forward to visiting my sister and I usually wrestle him a bit to see how much stronger he's gotten since I first met him when he was little." Drell replied.

"That's interesting." Atticus said.

Everyone sat together and waited until they would make it back to Ponyville. Cherry and Atticus looked a little bored as they waited a while as they played Uno.

"Uno." Cherry said.

"You can't say Uno if you have no cards left... It doesn't count." Atticus replied.

"It does now... I win..." Cherry said.

"Ugh." Patch groaned.

"Patch, I'm so happy that you helped out Light Shine." Atticus smiled to his dog.

"It's what friends do." Patch smiled back.

"True that." Mo nodded.

* * *

Eventually, they all finally made it back into Ponyville.

"Home sweet home." Applejack sighed happily.

"Finally." Drell said.

"I thought the ride coming back home was shorter than the ride leaving home." Cherry groaned a bit.

"Well, I had a lot of fun," Thor beamed. "I also can't wait to see this Superman thing. In Equestria of all places!"

"It'll definitely be interesting." Drell said.

"Thanks for letting me come, Uncle Drell!" Thor beamed. "You're the best uncle in the whole world!"

"I know." Drell smiled smugly as they came out of the basket.

"So, where are we going to be having the match?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Hmm..." Drell paused a bit. "I was thinking maybe around where the Mane Six had that play about Celestia starring Celestia."

"You know about that?" Twilight flinched.

"I know everything." Drell replied.

"Hmm... Yeah, that might be perfect." Atticus nodded.

"It's the closest thing we have to a Coliseum like in Ancient Rome," Drell said before looking nostalgic. "Ah, Ancient Rome and Greece... I sometimes miss those days when the losers would be fed to the lions for lunch."

"You really scare me sometimes." Cherry commented.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." Twilight said as she went to take them to the area where the stage was since there was a school play there with Princess Celestia.

* * *

After a short time, they were soon at the stage.

"This is the stage." Twilight showed.

"Now it reminds me of where Shakespeare used to hold his plays when I auditioned for Hamlet." Drell commented.

"You auditioned for Hamlet?" Cherry asked.

"Yes... I was so close..." Drell replied before taking out a skull as a spotlight shined down on him to show his acting skills. "To be or not to be: that is the question! Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them. To die—to sleep, No more; and by a sleep to say we end. The heart ache and the thousand natural shocks That flesh is heir to: 'tis a consummation Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep; To sleep, perchance to dream—ay, there's the rub," he then did some gestures while walking out dramatically in front of them. "For in that sleep of death what dreams may come, When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause—there's the respect That makes calamity of so long life. For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, Th'oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, The pangs of dispriz'd love, the law's delay, The insolence of office, and the spurns That patient merit of th'unworthy takes, When he himself might his quietus make With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, To grunt and sweat under a weary life, But that the dread of something after death, The undiscovere'd country, from whose bourn No traveller returns, puzzles the will, And makes us rather bear those ills we have Than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all, And thus the native hue of resolution Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, And enterprises of great pitch and moment With this regard their currents turn awry And lose the name of action."

The others actually applauded as that was a lot better than they expected it to be.

"Wow... That was actually really good..." Cherry commented. "You witches really like your Shakespeare, huh? Ms. Magrooney was always a nut whenever she gave us a play to read for class."

"Well, he was a very big deal back then," Drell replied. "He was like our century's Stephen Spielberg."

"Who?" The Mane Six asked.

Cherry let out a bit of an overly dramatic gasp.

"He's a very popular and famous movie creator back in our world," Atticus told the Mane Six. "Cherry's a huge fan of his work."

"That explains why she gasped overly dramatically." Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, like you don't." Cherry replied.

"You know me so well!" Pinkie Pie beamed. "Friend hug!"

"Wah!" Cherry yelped as she ran while Pinkie Pie chased her to hug her while Superman got himself ready.

"How are you still a human?" Atticus asked. "Well... Oh, you know what I mean... Um... Why aren't you a pony?"

"Drell gave me this." Superman said, showing his medallion.

"That way it doesn't get too confusing." Drell said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Atticus smiled. "Like our Spring Break trip after the cruise ship sank and we spent the rest of our vacation in Equestria. Surprised Twilight didn't flip out from seeing her other self from school."

"Heh," Twilight chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I was used to it after I saw you guys for the Friendship Games even though I was a little too late."

* * *

After short time, it was time for the first match.

"All right, let's all have some fun here," Drell said, getting some popcorn. "Extra butter, Thornton?"

"Yes, please, Uncle Drell!" Thor beamed. "Can I meet The Avengers too?"

"We'll see." Drell replied, giving his nephew some popcorn to watch the match with.

"This should be fun to watch and see who wins." Thor smiled.

"Let's get to it then!" Superman announced.

Clark soon walked over with Applejack.

"Okay, I'm confused now... Is this Clark from an alternate timeline where Superboy is the hero or is he just the current Superman as a kid?" Cherry then asked. "I don't get it."

"Alternate timeline, even though he had the same color outfit." Drell told her.

"So...?" Cherry then asked.

"That Clark Kent you met with the Legion of Superheroes was a younger him, but the one you know," Drell replied. "The rules are complicated."

"Okay..." Cherry said. "Sorry, guys, keep going. Just had a little headache."

Everyone began to watch the match.

"Was I ever that young?" Superman smiled playfully to Clark.

"Um, I would say so." Clark chuckled a bit.

"We'll have to see if you can surpass me." Superman smirked playfully.

"Heh! Okay, Superman!" Clark chuckled. "Get ready!"

Superman soon flew out toward the young pony who was basically an alternate younger version of himself. Clark soon used his magic and changed into Supermane before flying towards the alternate older human version of himself.

"This is so really weird and really awesome at the same time." Atticus said.

"I know you're having fun." Mo smiled to him.

Supermane and Superman soon collided it sent out a sonic boom which sent Superman flying as Supermane's strength was twice as strong as his, but before he could get too far, Supermane caught him by his cape and began to spin him around at super-speed, making him look like a human tornado. Cherry looked over to Atticus.

"I remember that from the quest for peace," Atticus smiled. "You were there a bit with Lex's nephew."

"Oh, yeah, that weirdo." Cherry rolled her eyes about Lex Luthor's nephew.

Supermane soon let go of Superman's cape, sending him flying into a tree.

"Ooh!" The others flinched a bit.

"Hey! While yer up there, think ya can round up some apples?" Applejack called out.

"Applejack!" Patch said with a laugh.

"Maybe another time," Superman told her before coming out of the tree. "Nice throw though, Supermane."

"Thanks, Superman." Supermane replied from in the sky.

Superman chuckled a little.

"Going down!" Supermane smirked before bolting right towards the Man of Steel.

And where they were both soon in the ground where the fight/match continued.

"No Batmane... Puh!" Cherry scoffed to herself a bit.

"Sorry, Cherry." Drell shrugged to her while watching the fight/match.

Supermane soon grunted as he tried to lift Superman up with his horn's magic since he was an Alicorn, and where he was a fast learner after seeing many unicorns levitate things with their magic and where he was able to lift up Superman with his magic.

"He's not too heavy, is he?" Atticus called out with a chuckle.

"I buck apples all the time with Big Mac, I think I'm fine." Supermane smirked.

Superman was soon thrown all around by Supermane's magic.

"This is fun!" Supermane laughed. "I like being an Alicorn. Surprised there's not a lot of unicorns harvesting fruit."

"You and me both." Thor smiled while watching.

"You can stop now!" Superman cried out.

Superman was soon put on the ground before Supermane stopped using his magic as his horn stopped glowing. Superman shook his head a bit before looking over.

"Dizzy?" Supermane smiled sheepishly.

"Just a little bit." Superman smirked.

"Wanna stop or still wanna go?" Supermane smirked back.

"I could go all night!" Superman laughed before lifting an apple cart.

"Whoa!" Supermane yelped.

"Hey, now, let's not go too far!" Applejack cried out for her coltfriend's safety.

Luckily when the apple cart hit Supermane, it didn't hurt him before he shot his magic from his horn towards Superman. Applejack covered her eyes as she shivered a little.

"It's okay, Applejack, the cart didn't hurt him." Twilight soothed.

"Phew..." Applejack sighed a bit. "Ah think this might be too much for me."

"Don't worry, Kryptonians are invulnerable so they and those with super-strength can hurt them while everything else can't hurt them." Drell told her.

"Ah guess Ah'm just worried 'bout Clark... He means a lot to me..." Applejack replied. "He made me feel somethin' Ah haven't felt since Caramel decided we weren't meant for each other."

"Uh... Who exactly is this Caramel?" Mo asked. "If you don't mind us knowing, I mean."

"No, no, it's okay," Applejack sighed a bit. "He was the son of an old friend of my parents, and we used ta play together when Ah was a little filly. We used ta pretend we were gonna get married someday... We even dated when we were in school. We later decided we were just better as friends... It hurt me a bit cuz... Ah never really felt in love with anypony before 'til Ah fell in love with him."

"Ooh, that had to hurt for your heart." Mo said.

"It did..." Applejack sighed a bit.

Supermane flew over to her and poked her shoulder before flying the other way. Applejack looked that way, feeling confused before turning her head as Supermane then flew in to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Let me mend your broken heart." Supermane smiled to her.

"Aw, thanks." Applejack smiled back.

The two then nuzzled together while blushing as everyone else went "Aww!".

"Excuse me." Supermane smiled before zipping off like a speeding bullet to knock down Superman as he stood up straight.

And which was easy for Supermane as he was much more powerful than his alternate older human version. Superman groaned as he got up before he used his heat vision at Supermane who countered with his own. Drell soon magicked up a notebook and took notes on the progress so far while Thor had the time of his life.

"This is awesome!" Thor beamed while eating more popcorn.

"What's next, Superman vs Supergirl?" Cherry smirked.

"I hope not since they're cousins," Atticus smirked back. "Batman vs Batgirl?"

"I just hope Batman doesn't love her more than me." Cherry playfully pouted as Bruce loved her like his own daughter.

The two heat visions kept on going back and forth until Supermane's heat vision won as it hit Superman in the eyes, causing him to stumble back before falling on his back.

"Ooh! You okay, Superman?" Atticus winced.

"I'll be fine, Atticus, no worries." Superman reassured his godson.

Supermane soon used his super-freeze breath on Superman. Superman soon froze solid.

"Okay, maybe he's not so great." Mo commented.

"That oughta cool you down." Supermane chuckled to his own pun.

"I wanted to say that!" Pinkie Pie pouted.

Superman soon started to use his heat-vision to thaw himself out from the inside of the ice. Supermane soon hid away.

The ice soon began to melt while Superman looked around. "Now where are you?" he then demanded.

Supermane flew up to the rafters, chuckling a little to himself.

"Hi." Superman smirked as he soon flew up there to see the pony.

The two of them continued to go at it until Supermane was the winner. Cherry seemed to fall asleep for a bit.

"Wake up, Cherry," Thor smiled, shaking her a bit. "Wake up!"

"Augh! Wh-What's going on?!" Cherry gulped sickly.

"Supermane won." Thor smiled as he stopped shaking her.

"Wait, really?" Cherry asked. "The young beat the old?"

"The young beat the old," Thor smiled to her. "You're so smart!"

"Uh, thanks." Cherry replied.

"Aww, now why couldn't you make it work?" Drell smirked playfully to Cherry. "You two are so adorable together."

"Please don't make me answer that." Cherry gulped nervously.

Supermane soon helped Superman up after defeating him.

"You okay?" Supermane asked.

"I'll be fine," Superman smiled. "That was a very good match. I'm sure Ponyville's gonna feel lucky to have you around."

"Alright next is Supermane vs Atticus." Drell said.

"All right, I'll be right there." Atticus said as he went to get ready for his turn.

"Hope you kept up to those exercises I taught you from your last visit." Superman smiled to his godson.

"Oh, I sure have." Atticus smiled back.

"He really has." Patch added.

"All right, well have fun," Superman smiled, taking Atticus's fist a bit in a playful way almost like a handshake. "I warmed him up for ya."

"I'm sure you have." Atticus smirked before they let go as he stretched before going to Supermane as he stretched himself after handling Superman.

Supermane began to do some stretches himself.

"This would make a great video game... More popcorn, please!" Thor said.

Suddenly, a giant pile of popcorn landed on him. Thor then poked his head out like a gopher out of a hole while Drell snickered a bit and the warlock teen began to eat the popcorn all around him. Drell snickered while patting his nephew on the head, making more popcorn ruffle out of his mane.

"So, sir, how's school going for Phoebe?" Mo soon asked.

"Oh, she seems to really love it," Drell replied. "Better than her old tutors... I swear, he always threatened to quit every week. I was worried about her going to school since she wouldn't have as much freedom as she did if she had a tutor, she's a bit... Well... Let's say spontaneous."

"That's great." Mo smiled.

"I wanted a little brother." Thor pouted.

"I know, I was there when she was born, you asked your parents if they could send her back, then you tried to mail her away, sell her, and say she ran away." Drell rolled his eyes to his nephew's immaturity.

"Thornton Moltenscar, you didn't!" Cherry glanced.

"It was just a phase?" Thor smiled sheepishly.

"It's true." Drell said.

"See, Cherry? It was just a phase." Thor grinned.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that as it was a bit immature.

"Okay, let's do this thing." Atticus said as he was now ready.

"You got it." Supermane said, looking ready as well.

The two soon charged toward each other as the others began to watch them. Atticus and Supermane began to fight and where they used their powers and magic against each other, and where it seemed as though Supermane's magic was more powerful than Atticus's magic.

"Hmm... I guess even princes can get downsized by superheroes." Atticus smirked playfully as he was technically a prince in the world of Equestria.

* * *

After a while, Supermane was seen as the victor.

"Yep... He won..." Atticus replied.

Drell soon came over and lifted one of Supermane's hooves in the air. "Congratulations!"

They soon saw a random meteor hurtling towards the planet.

"Hey, look, a meteor is about to hit Equestria." Drell said.

"WHAT?!" The group panicked.

"Huh, that's never happened before." Drell said as Pinkie Pie began to panic.

Supermane soon flew up towards the meteor to keep it from hitting Equestria. The meteor came toward him until he soon concentrated hard enough to stop it with his horn's magic and grinned to that before he decided to throw it back into space, and where it ended up back into deep space.

"Dang it I thought he would have smashed it." Drell said.

"Maybe the next one." Cherry said playfully as meteors and comets crashing to Earth were common in Superman's world.

"Can Batman do that?" Drell smirked.

"He doesn't have to." Cherry firmly pouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Drell smirked.

"Hmph." Cherry firmly pouted as she never knew what to make of him sometimes.

Supermane soon came back.

"Why didn't you break the meteor into pieces?" Drell asked Supermane.

"Sorry, sir, but I was getting used to my horn and having my own Equestrian magic." Supermane said sheepishly.

"I guess that makes sense," Drell said before seeing a familiar Minotaur. "Oh, great, _him_."

"Sorry again." Supermane replied.

Drell rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be disgusted with me." Supermane frowned.

"Huh? Oh, that's not for you," Drell replied. "That's for Will."

"Will as in... Iron Will?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Yep, and he's coming right this way." Drell told her.

Fluttershy let out a small, nervous squeak.

* * *

"Hello, there." Iron Will grinned as he appeared.

"Will... What a displeasure..." Drell glanced at the Minotaur in annoyance.

"Wow, this guy must really be annoying if Drell doesn't like him." Cherry muttered to Atticus.

"You have no idea." Atticus muttered back.

"So, what brings you here?" Drell asked the Minotaur before counting down from three.

"I thought I recognized you," Iron Will smirked to Drell. "Also, I thought I saw someone here who seemed like a challenger."

"I ain't fightin' you again," Drell narrowed his eyes. "Don't be such a sore loser."

"They fought?" Mo asked.

"It's a long story." Thor spoke up.

"Oh, I didn't know you had children." Iron Will said, examining Thor.

"I'm his nephew!" Thor defended.

Iron Will saw Supermane, Superman, and Atticus and where he looked rather eager to take on Supermane than the other two. Drell soon stood in front of them with a glare.

"Come on, Drell, let me see your little friends." Iron Will smirked.

"No." Drell replied.

Iron Will soon shoved Drell out of the way to get to Supermane.

"Uncle Drell!" Thor cried out.

"I'm fine, son." Drell grunted slightly.

"What's your name, kid?" Iron Will demanded to the superhero Alicorn.

"Oh! Um... Supermane." Supermane replied.

"Supermane, huh?" Iron Will laughed at his name. "I challenge you!"

"Oh, this should be good," Drell smirked. "I was only keeping him away from the kid, but if he wants his butt being kicked from here to somewhere far away, then so be it."

"Maybe you'd like to challenge me next when I wipe the floor with this brat!" Iron Will snapped.

"Now, now, that is no way to talk to somepony you don't know." Fluttershy glared firmly at the Minotaur.

"I accept your challenge, Iron Will." Supermane told the Minotaur.

"This should be short." Atticus whispered to the Mane Six.

"Very good! Come on up here then." Iron Will grinned as he leaped onto the stage.

Supermane narrowed his eyes before going to join him.

"So, uh, you know Iron Will?" Cherry asked.

"Psh..." Drell scoffed, nearly spittling on her glasses as he rolled his eyes. "He was always so arrogant and bull-headed. Everything's a competition with him. I guess I'm partly to blame for that though."

"Dare I ask how?" Mo asked.

"It was a long time ago, I don't think you guys were born yet," Drell replied. "I had to visit Equestria to test something for The Supernatural Realm. I was so bored and disgusted, I've told you before when you were at Midnight Castle, but Equestria was just so girly and stupid and insipid. Then I met a young Minotaur who came up to me and wanted to be as strong as I was, so to humor him, we kinda got into play fights with each other. Ya know, like young boys playing together."

"Let me guess; he liked it a little too much?" Atticus guessed.

"What do you think?" Drell asked.

"Hmm... I'm gonna say that's a yes?" Atticus replied.

"And Bingo was his name-o." Drell then said.

"Ah, I'll be fine, buddy, don't worry about me." Iron Will smirked to the warlock.

Drell simply smirked as he already knew how this would end. Supermane soon ran up to Iron Will and headbutted the Minotaur in the chest instantly, and where that sent the bully of a Minotaur to fly backwards.

"Okay, Supermane won, see ya, Will." Drell soon said, a bit quickly.

"Wow, that was quick." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Told ya." Drell replied.

Supermane shook his head as he looked dizzy at first before smiling as the others applauded him. He soon used his magic and changed back into Clark Kent.

"Ah like the Supermane form, but Ah love you best as Clark." Applejack smiled to him.

"Thanks, Applejack; I appreciate that." Clark smiled back while blushing.

"Should we go back home now?" Patch asked the group.

"Yeah, I guess..." Thor said softly.

"Don't feel bad it's over, Thor," Atticus soothed. "Smile because it happened. You got to come with us."

"Yeah, that's true." Thor smiled sadly that the adventure had to come to an end.

"Then I guess you don't want to be part of the Summer Sun Celebration then." Drell said innocently.

"The what?!" The group asked.

"Oops." Drell said, almost like Scar, but of course not in an evil way against Simba.

"The Summer what? Whoa!" Thor beamed.

"Oh, dear, I've said too much!" Drell teased his nephew.

"Oh, now we have to stay!" Patch beamed.

"Can I stay for the celebration, Uncle Drell?" Thor asked.

"Well..." Drell paused playfully.

"Please?" Thor grinned innocently.

"It's alright with me," Drell replied which made his nephew cheer. "But only if your sister goes with you."

"Do I have to let her come?" Thor then groaned slightly.

"Yes," Drell nodded. "And we wouldn't want to exclude anyone else."

"Aww..." Thor groaned.

"Do you want your little sister to be left out of the fun?" Drell asked, a bit appalled.

"Well... No... But... She better not embarrass me!" Thor replied. "One little monkey sister can be a big nuisance in a big minute!"

"Hey, count your blessings, kid," Drell replied. "I had EIGHT younger sisters!"

"Yikes." The others winced.

"You wanna be like me?" Drell smirked to Thor. "Have eight younger sisters running around and making your hair fall out?"

"On second thought, I think I like having one little monkey sister." Thor said nervously.

"That's what I thought," Drell smirked. "So, any of you want me to bring your family to the celebration?"

"Hmm... Maybe Jessica?" Atticus replied. "I really miss her."

"That's your older sister, right?" Thor asked.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "Jessie's the best."

"Alright." Drell said before using his magic to open a portal and went to pick up some guests.

The others added in on who to bring along since this would be their very first Summer Sun Celebration.

"Hopefully it starts out better than when Trixie and me went with Starlight to the Sunset Festival." Atticus commented.

"I hope I can enjoy it myself," Cherry shrugged. "Summer's not my favorite season."

"I'm sure you will." Mo told her cousin.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Meanwhile, with Torrak, whose horns started to glow...**_

"Huh? What's this?" The young centaur asked himself. His horns soon shot an image of his father. "Oh, it's you," Torrak glared. "I thought you didn't want anything more to do with me?"

"I thought you would like a call from your dear old dad, even if he's locked up down here with two annoying pests and working under Grogar." Tirek grinned innocently. Tirek soon saw his son who wasn't evil wasn't buying his innocent act.

"Seriously, Dad, what do you want?" Torrak asked.

"You can't tell me you enjoy making friends and being a good centaur." Tirek said to him.

"Actually, I do, Dad, now tell me why you called me." Torrak said.

"Well, would you like me to come and visit sometime?" Tirek smirked.

"HA! As if you can get out of where you are now." Torrak smirked back.

"With some help from Chrysalis," Tirek smirked back. "And where Cozy Glow will be involved; we just need a little spy to be involved."

"No! You can't make me!" Torrak glared. "Dad, I'm sorry, but I refuse to help you in any more villainy, you may be my father, but you can't control my life! I'm happier now!" he then looked a little dreamy. "Especially with Megan."

"If you don't help us with this evil plan then I'll have to drain the magic of your friends, especially Megan." Tirek smirked.

"...You wouldn't..." Torrak frowned worriedly.

"Don't tempt me, son... You know what I'm capable of..." Tirek smirked. "Wouldn't it be a shame if Megan had an unfortunate accident?"

Torrak frowned as he knew he had no choice.

"Well?" Tirek smirked a bit. "Yes or no?"

"What can I do to help?" Torrak sighed, closing his eyes.

Tirek smirked as he knew that meant Torrak was in.

"You're not gonna make me go down there, are you?" Torrak asked.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Tirek smirked. "I know that Cozy Glow and Queen Chrysalis will be happy to see this. Such a shame King Sombra can't join us anymore due to his defeat from that annoying magic and power of friendship."

Torrak simply glared at his father.

"Is your spawn going to help us, Tirek?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yes, he's in." Tirek grinned with a nod.

"That's great." Cozy Glow smirked.

Torrak frowned once he saw his father and the other villains of Equestria.

"Also, we have something very important and special to help us." Tirek grinned.

"What's that?" Torrak asked his father through the tough times he was facing.

"Behold!" Chrysalis grinned as she levitated a bell, but it was not just any bell.

"A bell?" Torrak asked, unimpressed.

"Grogar's bell..." Chrysalis clarified with a smirk.

"Wait, you mean that's his Bewitching Bell?" Torrak asked out of shock.

"But of course it is," Chrysalis smirked. "And he's none the wiser about its whereabouts."

"Do you know how it works?" Torrak asked.

"It's a bell, it can't be that hard." Tirek replied with a small huff.

"If it were that simple, then wouldn't any creature be able to use it?" Torrak asked.

"We'll find a way to use it," Cozy Glow remarked. "Twilight Sparkle may be the worst, but she does know stuff along with that Prince Alicorn friend of hers... Twilight once said the Archives in Canterlot has a restricted area."

"Celestia and Luna love to hoard information for themselves!" Tirek sneered. "If there's an answer, it's there!"

"Ooh, that's going to be tough to get into." Torrak told them.

"My triumphant return to Canterlot?" Chrysalis grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm sure you do, ma'am." Torrak shuddered from that grin.

"Ohmigosh! Road Trip!" Cozy Glow beamed.

Torrak could already tell his dad and Chrysalis didn't look happy about that.

"You're not to tell anyone else about this," Tirek warned Torrak. "Not even that precious little girlfriend of yours."

"S-She's not my girlfriend." Torrak blushed.

"Whatever," Cozy Glow rolled her scarlet eyes. "Just keep your yap shut if you know what's good for ya."

"Ooh, a little sour under that sweetness." Torrak mumbled.

"I'm not all sweet." Cozy Glow told him.

"No kidding." Torrak rolled his eyes.

"You won't tell anyone about this... I am your father... I own you... I MADE YOU!" Tirek told Torrak.

"Yes, Father." Torrak gulped a bit.

Tirek smirked before their call ended. Torrak sighed a bit as he looked like he was stuck in a dilemma. Megan sang to herself as she was walking by a bit, getting used to being a pony after her little adventure with the others before becoming a student to the School of Friendship, waving to him on the way. Torrak smiled from that, waving back to her as he tried to hide the pain he was given from his father's evil plots. Megan kept waving and soon noticed Torrak was trying to hide something, but decided not to bring it up. Torrak sighed to himself as he walked off with a lot on his mind.

"Oh, Torrak, I know something's bothering you, I just wanna help." Megan frowned to herself. She then began to think of how she could help.

* * *

Later on, the non-Equestrian group met up together.

"Okay, Drell says he'll be back later with some guests for the Summer Sun Celebration," Atticus told the others. "I better go check on Twilight."

"Go on ahead, Atticus." Mo smiled.

"If he comes by, tell him where I am." Atticus said.

"Sure thing, Sergeant Big Head." Cherry saluted.

"Ugh..." Atticus rolled his eyes to that before going off to the Princess of Friendship. When he came to where Twilight was staying, he also saw Celestia and Luna.

* * *

Twilight looked like she was hard at work with Spike relaxing on the bed and the room didn't seem as messy as the young female Alicorn had a board up as she was planning something.

"Sorry to interrupt," Celestia smiled softly to the young Alicorn. "We know you're busy planning the Summer Sun Celebration as we requested, but-"

"Oh!" Luna said as she saw something. "Things seem calmer than we would've expected."

"No complaints here." Spike smirked as he read his book.

"This is new." Atticus said as he walked in.

"With the exception of the odd Trivia Night, I've made a lot of progress since the Royal Solidifying Ceremony," Twilight smiled, checking something off a list with Celestia's cutie mark beside it. "You might not know this about me, but I occasionally freak out."

"You don't say!" Atticus replied in deadpan.

The two Alicorn sisters exchanged a glance while Spike also looked deadpan.

"That was a joke," Twilight said dryly before approaching the sisters with a smile. "I want to show you that the Summer Sun Celebration with how much I've improved! So I've dedicated in delegating and trusting others; it's been great!"

"That's great news." Atticus smiled at his Equestrian sister figure.

"That's... Actually what we came to talk to Twilight about..." Luna soon said. "This will probably be the last Summer Sun Celebration she will need to plan."

"Did I do something wrong?" Twilight worriedly frowned.

"Of course not!" Celestia reassured. "It's just that the celebration has always been about us. My defeat of Luna..."

"And thanks to you and your friends, my reunion with my sister." Luna then smiled, nuzzling briefly with Celestia.

"Now that we're leaving, we don't see a need for the holiday any longer." Celestia then told Twilight.

"Wait, does this mean...?" Atticus asked.

"My sister and I have decided," Celestia gave a small smile. "The time for us to retire is upon us. You and your friends have proved you're ready to lead Equestria."

Luna then gave a medal to Twilight.

"So let this be the last Summer Sun Celebration while Equestria leaves behind the old to replace the new!" Celestia proclaimed.

"And this is for Cherry," Luna told Atticus, levitating a special medallion which had her cutie mark on it. "I trust you to give this to her."

"I'll be sure to give it to her." Atticus nodded.

"Thank you," Luna replied. "She has been a very good student like Twilight was for Celestia, and I know she'll keep a good eye on the Dream Realm in my absence."

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus bowed.

Twilight gulped as she accepted the medal from Celestia and Luna.

* * *

Some time passed, and where Twilight and Atticus had already informed the others about what they learned.

"My goodness!" Rarity squealed to Twilight. "How are YOU feeling about all this?"

"Something like this could definitely send you to 'full freaking out' mode!" Pinkie Pie added.

"I'm actually fine, but if this is gonna be the last Summer Sun Celebration; I wanna make sure it's the best celebration ever." Twilight replied with determination.

"Please don't give us more work, please don't give us more." Rainbow Dash whispered to herself.

"So even though everything was done, I thought I'd do a few last minute changes I could use your help with." Twilight smiled to her friends.

"AAAUGH! I knew it!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Oh, the end of a beloved holiday?" Discord's voice smirked ominously before he soon appeared. "Last minute changes to Celestia's celebration? That sounds positively chaotic!"

"And that sounded positively scary!" Cherry replied with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here now, Discord?"

"I've known Celestia and Luna longer than any of you," Discord smirked. "I terrorized them... They turned me into stone..." he then turned to solid stone before crackling into pieces in the middle of the floor. "If this is the last Summer Sun Celebration; I simply can't miss it. Oh, I see I've arrived just in time for the 'Twilight gives her friends and impossibly long and detailed list and Atticus tries to warn her it might be too extreme' predicament."

"Well, I guess you'd be wrong." Atticus smirked at Discord.

"And Atticus would be right." Twilight added, handing out cards for everyone according to color.

"As usual." Cherry teased.

Discord held out his claw for one, but he wasn't given a card.

"This is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Really surprising." Mo said.

"What did I tell ya?" Atticus smirked innocently to the others.

"What?" Twilight asked the others based on their reactions.

"Uh, no offense, but we were kinda with Discord on this one." Patch replied.

"No more crazy lists," Twilight began to promise. "No more freaking out. With your help, I know we've got this."

"That's very comforting to know, Twilight." Clark smiled.

Discord soon let out an unfortunate groan like he was vastly disappointed. "Oh, character growth is so boring! Do I at least get my _own_ note card?" he then asked.

Twilight glanced at the draconequus before making one up to levitate to him to pity him. "There! Now I need to go rewrite my speech, but if you all review your cards, you'll see-" she then began.

"Can't talk now," Discord interrupted abruptly before he teleported himself and the others away. "There's so much to do before sunrise."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Meanwhile, somewhere in Canterlot..._**

Ponies were doing some late night shopping past the marketplace, smiling as there wasn't anything to worry about as far as they were concerned. However, three villains were shown to be hiding where they wouldn't be seen.

"Why are so many ponies up in the middle of the night?" Tirek groused.

"It's that silly sun holiday." Cozy Glow scoffed.

"It's called the Summer Sun Celebration." Torrak's voice told them as he arrived.

"Ah... My son... You've arrived." Tirek grinned.

"Yes, Father." Torrak sighed as he bowed his head from the guilt.

"How many holidays do you ponies have?!" Chrysalis glared at Cozy Glow quietly before kept her composure. "No matter, getting into the castle won't be a problem."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Torrak told her as he pointed to the fans on top of the towers.

A bird flew by the fans only to get blown away against the kindly young centaur before flying off the other way.

"Oh... Those are new." Chrysalis remarked before transforming herself into a female Canterlot Guard with a smirk.

Cozy Glow smirked back until Changeling Queen soon went off.

"So glad you could make it, son to remember your birthright." Tirek told Torrak since he had come.

"I'm only doing this to keep my friends safe." Torrak told him with a glare.

"Yes, yes, of course, friendship, blah." Tirek grumbled a bit.

* * *

Chrysalis soon passed a pair of royal guards, trying to open the door with her hoof, but it didn't move. Torrak snickered a bit from that, trying not to laugh out loud. Chrysalis glared as she could hear him snickering before looking at the pair of royal guards.

"Transfer, have to head inside, open up!" she then barked to the guards.

Another female guard soon walked over, placing a star medal on the door to open it before going inside.

Chrysalis tried to follow inside, but the door shut on her before she could get in. "Great, of course, good then." she then smiled sheepishly to the other guards before placing her own star onto the door, but nothing happened. "Uh, yours get glitchy too? More medallions, more problems, am I right?" she then walked off to the others in defeat.

"They've doubled security." Torrak said.

"This is going to be more challenging than I thought." Chrysalis glared before turning back to normal.

* * *

Just as she did, Discord and the others, minus Atticus, soon appeared together.

"Could you not go popping us all over the place, please?!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Meh, I'm used to that by now." Cherry commented.

"Let's just do what jobs Twilight gave us to do." Patch said.

"Time is of the essence!" Discord replied before turning into a cheerleader. "Let's... Go, Team!"

"No... Just... No..." Cherry face-hoofed.

"We need to know what we're doing before we go and do it." Fluttershy reminded.

"Right." Clark nodded.

"Pinkie, you, Clark, Ah the Appaloosan ponies some adjustments to the menu." Applejack read from her card.

Clark beamed that he got to be with Applejack.

"Fluttershy, Mo, and I are meeting some Pegasi to Cloudsdale to give them some changes to the weather." Rainbow Dash then read from her card.

"Spike, you, Cherry, Patch, and I are going to update the Flaming Skyfire Unicorn Troupe with Twilight's new vision." Rarity then read from her card.

"And I'm supposed to... 'Make sure Discord doesn't do anything Discordy'?!" Discord read from his with a pair of reading glasses before looking insulted. "Well, that's annoyingly specific!"

"Well, it's perfect for you." Patch told him.

"Mm-hmm," Cherry smirked. "Glad I didn't get saddled with the job."

"Ha! Saddled! Good one, Cherry!" Pinkie Pie laughed, thinking that was a joke.

"...Good what?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

Everyone soon began to split up to do their jobs that Twilight gave to them.

"Uh-oh, this might be a challenge." Torrak said.

"Increased security, a crowded holiday, with Twilight and her friends bumbling around..." Tirek pondered to himself. "This is impossible!"

"Oh, no," Chrysalis grinned manically. "This is perfect! We need a distraction, and those ridiculous ponies just gave it to us! Now, do exactly as I tell you..." she then began to whisper a plan to them.

Torrak frowned as he didn't like this one bit.

Meanwhile, ponies continued to mingle and shop in the dark of the night until Pinkie Pie sprouted out from one pie cart, startling some of the ponies around her.

"Step away from the wagon!" Pinkie Pie told them firmly. "There's some food-tasters here on official food-tasting business!"

"Don't forget about me!" Thor said as he came to eat some food with Pinkie Pie.

"So, what do you think, Braeburn?" Clark asked Applejack's cousin. "Can you whip up the new cookies Twilight wants before sunrise?"

"Ah... It ain't gonna be easy, but Ah think we can whip up these new cookies by then." Braeburn replied.

"If anypony can handle some last minute baking, Braeburn, it's y'all." Applejack smiled to him.

"But I think we better stop Thor and Pinkie Pie." Clark said.

Thor and Pinkie Pie chomped a bit like PAC-Man on a spree.

"We've got money for the celebration, but if they keep testin', we might be in trouble." Braeburn soon told Applejack and Clark.

"Okay, time to go, boys." Clark said, dragging Thor by his tail while Applejack did the same to Pinkie Pie.

"Wait! That pie looked suspicious!" Thor told him.

"The same could be said for that cookie!" Pinkie Pie added to Applejack.

A mare soon passed by as Tirek hid around the bushes before he grabbed her with his power and drained her instantly.

"You okay?" Braeburn asked the fallen mare as he came to see her as she fell in the middle of the ground.

"I feel... Weak all of a sudden..." The mare muttered weakly.

"Now, Torrak, your turn." Tirek whispered to his son.

Torrak sighed sharply and soon began to drain a passing stallion. The stallion soon fell weak next which concerned Braeburn and the other ponies.

"Is somepony back there?" Braeburn called out, coming by the bushes as he sensed a disturbance.

Tirek smirked as he nudged his son to do the same thing to Braeburn. Torrak sighed as he soon did just that, feeling bad for doing it.

"What is it?" Another mare asked the fallen pony.

"Everypony... Get away from the food... 'Til we figure out what's going on!" Braeburn weakly called out.

_'3, 2, 1.'_ Torrak thought to himself with a sigh.

The ponies soon spit out or dropped the food as they fled away in terror. Tirek laughed darkly as he came out of the bushes and took a pie while Torrak frowned in misery.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"The princess wants WHAT?!" A stallion asked Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Mo.

"Just what's on that little card," Rainbow Dash said, showing him. "No big deal."

"Yeah, just a few changes." Mo said.

"No big d-d-d-?!" The stallion stammered nervously. "It's a much more aggressive letter than what was originally delivered! This is... This is very... W-We'll need to... Uh, first we must! ...Ugh!"

"Fluttershy, you wanna help this poor guy?" Mo suggested.

"Gladly," Fluttershy smiled before looking to the stallion. "Take a breath..."

The stallion then took a deep inhale.

"Now let it out slooowly." Fluttershy then said.

The stallion then exhaled slowly.

"Better?" Mo asked.

"Yes... Thank you..." The stallion sighed. "Tell the princess we will do our best."

"We're sure you're doing an excellent job." Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh, yeah! Totally!" Rainbow Dash added. "You're not gonna panic you screwed up at all!"

Mo looked unimpressed with what Rainbow Dash said. The stallion glanced around.

"It'll be okay... I'm sure it will be." Mo coaxed.

"I... I don't do well under pressured situations!" The stallion shivered as they began to leave.

"Golly." Cozy Glow's voice said.

The stallion soon looked around before finding the cute little filly.

"Sounds like you need some help!" Cozy Glow smiled.

"Who are you?" The stallion glanced at her.

"Somepony who's organized enough to handle the small stuff so you can focus on the big picture!" Cozy Glow replied as she flew beside him.

"The big..." The stallion started thinking of the big picture before smiling. "Yes! That sounds right."

Cozy Glow flew by him, taking Rainbow Dash's card. "This kind of weather needs to be handled delicately," she then smiled innocently. "Good thing I'm here... I'll take care of everything..." she then grinned darkly to herself.

* * *

Spike, Rarity, and Cherry soon walked off to their destination as they saw fireworks filling the night sky.

"Nice." Cherry said.

"Whoa!" Spike beamed from the fireworks.

"The Gleaming Sky Firework Troupe is a marvel!" Rarity smiled to him.

"Indeed." Cherry agreed with her own excitement.

"We take pride in what we do." A fiery-maned mare smiled to them.

"Will these changes be too much?" Cherry asked as she used her magic to levitate the card up to the fiery-maned mare.

"Oh! The more challenging, the better!" The mare chuckled as she took a look. "We aim to astound!"

"Great!" Cherry beamed a bit.

"Now, if you don't mind, we do have a new routine to prepare," The mare said, giving the card back to her before looking to her troupe. "Horns at the ready!"

"We better get back to the others then." Cherry told Rarity and Spike.

"Yes." Spike and Rarity nodded in agreement as they ran off together.

Chrysalis soon disguised herself as a unicorn mare as she went to the Unicorn Troupe on stage. "Very impressive!" she then smirked to the fiery-maned mare.

"Thank you," The mare replied. "Unfortunately we have no room for anypony else at this time. Um... I'm sorry?" she then asked for her name.

"Cracker Cozette," Chrysalis smirked a bit, making up an alias. "And I don't want to join your silly little troupe."

"Pardon me?" The mare asked her, looking offended.

"Oh... I meant no offense, it just seems a pity for unicorns to waste their talents on something so inconsequential." Chrysalis replied innocently as she approached the stage.

The other unicorns on stage murmured to each other a bit from that statement.

"Unicorns wield magic; we are the most powerful ponies in the land!" Chrysalis then continued. "Don't you ever feel you're more destined for more than... Performances?" She soon left the unicorns as they now looked anything but enthusiastic about doing the fireworks.

* * *

Eventually, the others met up and reported back to Atticus and Twilight about their progress.

"It's all coming together!" Twilight smiled to the group. "I really think this is gonna be the best Summer Sun Celebration ever!"

"Yep, without any setbacks; this is going to be the best Summer Sun Celebration ever." Atticus smiled back.

"You both have done an outstanding job." Rarity smiled.

"We've ALL done an outstanding job!" Twilight beamed, bringing them all into a group hug.

"And what about me?" Discord complained as he was left out. "You'll be happy to know that I've been up watching myself all night, and I have yet to do one Discordy thing."

"You're right," Cherry said, seeing the binocular eyes behind the draconequus as he used them. "That's like Looney Tunes."

"You've got that right." Patch said.

"Haven't seen Bugs in a while." Cherry commented.

"We should visit sometime." Atticus suggested.

Cherry gave a small smile about seeing Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck sometime in the near future.

"Now that truly is amazing." Luna's voice soon said behind Discord.

"Twilight... We know you had difficulties, uh, using the amulet to raise the sun and moon, we thought perhaps a practice session before the festivities might be important." Celestia chuckled to the lavender Alicorn.

"That's a good idea." Atticus smiled.

"I have to agree. Thank you all so much." Twilight added before facing her friends as she went with Celestia and Luna.

"Have fun." Cherry said.

"Oh, Cherry, I almost forgot." Atticus said before giving his best friend Luna's medallion.

"What's this for?" Cherry asked as she accepted the medallion.

"When Celestia and I are officially retired, you will go into the dreams of others, and carry on my duties," Luna told her. "I know you're doing a great job of it in your world as my own student like Twilight is to Celestia, and I know you'll do an even greater job once it's your turn to cover for me."

Atticus waited to see how Cherry would react.

"This is... Wow... I just... Wow..." Cherry replied as she almost seemed like she was going to have her own 'Twilight' meltdown.

"Breathe, Cherry, breathe..." Atticus reminded her.

Cherry soon breathed in and out a little shakily as she accepted the medallion.

"You'll do a great job." Luna assured her.

Cherry gave a bit of a nervous grin.

"Was I ever like that?" Twilight asked.

"Mm... Mm... Mm..." Atticus just hummed while chuckling to tease her a bit.

Twilight simply rolled her eyes playfully with a playful smirk.

"Ah sure am proud of her." Applejack smiled as Twilight left with the Alicorn sisters.

"Yeah! She finally realizes things will turn out fine!" Spike added.

"And it only took nine seasons!" Cherry said.

The others looked to her.

"Uh, I mean, finally!" Cherry then said sheepishly. "It's so good that Twilight isn't micromanaging every tiny detail."

"True." Clark nodded.

As if on cue, Braeburn stomped his hooves over as he appeared.

"Braeburn?" Applejack asked out of concern. "W-What's wrong?"

"Earth ponies... Sick... Food missin'..." Braeburn panted before he fell in the middle of the floor from low energy.

"What?!" Clark panicked.

"Something's wrong with the weather!" A pegasus guard cried out as he flew in. "There's storms! Hurricanes! Fog! You name it! It's a disaster out there!"

"Goodness!" Mo cringed a bit.

"Rarity! Cherry!" The fiery-maned unicorn glared as she appeared with her troupe. "Please inform Her Highness that we will not be preforming. An insipid fireworks show is beneath us! We're better than that!"

"What?! But everything was just fine a minute ago." Cherry said.

"Apparently a lot can change in a minute." Mo replied as she took a look out the window to see storms flooding Equestria along with weakened earth ponies and pegasi flying around in terror.

"It's full of chaos out there!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

Everyone then instinctively looked to Discord.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Thor glared, showing his angry side which was kind of scary.

"Don't look at me!" Discord replied.

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Do about what?" Atticus and Twilight asked them.

"Twilight and Atticus evolved into Pinkie Pie." Cherry gulped.

The others grinned nervously, posing innocently by the window as the two Alicorns appeared.

"What are YOU doing here?" Spike chuckled nervously.

"I forgot these," Twilight smiled, showing the cards she gave to them earlier. "You guys okay?"

"Yep." Patch smiled back nervously.

"Uh, guys, we-" Applejack spoke up.

"Uh, we don't know what to do now not that everything's all ready!" Rainbow Dash interrupted with a nervous chuckle.

"I guess I was too organized," Twilight giggled as she then walked the other way. "I'll try to come up with new last-minute errands for you before sunrise."

"That's so great." Mo smiled nervously before laughing nervously.

"You okay, Mo?" Atticus asked his girlfriend. "You're acting kinda... Funny."

"Funny? Funny? Who's funny? I'm not funny!" Mo chuckled. "Go on, you better go help Twilight."

"Uh, well, okay." Atticus said before going with Twilight.

"Explain to me why we didn't tell 'em the truth?" Applejack glared to the others once Atticus and Twilight were gone.

"Twilight is finally learning how to let her stress get the better of her," Rarity frowned. "If she finds out everything went wrong, it could be devastating!"

"And as for not telling Atticus?" Clark asked.

"Because I said so." Cherry replied.

Clark looked a bit unimpressed from that answer.

"What?" Cherry asked. "Atticus is like Twilight's brother in Equestria, if he worries, then she'll worry, and major trouble for us all!"

"She's got as good point." Patch nodded.

"Of course I do," Cherry said. "I know Atticus better than all of you."

"They'll be so upset." Fluttershy then said.

"They'll totally freak out!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Well, we should think of something to keep this secret under wraps." Thor proposed wisely.

"Yeah, but how?" Clark asked.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie Pie spoke up, raising her hoof in the air, wrapping it around Cherry before booping her in the nose. "We'll have it fixed up before they notice! No lying necessary."

"I guess..." Applejack sighed a bit, after all; she was the Element of Honesty.

"We need a miracle." Cherry replied.

* * *

Unknown to them, three familiar villains were laughing while Torrak looked miserable while looking bigger and stronger.

Cherry thought she heard something and looked over. "Spot, I sense trouble." she then told Patch.

"You want me to go check it out?" Patch asked.

"Uh... Maybe that would be a good idea?" Cherry grinned sheepishly.

"I'm on it." Patch said.

Cherry nodded to him. Patch soon went off while the others talked as he began to detect some evil with his dog-instincts flaring up once he made it outside as he then began to follow his natural instincts. Discord soon appeared angelically to the others to be the miracle that they would need.

"Discord..." Cherry sighed sharply.

"I suppose I could fix everything, but isn't the real miracle here the miracle of teamwork and character growth?" Discord smirked before teleporting away as he played a harp and some feathers flew to the floor.

"Are you serious right now?!" Cherry complained.

"Discord is right," Fluttershy soon said with determination. "Twilight and Atticus need US. What ever happened, we can fix this."

Lightning then flashed outside which startled most of them.

"What DID happen?" Spike frowned.

Patch passed by the panicking ponies as he followed his instincts until he gasped, seeing Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis, but worst of all: Torrak was there with them.

"A chip off the old block." Tirek smirked at his son who still looked miserable.

Torrak only sighed in response while looking gloomy and miserable like when Sombra forced Atticus by his side when he nearly conquered Equestria for good.

"Best. Road Trip. EVER!" Cozy Glow beamed as lightning flashed.

"She really is just like how Darla used to be." Patch said to himself. Patch soon noticed Torrak looked much bigger and stronger and where he had a thought as to why.

Torrak sighed a bit to himself.

"Oh, Torrak..." Patch pouted for his friend from Sombra's takeover.

Torrak soon noticed Patch, but decided to pretend that he didn't see anyone looking at them. The others soon went back to their positions from earlier that day to see if they could find anything wrong before Atticus and Twilight would find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Pinkie Pie opened one stallion's mouth, pulling out his tongue before putting it back as she checked her clipboard. "Even if I was an actual doctor, I'd have no idea what was wrong!" she then deduced.

"Well, there's gotta be a reason," Applejack said. "Something got 'em all sick, maybe the food?"

"But... We ate the food too!" Thor panicked with Pinkie Pie. "Does that mean we're sick?!"

"Oh, no!" Pinkie Pie yelped before falling over with the warlock teen.

Applejack and Clark looked down to them.

"Nope! I feel fine!" Pinkie Pie smiled, taking out a cupcake and eating it.

"Me too!" Thor smiled back.

"Good for you." Clark grinned politely while Applejack rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Canterlot Guard was headed for the door until he sensed Cozy Glow behind him and soon turned to see the evil young filly as she flashed a cutesy grin, then Tirek came in front of him, absorbing his magic/energy which made him fall and allowed Chrysalis to take his star medallion. After she used the star medallion, the doors opened. They then walked into the building once they had a way inside as Torrak looked very bad about what he was doing.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts soon set to the skies while Fluttershy tried to comfort the paranoid pegasus stallion they had met earlier that night.

"I don't know how this happened!" The stallion cried out, rocking back and forth out of fear. "I'm gonna be fired for sure!"

"Don't worry!" Mo told him.

"Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts will have all the weather rounded up any minute!" Fluttershy added.

Rainbow Dash yelled out as she soon shot out of the sky and crashed into a bush from the thunder and lightning. "Or not!" she then frowned to them.

The stallion soon passed out after hearing that.

"Oh, the poor thing..." Mo sighed. "This is a lot of excitement for him."

Fluttershy nodded. "I'd probably feel the same way."

* * *

Torrak soon came up to a double doors with the other villains.

"Not here!" Cozy Glow said, checking behind the door. "The archives are in a different part of the castle."

Torrak shushed her before he pointed up to what was in the room. Cozy Glow glared before glancing up with wide eyes as flamingos were shown to be keeping guard.

"I know they don't look like much, but be careful around those." Torrak whispered to the evil young filly.

Cozy Glow nodded before they went off with Tirek and Chrysalis.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry, Rarity, and Spike chased the flame-maned mare on stage as she went to pack up to leave.

"What about aiming for perfection?" Rarity frowned.

"We set our sights higher!" The flame-maned mare smirked as she moved a box.

"But the Summer Sun Celebration!" Cherry reminded her. "There's nothing more important than this holiday!"

"Oh, by putting on a silly little show for the other ponies?" The mare scoffed as she packed up.

"But you were so excited before!" Rarity reminded. "What changed?"

* * *

A flamingo came down a corridor, speaking to one before flying off, and the other flamingo was soon revealed to be none other than Chrysalis.

"Guess we woke up one of them." Torrak said.

"Pah... No matter..." Chrysalis replied. "We'll be fine."

"You villains are so arrogant." Torrak grumbled.

"WHAT?!" Chrysalis glared.

"Uh, nothing!" Torrak shook his head nervously.

"Smart." Tirek smirked.

Torrak just sulked to himself.

"Come now, you look worse than that pathetic heir of Sombra's." Tirek told him.

"Erm... Sorry." Torrak said as he tried to look brave and villainous.

Tirek could tell his son wasn't enjoying this, but decided to not deal with it.

"How's the door coming, Cozy Glow?" Torrak soon asked to change the subject.

"Got it!" Cozy Glow beamed as he managed to pick the lock with success before opening it.

The others soon followed her inside to carry out their evil deeds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and Atticus walked Celestia and Luna outside.

"You two just enjoy the festivities," Twilight beamed. "I have a few surprises in store for-"

Discord soon floated in with a small smirk.

"Yes, Discord?" Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well don't mind me, I'm just here for the chaos," Discord smirked before sitting down, hearing the thunder strike. "Oh! Here we go!"

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

Rainbow Dash soon zipped by.

"I think Rainbow Dash can tell us." Twilight suggested, going that way.

Thor was shown before he grinned nervously, standing over a pot.

"Thor? Is that soup?" Atticus asked his best guy friend.

"Yes! Uh... I was really hungry?" Thor grinned nervously.

"What is-" Atticus started.

Twilight and Atticus then saw an angry crowd in front of Rarity, Cherry, and Spike.

"Nopony understands wanting to take pride into your work more than we do!" Rarity told the crowd which were the unicorn troupe, referring to herself and Cherry.

"You can do with your magic than to make frilly dresses and silly stories!" A mare glared.

"My stories are silly...?" Cherry muttered as she felt herself shrink.

"Of course your stories aren't silly, Cherry." Spike told her.

"Oh, pfft!" Rarity soon scoffed a bit to the crowd. "Nopony makes frills anymore. And this evening is more about simplicity-"

"And that's not the point, Rarity!" Spike told her.

"PRINCESS!" The paranoid pegasus stallion cried out to Twilight. "I beg your forgiveness! It's entirely my fault! Please don't make your prince friend pound me into a pulp!"

"What is your fault?" Twilight and Atticus asked before thunder and lightning struck before it started raining.

"That!" The stallion cried out before covering his eyes.

"Oh! Just a... Slight hiccup in the weather," Fluttershy smiled sheepishly, pushing the stallion across the ground a bit."

Thor soon used his warlock magic to move the storm clouds away as Applejack and Clark sped by with apple wagons.

"Applejack and Clark?" Twilight asked. "What is going on?"

"Ah TOLD y'all this was a bad idea, but **NOPONY _EVER_ LISTENS TO ME!**" Applejack cried out, throwing down her hat in frustration.

"Okay, that is enough!" Atticus glared as he used his magic to gather up all of his and Twilight's friends into one place.

"Did anyone else know he could do that?" Cherry asked nervously.

"We thought everything was fine," Twilight called to their friends. "What is going on?!"

"Everythin' _was_ going fine." Applejack replied.

"Until it totally wasn't." Pinkie Pie added.

"We tried to fix it ourselves." Mo frowned.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Atticus asked, referring to himself and Twilight.

"We didn't want you to freak out." Rainbow Dash frowned.

"And you thought NOT telling us everything was a total disaster would AVOID a freak out?!" Twilight asked.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like a really bad plan." Spike shrugged sheepishly.

Twilight and Atticus soon both sucked in some air as Discord watched attentively with binoculars.

"Here it comes~" The draconequus beamed in excitement.

"I know how I used to react, but I really have changed; panicking won't solve anything." Twilight told them.

Discord rolled his eyes in disappointment from that.

"You guys know that we can handle what ever problems come our way," Atticus then added. "As long as we handle them together."

"Spoken like true leaders," Celestia's voice said before they all looked to see her along with Luna. "How can we help?"

"I love a good to-do list." Twilight smiled as she brought out a scroll and quill.

The others began to gather around the two young Alicorns.

"So tell us exactly what happened so we can figure out exactly what 'TO DO' to fix it." Atticus then emphasized the last part to be kind of a joke to lighten up the mood a little.

* * *

Once they were told of what happened, Atticus and Twilight knew of what to do. Everyone then set to work instantly to help make up for the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration.

"I'm so excited," Atticus smiled to Twilight. "My first Summer Sun Celebration."

"I can tell." Twilight smiled back.

Everyone did their part, whether it be comforting ponies or making the weather better for the upcoming holiday or preparing better foods for everypony to eat. Thor beamed as he helped in that as he baked and cooked, not using his magic though since he was a professional chef without his magic, even if he was a teenager, and where thankfully, neither him or Pinkie Pie ate anything he baked or cooked.

* * *

While that was going on, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Tirek, and Torrak began to look for the book. Cozy Glow's scarlet eyes widened as she saw something between a bookcase and flew towards one book which was chained up. She tried to grab it, but couldn't due to the chains and soon whacked Torrak to get his attention. Torrak sighed as he came up to her and soon grabbed the book out of the chains with his own strength, breaking the chains.

"Enjoying that strength?" Cozy Glow smirked at Torrak.

"It's nice." Torrak sighed sharply.

Cozy Glow soon showed the book to Tirek and Chrysalis with an eager grin while they soon grinned back. Torrak forced himself to grin, but his heart wouldn't allow him to look convincing, though they didn't seem to mind or care.

* * *

The paranoid stallion soon came out by the fog on the ground while everyone got set up, giving a signal to Rainbow Dash, Mo, and the other ponies on stage. Luna moved a storm cloud over with her magic and Discord used his power of chaos to send another storm cloud into a different dimension. Many ponies began to gather around. Drell panted as he soon appeared through a portal and gestured his hoof a bit, allowing the adventure group's personal guests to come along with him in their own Equestrian forms being Casper, Wendy, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Lucky and Cookie, and Phoebe with World.

"Finally." Drell panted.

"Drell, you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, you look wore out." Cherry added.

"I had a hard time getting us here," Drell replied. "It was like something was trying to block us out."

"Strange." Mo said.

"What's going on here?" Drell asked, looking around. "I thought you guys would be set up by now."

"It's kind of a long story, Uncle Drell." Thor replied.

"I've got time." Drell said.

Thor soon took a very deep breath before he told his uncle everything that had gone on since he left, making wild gestures and acting out certain parts, going at rapid fire, catching his uncle up to speed. Thor soon panted and flopped on the ground as now he was wore out.

"Heh, sorry I'm late then with your special guests." Drell chuckled a bit, patting his nephew on the back.

"And luckily we got through the portal before it could close up." Patrick's voice said as he and Emily came over with Mark who had his own pony form.

"Well, I can say this," Thor beamed, springing back up to his four legs. "You're just in time to sit down and enjoy the celebration."

"It's dark though." Phoebe pouted as she held World like a doll as he stayed in his form as her imaginary friend.

"Yes, for now, Bebe, but we're gonna see the sunrise together." Thor smiled to soothe her.

"That's right." Drell nodded.

Phoebe whimpered a bit.

"It'll be okay, Phoebe..." World soothed before whispering to Thor. "Is she afraid of the dark?"

"Oh, yeah." Thor nodded.

"I wonder how everyone's doing with the Summer Sun Celebration?" Emily said.

"It's coming along nicely, Mrs. Fudo," Thor smiled. "We had a few hiccups, but we're gonna make it before sunrise."

"I remember our first Summer Sun Celebration," Emily then smiled to her husband, holding a front hoof. "It seemed like such a great treat for Princess Celestia with rising the sun for Equestria."

"Yeah, it was a very amazing sight to behold." Patrick smiled back from the memory.

And as the fog and last of the clouds were removed, it was time for the fireworks.

"Come on, dear, let's take a seat." Emily smiled to Phoebe.

Phoebe shivered and whimpered a bit from the dark as they went to join the other ponies. The flaming-maned mare looked to her partners before nodding as they soon shot out fireworks for the crowd from their horns, hitting the moon and leaving a print in it like when Luna was kept there was Nightmare Moon.

"Amazing." Mark smiled.

Pinkie Pie soon readied more and more fireworks before her helper ponies soon set them off out of her party cannons. Celestia and Luna smiled proudly from the displays as Celestia even wiped a tear from her eye.

"See, Phoebe? It's fun!" Emily smiled to the young witchling who enjoyed the fireworks despite the dark sky.

"It sure is." Phoebe smiled back.

* * *

Twilight and Atticus soon stood on stage as Celestia and Luna passed them. Twilight smiled, taking the medallion and turned it. Soon, the Alicorns used their magic to lower the moon for the night and raised up the sun for the day. And with that, everyone began to cheer.

Twilight took center stage with a smile. "This celebration has always been a reminder not to fear the night!" she then announced as she took a microphone. "For there is always a new day to look forward to, but as we look towards Equestria's future, I'm sad to say that today will be the last Summer Sun Celebration."

This caused those who didn't know about this to gasp.

"Because there is something even more important to celebrate!" Twilight then smiled.

Celestia and Luna looked quite curious of what she had in mind.

"There are two ponies who have watched over us, night and day for as long as we can remember," Twilight continued with a smile. "We will no longer commemorate their battle or their reunion. Instead, we will take this day to celebrate how much they mean to all of us! From this day forward, today will be known as The Festival of the Two Sisters!"

This caused everyone to start cheering after hearing that. Celestia and Luna were both very shocked and touched from Twilight's announcement.

"I don't know what to say." Celestia smiled to Twilight before hugging her instantly.

Everyone kept cheering and where Twilight and Celestia soon waved at the crowd before Twilight walked off the stage.

"That was very good." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks, you sure you didn't wanna say something?" Twilight smiled back.

"No, no, this was your big moment." Atticus reassured.

"He's right." Patch smiled.

"Patch, there you are," Cherry said. "It seemed like you went missing."

"Uh, it's a long story." Patch replied.

"A brand new party?!" Pinkie Pie beamed, hugging Twilight tightly which made Cherry snicker. "You're my kinda princess!"

"That was a wonderful surprise, Twilight." Mo smiled.

"I'm just glad we pulled it off." Twilight smiled back.

"About that..." Applejack frowned, removing her hat, looking to Twilight and Atticus with some of the others. "We just wanted to say... We're real sorry."

"You did tell us you've changed." Rarity added.

"As your friends, we should've trusted you." Fluttershy frowned.

"Next time you say you're not going to freak out, we'll believe you." Rainbow Dash told Twilight.

"Good, because I'm sure there's gonna be plenty of things I'll need my best friends' help with." Twilight smiled as she dropped down to the others.

They all then shared a group friendship hug together.

"Whee!" Pinkie Pie beamed, tackling them all into the hug.

* * *

Drell smiled, happy to see the group of friends happy.

"You know, it really does seem like you just might be ready for what ever comes next, Your Majesty." Discord smiled from the sky before he seemed to eat something that looked like a half moon, lying on a cloud in the sky.

Torrak was seen walking by, looking like his original size now.

"Torrak." Megan said as she sat with Danny and Molly.

"Um... Hi, Megan." Torrak smiled bashfully to the former human girl.

"Did you hear?" Megan asked.

"Uh... What?" Torrak asked.

The Williams siblings looked to each other in concern before looking back at him.

"This is going to be the Celebration of the Two Sisters from now on." Megan replied.

"Ohh! Um... Right!" Torrak replied before chuckling nervously. "I guess I was so excited that I forgot already."

"That can happen?" Danny asked.

"Sure... Why not?" Torrak grinned.

"You're acting kinda weird, Torrak," Megan commented. "Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, really, it's fine." Torrak smiled nervously.

"Then why are you smiling nervously?" Molly asked.

"I'm not nervous... Uh... Let's have some fun, hmm?" Torrak suggested.

"Uh, okay." Megan said.

Danny and Molly shrugged to each other, though Megan looked very concerned about Torrak. Everyone else soon began to have fun to enjoy the Summer Sun Celebration/Celebration of the Two Sisters once it was official.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is so much fun!" Phoebe smiled.

Thor smiled as he felt happy that his little sister got to have some fun.

"Come on, World, let's go play some games." Phoebe smiled to her imaginary friend.

"Definitely!" World smiled back.

Phoebe and World went off to have their fun. Thor soon went to go with Phoebe since he had to keep an eye on her as her big brother.

"Good, you made it," Cherry smirked to Casper and Wendy. "There's probably a Tunnel of Kiddie Love around here somewhere."

Casper and Wendy simply blushed from her smirk.

"So, uh, how're Yoyo and Doc Croc?" Cherry asked.

"Adjusting just fine," Casper smiled, still a little bashful though. "You think you and Atticus will go to Ever After High again?"

"Not sure after that time the Evil Queen tried to pose as transfer student to make Raven and Crow turn Rebel," Cherry shrugged. "Why?"

"They'd like to check it out." Casper replied.

"Oh." Cherry said.

"So, yeah, next time you get to go, drop me a line?" Casper requested.

"Eh, I'll try," Cherry shrugged. "Adventures are so unpredictable. I just hope Kat Harvey's cool with you going out with my little cousin though."

"Yeah, she is." Casper nodded.

"Oh, you talked with her?" Cherry asked.

"It was a little rough, but she understood," Casper replied. "Also that girl Jamie who I saved with the baby quintuplets understood too. We're best friends now and I try to help her out with the babies whenever I come over."

"That's great." Cherry said.

"Yeah, I was really scared of telling her when I came to visit last week." Casper said nervously.

"Understandable." Wendy smiled.

"All right, you guys have fun then," Cherry said, walking off. "Casper, you break Wendy's heart, I'll break your legs."

"I'd like to see you try." Casper chuckled a bit cockily.

"Ugh, why did Atticus have to give him that increased strength?" Cherry complained to herself.

"To help against bullies and some independence!" Casper replied.

"Ugh... I'm not talking to you!" Cherry groaned.

"Then who were you talking to?" Casper asked.

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned.

"You can't catch a break." Thor smiled innocently.

"Thank you for closed-captioning my pain." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"...I feel like that was sarcasm." Thor remarked.

"That's because it was." Cherry said.

"Awesome! I was right!" Thor beamed.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that. "Uh... How's Zoe?" she then asked.

"Spending time with my parents." Thor smiled softly.

"Uh, aren't _her_ parents kinda _my_ parents?" Cherry asked.

"No, she's spending time with MY parents." Thor reminded her.

"Oh... Right..." Cherry replied. "Um... But still... Uh... Where is Zoe even living? I know she's in the Other Realm with you, but... Where does she live?"

"She had a situation like with Sunset Shimmer when you guys went against Wallflower Blush, but now she lives with me, Phoebe, and my parents," Thor replied before winking with a smirk. "Sometimes I let her sleep in my bed with me if she has a bad dream."

"Uh, thanks, but I don't need to know that." Cherry said.

"You asked." Thor smirked innocently.

"Ugh... I'm scarred enough about that one time I walked in on Drell and Hilda when we needed help in the middle of Halloween night from middle school..." Cherry groaned.

"Sorry." Thor chuckled bashfully.

* * *

Everyone continued to have their fun. Drell smiled as he watched this from afar.

"Things will be just fine once we retire." Celestia smiled to Luna.

"Yes, then we will move onto Generation 5." Luna smiled back.

Drell looked to them before staring distantly as he feared about aging any older and retirement as he was almost getting too old for his job and he thought about raising a family with Hilda in The Mortal Realm since she and Zelda loved it so much while raising Sabrina.

"Drell, you do not need to worry about retiring for another few years," Discord told him. "Give or take when your students are adults and have children."

"Yeah, I guess..." Drell replied. "I guess age kinda caught up with me when I was giving Phoebe a piggyback ride earlier when I took her from my sister's place and I had to sit right down after I put her back on the ground."

"You're only as old as you feel." Discord advised.

"Easy for you to say." Drell mumbled slightly.

"Oh, for the love of-" Discord groaned before he used his powers to make Drell feel less old as he actually was.

"Gah!" Drell yelped. "Hey! Nobody's allowed to use magic against me!"

"Oh, please, I'm helping you," Discord replied. "Don't you know I'm not evil anymore?"

"Yeah, but you're mischievous like those pixies who always play pranks on me," Drell narrowed his eyes. "Darned Trix..."

Discord simply rolled his eyes at Drell.

"I'm still not sure who's worse," Drell narrowed his eyes. "The Trix or the Dazzlings."

"I think that would be a tie if I had to put in my two cents." Discord replied.

"Ugh... Tell me about it," Drell said. "At least the Dazzlings are banished to the human world; I don't think they'll ever come back around here thanks to Star Swirl."

"Agreed." Discord nodded.

"Uh, thanks, Discord... You made an old man proud." Drell said.

"Stop it, you aren't old," Discord told him. "You're still under a thousand-years-old."

"Yeah, I guess..." Drell shrugged sheepishly.

"Besides, I have a good feeling about Atticus," Discord said. "He's up for big things."

"Yeah, I know so myself," Drell replied, popping his spine a bit as he did a quick stretch. "All of the others are, especially with these adventures."

"Do I have to give you a hint of what I mean?" Discord asked.

"He's gonna marry Mo... Have a kid someday..." Drell replied. "Probably be the greatest detective in this lifetime since Dick Tracy..."

"Tsk tsk tsk, you're wrong; they'll have three kids, and..." Discord said before whispering the rest to Drell.

"Three kids..." Drell replied as he listened closely. "...Well, that sounds-... Are you sure that-... Discord, what-..."

Discord then stopped with a small smirk.

"Hm... Interesting..." Drell remarked as he tapped his chin with his hoof.

"But don't say a word." Discord smiled.

"Right... You can't know too much about your own destiny," Drell replied. "Thank you, Discord."

"Of course, Drell, what're friends for?" Discord smirked innocently, pinching his cheek a bit.

"I'm starting to wonder how you're my friend and yet can be so annoying." Drell groaned.

Discord just chuckled before he soon went off.

Drell rolled his eyes before shaking a cold chill. "Ooh... Something dangerous just happened... I'll check it out later..." he told himself and soon went to hang out with the others for the celebration so he wouldn't spoil anyone's fun.

Unfortunately, Drell should have followed his cold chill.

* * *

It was a very fun day for everybody as this had to be the best celebration ever, especially for Celestia and Luna, and where it seemed like nothing would ruin the day.

"Uncle Drell! Uncle Drell! Watch me! Watch me!" Phoebe piped up.

"I'm watching, I'm watching." Drell chuckled.

Phoebe then got a running start and soon jumped in the air, letting her tiny wings flew her around in the air, going through some hoops and ended up in a pool of water in an inner tube that floated by. The young witchling giggled before she saw a guard rushing to Celestia. Drell clapped his hooves with a small chuckle to his young niece. Phoebe swam over a bit, curiously.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia!" The guard cried out in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Princess Celestia asked.

"A book... Has been taken... From the royal library..." The guard panted.

"Which book?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Your... Very special bell..." The guard frowned in worry. "The one you had specifically protected."

"Not that!" Princess Celestia gasped.

"Uh...?" Atticus blinked.

"It's a very special and ancient text that could hold the fate of Equestria's future." Princess Celestia warned Atticus.

"But who stole it?" Drell asked.

Patch came over a bit.

"I'm afraid I didn't see." The guard frowned.

"You guards can never do your job right," Drell rolled his eyes before glaring. "This is just fantastic!"

The guard let out a small gulp.

"Any ideas, Celestia?" Drell soon asked.

"I-I'm not sure what we can do, Drell..." Princess Celestia replied. "I don't want anypony else to worry though during this celebration."

"Then let's not tell them." Drell told her.

"Are you going to tell your students?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Eh, probably not," Drell replied. "Cherry was very shook up when King Sombra was loose in the Crystal Empire, I don't want her to stress before she graduates from high school, my class, and Twilight takes the throne in the grand finale."

"Right." Celestia nodded.

"And I think we'll stay a little longer." Drell said.

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked.

"It's probably for the best," Drell replied. "I'll run it by the kids later on."

"Alright." Celestia said.

"Just try not to worry around them." Drell said.

"I'll do my best not to," Celestia replied before they shared a bow with each other. "King of Warlocks."

"Huh, well, heh, I wouldn't call myself a king..." Drell blushed.

The rest of the day was spent having fun. Thor and Atticus stood in line for a hammer strength tester.

"I'm gonna win." Thor smirked.

"You're gonna eat my dust." Atticus smirked back.

"Nuh-uh, I'm eating my own dust." Thor retorted.

"You realize it's a figure of speech, right?" Atticus smirked.

"...It is?" Thor asked.

"Oh, Thor." Atticus playfully rolled his eyes, showing he wasn't annoyed with that.

"Hmm..." Thor smirked a bit. "My uncle's the most powerful man in the universe, I'm gonna put you on a collar and make you my dog."

"We'll see." Atticus smirked back.

* * *

Two familiar looking pegasi soon trotted over.

"Sky Stinger! Vapor Trail!" Atticus smiled to them. "I haven't see you since I was temporarily in the Wonderbolts."

"Atticus? Well, hello there!" The white mare smiled back a bit.

"Guess you two are here for the fun too, huh?" Atticus smiled back.

"Yeah, thought we'd take a little day out together as friends." Sky Stinger smiled.

"You're sure you didn't want to stay at the Academy?" Vapor Trail asked.

"I just wanted to try it out," Atticus smiled back to them. "I don't think I could be a Wonderbolt forever, but I had fun while I could, especially with helping you two out with your friendship."

"We understand." Sky Stinger said.

"You two still being best friends?" Atticus smiled.

"Oh, yes, we are," Vapor Trail smiled back. "Thanks so much for your help when you were at the Academy. We sure learned a very valuable lesson about our friendship."

"No problem." Atticus smiled back.

Eventually, Atticus came up next when the line moved and took the hammer with his horn's magic and thumped it against the stand, though the beam seemed to stand still, making him glare that he didn't hit the bell.

"Wait, who set this game up?" Thor asked before looking to the vendors and narrowed his eyes as he took the hammer and whacked it down, making the beam strike the bell and it soon fell off of the stand, hitting both Flim and Flam in the head, exposing them.

"Flim and Flam?!" The adventure group glared.

The conponies grinned bashfully and soon ran off.

"Get back here!" Thor glared as he shot with his magic, chasing after them. "I'm gonna turn you both into glue!"

"Okay, I believe he's Drell's nephew now." Cherry commented.

Once the strength test was fixed, they were about award Thor before they saw Clark coming over.

"You wanna give it a shot, buddy?" Thor asked.

"Did you really wanna win?" Clark asked him.

"Eh, I mostly wanted something to give for Zoe back home," Thor smiled. "I wanna show her how much I really love and appreciate her."

"Uh, you realize that these prizes are for the ones that can hit the bell, right?" The vendor pony asked.

"So can Clark and I both get prizes?" Thor asked hopefully. "I'm sure he'd want something for Applejack."

"Shh!" Clark blushed nervously.

The vendor pony soon gave Thor a prize before the secret superhero pony went up to take his turn. Thor beamed as he hugged the prize to give to Zoe. Clark did quick stretches and soon took the mallet in his mouth to avoid suspicion. Thor snickered and soon laughed.

"What?" Clark muffled.

"I'm sorry, but you kinda look funny right now." Thor chuckled.

Clark simply rolled his eyes playfully before walking up to the strength test. Thor then got out of the way as he held onto his prize for his girlfriend. Clark soon reared up the hammer and slammed it down on the game to ring the bell. And where he was successful; of course he forgot to hold back some of his new strength as the bell was sent sky-rocketing.

"Oops..." he then muffled, dropping the hammer.

"I gotta warn the kids! I gotta-" Drell said as he ran a bit to find his students and nephew before the bell soon hit his head, making him fall over a bit before the bell broke in half on his head.

"Guess that's interesting." Cherry said.

Atticus waved his hoof in Drell's face in concern. The pony vendor looked jaw-dropped at Clark who grinned sheepishly in response. The pony vendor soon gave Clark the biggest prize of all. Clark stepped back a bit before accepting the prize.

"She's gonna love it, Clark; I know it." Thor smiled.

"Thanks, Thor." Clark smiled back.

"Come on, Uncle Drell, you can't take a nap now." Thor said, trying to wake up his uncle.

Drell began to wake up as he shook his head.

"Oh, thank goodness." Thor sighed in relief.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Drell asked, looking around. "What was I doing?"

"You seemed to have something to tell us?" Atticus prompted, hoping he wasn't amnesiac right now.

"Ah, yes," Drell replied. "You guys are gonna be staying in Equestria for a while longer than usual."

"Alright." Atticus shrugged.

"How much longer?" Cherry asked.

"For until I say you can go home... I'll explain more later..." Drell replied a bit dramatically, leaning into them to show intensity and severity. "This could be your greatest Equestrian adventure yet. More than when you went to G3... Bigger than Princess Flurry Heart's Crystalling... Maybe even more than rising up against The Great and Mighty King Sombra."

Cherry and Atticus looked to each other before gulping as this sounded very serious. Could it be? Could this be leading up to Celestia and Luna's retirement which would have Twilight take the throne?

"Are you serious?" Atticus asked.

"As serious as a heart attack," Drell said, wrapping his hooves around them and pulled them in. "We're going to need to go through some extra hard and intense training. This could be the big moment, you guys."

Atticus and Cherry gulped. Drell soon hid a small smirk. The two looked to him.

"Heheh..." Drell started to chuckle. "All right, all right, I'm kidding. We'll go home after this, but just be warned!" he then said in a firm tone. "This could be it."

"You have a sick sense of humor!" Cherry glared.

* * *

Atticus soon noticed Angel Bunny trying to get Fluttershy's attention and looked surprised to see Angel Bunny there since Canterlot was far from Ponyville.

"Uh, is that Angel?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, but what's he doing here?" Atticus replied.

Angel Bunny kept trying to get to Fluttershy as she was talking with Phoebe a little who hurt her hoof on one of the rides.

"It'll be okay..." Fluttershy cooed, kissing Phoebe's boo boo as she put a bandage on it.

Angel Bunny looked agitated as Fluttershy wasn't paying any attention to him.

"We're saying a little longer, aren't we?" Cherry asked Atticus with a sigh.

"...If you wanna go home..." Atticus was about to suggest.

"No, I can stay," Cherry replied. "Might as well see what's going on with Angel and Fluttershy. I was never really crazy about that bunny, he's a spoiled brat to Fluttershy!"

"Well, right now, he seems to be wanting more attention than usual." Atticus said.

Cherry turned away a bit, looking frustrated already.

"Let's help Angel and Fluttershy." Atticus suggested with a small smile.

"Do you ALWAYS have to be so optimistic?" Cherry asked.

"One of us has to." Atticus smiled.

"Hm..." Cherry snorted a bit.

Everyone soon continued to have fun during the Summer Sun Celebration, except for maybe Angel Bunny who was frustrated with a certain pegasus mare right now.

* * *

Eventually, it came to an end and Phoebe looked quite wore out as she sat with World.

"I think I need to send you home now." Drell told his young niece.

"Aww!" Phoebe yawned.

"Come along, Thornton, you too." Drell said.

"I don't wanna go home!" Thor huffed a bit. "If Cherry and Atticus get to stay, I wanna stay too!" he then threw his strong game prize over to his uncle. "Here! Give this pink elephant toy to Zoe for me."

"Sorry, but this will be less exciting than the Summer Sun Celebration." Drell told him.

"No! I don't wanna go!" Thor cried out, trying to run from his uncle.

Drell narrowed his eyes and shot an energy bubble to trap his nephew inside of. Thor soon couldn't move and was brought back over to his powerful uncle.

"Thornton Moltenscar, it's time to go home." Drell told him.

Thor simply pouted as he didn't want to leave.

"You can come back later, I promise." Drell told him.

"It's cuz they're your students..." Thor pouted. "That's it, isn't it? You like 'em better than me and Bebe."

"Thor, you know you and your sister are important to me too," Drell told him. "I promise, you can come back to Equestria again very soon; I just don't want you to feel bored."

"Fine." Thor pouted.

"If I let you go, do you promise not to run away?" Drell smirked.

"Hmm..." Thor pouted.

"I'm not letting you out until you say you won't..." Drell smirked.

"Fine..." Thor sighed before getting free from the energy bubble. "I'll go home with Bebe."

"Good boy." Drell told him.

Thor beamed.

"And carry your own stuffed animals for Zoe." Drell smirked, dropping the pink elephant toy on his nephew's back.

"Yes, sir." Thor said sheepishly.

* * *

Clark was seen bringing over the prize he won over to Applejack. Applejack smiled as this turned out better than she hoped, especially with the trouble she had with them keeping secrets from Atticus and Twilight.

"Ahem!" Clark cleared his throat.

"Huh? Oh!" Applejack said before turning around. "Howdy, Clark."

"Howdy, Applejack," Clark blushed, holding out the heroic looking stuffed puppy. "This is for you."

"Whoa, that sure is one big puppy." Applejack smiled.

"I hope it can fit in the barn." Clark said sheepishly.

Applejack chuckled as she found that to be a joke.


	12. Chapter 12

After all their fun, everyone went back home.

"I guess you guys are going back home now?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, Cherry and I are gonna stay a bit longer," Atticus replied. "Maybe Mo and Patch too."

"Yep." Mo and Patch nodded.

"Well, all right then," Twilight gave a small smile. "Thank you so much for helping with the celebration."

"No problem." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, Atticus, it's funny to think that when I first came into Ponyville, I had no interest in making friends." Twilight smiled, putting her hoof around him.

"I remember-I mean, really?" Atticus replied like that was news to him.

Twilight glanced to him strangely. "You _remember_?"

"Uh, no, we met when you came for the Crown of Harmony in the human world." Atticus grinned nervously.

"Yeah..." Twilight said, still finding what he said before strange.

"You were saying about not having any interest in making friends?" Cherry asked with a nervous smile.

"Well... I did have some friends in Canterlot of course, though I was mostly studying," Twilight then said. "Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine."

"Don't forget about Moon Dancer." Spike reminded.

"Right, and of course Moon Dancer." Twilight then smiled.

"Did you ever reconnect with them?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes," Twilight nodded. "Moon Dancer took quite some time to make amends with, but the others understood. They were also bridesmaids for Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding."

"Well, I'm glad you remembered your old friends, even if you had a hiccup with Moon Dancer." Atticus smiled.

Twilight nodded.

"You've come a long way since your journeys began." Atticus smiled.

"And I can tell that you and Cherry have." Twilight smiled back.

"We sure have." Atticus smiled back.

* * *

Eventually, the festivities ended and ponies soon went to go home as Celestia and Luna looked very proud of Twilight's feat for their annual celebration which was to be the final Summer Sun Celebration. The group soon ended up back in Ponyville.

"Going anywhere special, Fluttershy?" Cherry asked.

"Animal Sanctuary." Fluttershy smiled.

"Ooh, can I come with?" Mo smiled back.

"Hmm... Well... I think that would be very good for you, Mo," Fluttershy smiled. "Just follow me, and I'll introduce you to the animals."

"Sounds great!" Mo beamed before looking to her friends from back home. "I'm gonna go with Fluttershy."

"Okay, Mo, have fun." Atticus smiled to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I will." Mo smiled back.

The group soon split up a bit to do their own thing in Ponyville as Drell took his young niece and nephew home along with the guests they wanted to come for the Summer Sun Celebration.

"I had a great time." Wendy smiled to Casper before kissing his cheek.

"M-Me too." Casper smiled back as he blushed.

Wendy giggled as they soon went back home while the others stayed in Ponyville for a little while longer.

"See you back at home." Patrick told Atticus as he and the other guests went home.

"See ya," Atticus smiled. "Thank you so much for coming."

The guests soon went back home as the group of four split up a bit.

* * *

Fluttershy took Mo over to the Animal Sanctuary.

"Hello, there." An earth mare smiled to Mo's company as she joined Fluttershy.

"Hello." Mo smiled back.

"Friend of yours?" The mare asked Fluttershy.

"Yes, this is Mo," Fluttershy smiled. "Mo, this is Dr. Fauna. She's a veterinarian."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Fauna." Mo smiled at the veterinarian pony.

"Likewise," Dr. Fauna smiled back. "Now, I hope you like animals."

"Like animals? I love them!" Mo beamed. "I love animals so much that I lost my taste for eating them so... I became a vegetarian recently."

"That's great." Dr. Fauna smiled.

They soon came in further to meet the animals in the sanctuary.

"Ooh... A little elephant..." Mo cooed a bit. "This must've been what it was like when Atticus and Cherry met Dumbo."

The elephant calf smiled to her.

"Aw, aren't you a cutie?" Mo smiled back.

The elephant calf let out a small trumpet.

"Hello, Muriel, my name is Mo," Mo smiled to her. She soon saw a python snake slither over. "Oh! Uh, hello there." she smiled sheepishly.

The elephant calf looked scared of the python a bit.

"This is Antoine." Dr. Fauna informed Mo.

"Is he friendly to the other animals?" Mo asked before seeing Antoine trying to eat Muriel.

"Antoine! Stop!" Dr. Fauna scolded.

Antoine slithered back with an innocent grin.

"He usually tries to eat Muriel." Dr. Fauna said as that was very important to remember.

"Is there anyway to try and get him to stop trying to eat Muriel?" Mo asked.

"I'll talk to him, it'll be difficult though." Fluttershy sighed, sounding exhausted already.

Angel Bunny kept trying to get her attention.

"Just a moment, Angel." Fluttershy told him, walking off.

"How about a therapy session with the predator animals and the prey animals?" Mo suggested.

"Oh, Mo, that sounds like it could just work." Fluttershy smiled.

"I'll help you round up the animals." Mo smiled back.

Fluttershy and Mo smiled to each other as they soon went to do just that.

* * *

After some time, the predator and prey animals were all rounded up.

"Is everyone here?" Mo asked.

All of the animals responded in their own way.

"All right... Now, let's chat." Mo said as she got comfortable with Fluttershy.

Antoine soon hissed to tell Fluttershy and Mo something while Angel Bunny came out to try to talk to Fluttershy.

"Mm-hmm... Mm-hmm... Oh." Mo said with a nod to Antoine.

Angel Bunny kept on trying to get Fluttershy's attention as she also listened to the python's response.

"Antoine believes what he eats in HIS business," Mo soon told the others. "Do other predators feel that way too?"

The other animals let out a collective response.

"Would any prey like to respond?" Fluttershy then prompted the other animals.

The prey animals didn't seem to agree with the predators. Angel Bunny soon hopped up for more attention.

"Muriel, I'm sure it bothers you when Antoine tries to eat you, am I right?" Mo then asked the elephant.

Muriel nodded as it did bother her.

"Just because you're on opposite ends of the food chain, doesn't mean you can't work togeth-" Fluttershy began, then heard a trumpet from Muriel, but she didn't seem to have anything to say as Angel Bunny had pulled on her tail. "It doesn't mean you can't-"

Angel Bunny then harassed Harry who just sat there which got him agitated with the bunny.

"Ahem!" Fluttershy cleared her throat sharply. "It doesn't mean you can't work togeth-"

Angel Bunny smirked before stepping on the wolf's tail. The wolf growled and grabbed Angel Bunny in his mouth before he gave the bunny back to the ponies, covered in slobber.

"Angel Bunny, why are you behaving this way?" Mo asked the bunny.

"Fluttershy won't listen to me!" Angel Bunny complained.

"I AM listening to you!" Fluttershy told him. "But if you really wanna be listened to, you should join our Predator/Prey Support Group!"

"Yeah, that way you could talk to everyone here," Mo smiled. "What do you say, Angel Bunny?"

Angel Bunny looked out to the other animals.

"You can teach all these hungry predators the delights of carrot-based cuisine." Fluttershy encouraged.

Angel Bunny grinned as he soon hopped down.

"Whew." Mo smiled.

"Hopefully that settles him." Fluttershy told Mo.

"Mm-hmm." Mo nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, everyone... I think just _somebunny_ wanted a little attention," Fluttershy said suavely to the other animals as she and Mo continued their little lesson. "Now, since we all long to get along, what if all predators promise to only eat vegetables during their stay at the sanctuary?"

"I wonder if that would even be biologically possible." Mo commented.

Most of the other animals seemed to agree to letting that work out though. The wolf didn't seem to agree.

"I'm not sure if that'll work with... Uh... The wolf, Fluttershy." Mo said, a little nervously since the wolf was a wolf who needed to eat meat.

"Oh, Sandra... You can do it!" Fluttershy encouraged.

The wolf's stomach growled before she lay against the ground, sulking about eating vegetables until Angel Bunny forced carrots in her mouth.

"Angel Bunny!" Mo scolded.

Sandra groaned and patted down her tongue in disgust from the vegetables and she soon began to chase after Angel Bunny.

"Angel! Sandra! Wait!" Fluttershy cried out as she tried to go after the wolf and the bunny.

Mo soon helped Fluttershy with getting Angel Bunny and Sandra. The animals soon went a bit haywire from the chase between Angel Bunny and Sandra just as Dr. Fauna came by with a certain zebra.

"You might not like chaos, but Fluttershy makes it work, even where danger runs around." Dr. Fauna smiled to Zecora.

Zecora could see that Angel Bunny wasn't holding still for Fluttershy.

"Angel Bunny! Heel! Uh, sit!" Mo called out, though the best animal skills she had were for a dog and not a rabbit like Angel Bunny.

"Mm-hmm... Perhaps I can help those two get along before something here can go terribly wrong." Zecora told the pony veterinarian.

After a while, the chaos finally stopped.

"Ooh... Angel Bunny!" Mo firmly pouted. "You're such a naughty boy!"

Eventually, Fluttershy and Mo found Dr. Fauna with Zecora who had a pet carrier.

"Oh! Hi, Zecora." Mo smiled to the zebra.

"Zecora found this little guy and brought him to my office, but I thought he might do better at the sanctuary." Dr. Fauna smiled to Fluttershy and Mo as Zecora lowered the pet carrier.

Mo soon took a closer look at what was inside. Inside appeared to be a reptile of some sorts before it then breathed smoke on her face.

"Is that a salamander?" Mo asked the zebra before coughing from the smoke.

"Close, but no... He is actually a gecko. Bringing him here seemed to be right thing to do," Zecora replied. "I've never seen geckos breathe smoke though. Have you?"

"Ooh! I certainly haven't." Fluttershy replied as she took a closer look with Mo.

"I wonder why this little guy is breathing out smoke?" Mo said.

"I thought we could take a look at his diet," Dr. Fauna suggested. "Plus it's about time for me to give all of the animals a check-up."

"That's a wonderful idea." Fluttershy smiled as she opened up the carrier to meet the gecko, bringing it out onto her hoof.

"Hi, little guy." Mo also smiled to the gecko.

"Hi." The gecko greeted.

Mo smiled a bit.

"What's going on?" The gecko asked.

"If you really want to know what's going on, we need to make sure the problem isn't your food." Fluttershy suggested to the gecko.

"That's right.." Mo nodded.

The gecko then slid onto Dr. Fauna's hoof as she then moved it into the sanctuary.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Fluttershy smiled to Zecora, unaware of Angel Bunny imitating her behind her back. "It's probably just something he's been eating."

"Cut it out, ya wascally wabbit!" Mo glared at Angel Bunny firmly.

Angel simply mimicked her.

"Erm... Is there anything else we can do for you?" Fluttershy asked Zecora.

"Ah... Seeing what you two do; the real question is, can I help you?" Zecora smirked a bit.

Angel Bunny hopped off of Fluttershy's mane and blew a raspberry.

"You mean Fluttershy and Angel?" Mo asked.

"Mm-hmm." Zecora smiled and nodded.

"Hmm... They do seem to be having a friendship problem." Mo said.

"Oh, he's fine!" Fluttershy smiled softly. "We're fine... I-I just don't always have time to indulge him, but we're best friends!" she then bent down to hug Angel Bunny.

"Even the best of friends need help from time-to-time," Zecora replied before leaving with the pet carrier. "Come visit me in my hut, should you change your mind."

"You got it." Mo said.

"Okay, thanks, but Angel and I are great!" Fluttershy told the leaving zebra.

"Oh, goodness, Fluttershy!" Dr. Fauna gasped as she was looking over a list. "Is this the list of what you do every day? How do you find time between anything else?"

"Gosh! And I thought balancing Mortal School and Charm School was a challenge." Mo commented from the very long list.

"Between here and teaching at the school, I'm not sure I do." Fluttershy commented as she took the list to go over it.

"Well, luckily I'm here to help." Mo said.

Fluttershy smiled to that as they began to walk off together to get started.

"Here, why don't you stay here?" Mo smiled to the gecko, letting him onto some ground to get comfortable in the sanctuary. "I think you're gonna love it here."

"If you say so." The gecko said.

"Oh, what is it?" Fluttershy frowned in concern. "Not fluffy enough?"

The gecko pouted and pointed to his stomach.

"Oh, sorry..." Fluttershy then cooed, gently rubbing his back. "We need to see if your food is causing your issue."

"Yeah, once we find out if it's the food, then we'll find a way to stop you from breathing smoke." Mo added.

The gecko pouted at first, but soon fell asleep from Fluttershy's back rubbing. Angel Bunny soon appeared in front of Fluttershy and Mo, gesturing for them to rub his back then.

"You want a back rub too?" Mo asked.

Angel nodded eagerly as he waited for them to do that for him.

"Oh... Mo, do you wanna do it? I gotta go." Fluttershy suggested as she had to fly.

"Sure." Mo said.

Fluttershy soon went off.

"Come here, Angel Bunny." Mo smiled, about to rub the bunny's back.

Angel glared at her and went to go after Fluttershy because he wanted her and not the tomboy.

"Okay, something is definitely up." Mo said.

* * *

Antoine hissed hungrily around Muriel.

"There's snake treats made to look like chocolate chip cookies." Fluttershy bribed, holding out a cookie to the hungry python.

Antoine soon went to try one and soon gobbled it up once he seemed to like it.

"Delicious, right?" Mo asked the snake.

Antoine seemed to approve.

"They're vegan," Fluttershy smiled. "Pinkie Pie made a whole jar of them! They're all yours if you promise, no more trying to eat Muriel the Baby Elephant!"

Antoine looked torn about which was better for him, but soon nodded as he accepted the cookie jar.

"Good boy." Mo smiled.

Antoine soon took the cookies and slithered away. Angel soon tugged on Fluttershy's tail.

"No, Angel, there's too much to do." Fluttershy told him as she went back to work.

"What's next?" Mo asked.

"Going to check on Gina." Fluttershy replied.

Mo nodded, following her and they soon saw a giraffe that had a neck cast. "Ooh... Sore throat?" she then asked the giraffe in concern.

Gina frowned and nodded a bit.

"Oh, the poor thing." Mo frowned back.

"She should be fine today." Fluttershy replied.

Dr. Fauna took the cast off and helped out the giraffe to let her stretch her neck. "Careful, girl," she then told the giraffe. "That neck is still pretty sore."

"Hmm... I think her neck just needs to be massaged." Mo smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea." Dr. Fauna smiled back.

Fluttershy also smiled back before calling out to a flamingo. "Don't forget to shift your weight, Scout!"

The flamingo then switched legs. Gina then gestured to her neck.

"So, you want a massage every day for the week? Alright." Mo said as she knew what the giraffe was trying to say.

Gina was happy to hear that.

"Nice idea, Mo," Fluttershy smiled. "I'll just add that to my list."

"Fluttershy, I've said it before, but I'll say it again," Dr. Fauna beamed as she massaged the giraffe's aching neck. "This place would be a 'zoo' without you!"

"With how amazing Fluttershy is with animals, I agree." Mo said.

"You're great with animals too." Dr. Fauna smiled.

"Thanks, I try," Mo smiled back. "I have a lot of experience with my own dog back home. I've known her since she was a puppy."

An acorn was soon thrown as Angel glared from where he stood, still demanding Fluttershy's attention.

"Uh, Fluttershy?" Mo spoke up.

Fluttershy looked to her before looking up to her bunny. "Angel!"

Angel continued to gesture at her.

"Listen to you for once?!" Fluttershy replied. "Just what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Maybe we should go to Zecora." Mo said.

Angel soon hopped away furiously.

"Come on, Fluttershy, maybe he's going that way." Mo suggested.

"Oh... I just have too much to do..." Fluttershy said, sounding apologetic and tired.

"Fluttershy, have you gotten any rest?" Mo asked.

"Oh, Mo, between this and the School of Friendship, I'm a bit wore out, and barely have enough time to be with Angel." Fluttershy replied.

"...That must be why he's acting so bratty." Mo concluded to herself.

"Did you say something?" Fluttershy asked.

"I just think maybe this is why Angel Bunny is acting out," Mo replied. "He wants you all to himself."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option." Fluttershy frowned.

"I know." Mo frowned back.

CRASH!

"Yikes!" Mo yelped from that.

Birds swarmed about, passing by them which made Dr. Fauna look a little nervous from the chaos.

"What happened?" Mo asked.

"I'll take care of it." Fluttershy sighed before flying over to Angel.

Angel was seen trying to get into a door that had Fluttershy's cutie mark on it.

"This better be important, Angel ;I've barely made a dent into a to-do list today." Fluttershy told him as she showed her list with her right wing before opening the door which was the door to a pantry.

Angel smiled innocently as he hopped over to the ladder and pointed upwards to a jar of some sort of carrot substance.

"Concentrated carrot extract?" Fluttershy replied from what she saw. "That's for reviving energy zapped herbivores. Are you feeling rundown?"

Angel pointed to his mouth to show that he was hungry.

"You just like the taste?!" Fluttershy asked.

Angel nodded.

"Ugh! Angel Bunny!" Mo face-hoofed. "Isn't that substance in short supply?"

"It is!" Fluttershy told her. "Angel, what's gotten into you?! Everyday this week, you've been causing trouble when I have work to do!"

Angel started to do some gestures, telling Mo and Fluttershy that he couldn't talk to anyone else.

"Of course we know you can't talk to anypony else!" Fluttershy seemed to roll her eyes. "But that's not MY fault! I have responsibilities, and Mo is just trying to help!"

Angel soon growled.

"Whoa." Mo winced as she never heard a bunny growl before.

Fluttershy simply glared at Angel. Angel kept growling until he frowned as they were having a friendship problem.

"Friendship problem..." Mo sighed. "Seems to be the root of all evil in Equestria these days."

"You're right... We can't go on like this," Fluttershy said before putting Angel on her back. "I guess we do need to see Zecora for help."

"Then let's get to Zecora's hut." Mo said.

"You'll come too?" Fluttershy smiled.

"I think that I should." Mo smiled back as they walked off together to see the mystical zebra.

* * *

After a while they were soon at Zecora's hut and once inside, Angel Bunny and Fluttershy were sitting with Mo as they sat in front of Zecora who was making a brew.

"Rafiki would probably be a great partner to Zecora." Mo commented to herself.

"No need to sit inside of your little stew," Zecora smiled to Fluttershy and Angel Bunny. "Tell each other what's bothering you."

"He's so impatient," Fluttershy spoke up about Angel. "Even when he knows I have work to do!"

Angel soon did a gesture, indicting of how much they talk.

"Well, that's not true!" Fluttershy glared. "We talk all the time!"

Angel then did other gestures while Zecora worked on a brew.

"Of course talking in the sanctuary counts," Fluttershy then said. "That's where I am when I don't have a class to teach!"

Angel soon did a gesture towards Fluttershy.

"What do you mean that's the problem?!" Fluttershy asked.

Angel soon did a few more gestures. Mo covered her eyes with her wings as she felt like she was caught in the middle of a domestic dispute.

"You feel like I'm the only pony you can talk to, and I'm ignoring you?" Fluttershy replied to Angel. "Well, I feel that you don't care about my responsibilities!"

Angel then turned his back on Fluttershy.

"Looks like you two are kind of at impasse." Mo said.

Fluttershy smiled nervously.

"Ah... Such luck you are coming here indeed," Zecora told Fluttershy. "Behold the antidote you need!"

"Antidote?" Mo asked out of confusion.

"Is... This what you meant by 'help us'?" Fluttershy added.

"When trouble brews between you two, turning brother against sister is what must do," Zecora replied as she poured some of the antidote into two bottles for Fluttershy and Angel. "Each must come to know the other. There's no time to waste; go directly home. But you two must taste once you're finally alone."

Mo knew exactly what this potion would do because it happened to her soon-to-be husband and the Man of Steel before. Fluttershy and Angel soon nodded as they accepted the potion.

"Uh, you guys should be careful with that stuff." Mo cautioned.

"Oh, don't worry, Mo, we will." Fluttershy smiled.

Mo grinned nervously as she remembered that freaky Friday that Superman and Atticus shared, but she kept following the two into town as she had a strong feeling of what was about to happen.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel soon got out of the saddle bag and gestured the two bottles of the antidote to Fluttershy.

"Angel, careful!" Mo warned the bunny nervously.

"Not yet, Angel," Fluttershy smiled to her bunny softly. "Zecora told us to take it together when we got home."

"Yep." Mo nodded.

Angel then gestured to Lyra and Bon Bon who were having a picnic right now.

"Oh, I suppose we could dust off the old picnic blanket," Fluttershy smiled to Angel. "It'll be just like old times!"

Angel smiled back in victory.

"Yeah, a picnic sounds perfect; just the two of you." Mo smiled.

"We'll drink the potion and settle in for a nice tea party!" Fluttershy beamed.

"Uh... Yeah..." Mo said as she felt nervous about them drinking the potion.

"I can barely remember the last time we did that," Fluttershy smiled to Angel. "I've been so busy with the sanctuary... Really need to keep an eye on Zecora's gecko... And finish any of today's chores... If I don't, the animals won't get the care they need! Oh, maybe we should just save the potion until after-"

Angel glared and soon hopped down out of Fluttershy's saddle bag with the potion beakers.

"Angel, be careful with those!" Mo panicked.

"Zecora said to go home first!" Fluttershy added.

Angel soon drank from one potion, then tossed the other one to Fluttershy anyway.

"I know she said to take it together, so I guess I have to now..." Fluttershy sighed before she drank her potion next.

"Alright, now we just wait for the magic to happen." Mo said.

"I wonder what it's gonna do-WAAAAH!" Fluttershy said before yelping.

* * *

And so, Fluttershy and Angel switched places with Angel with Fluttershy's saddle bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on, hold up!" Fluttershy soon said, sounding a bit like a snarky teenage boy. "Am I a pony? WHY AM I A PONY?!"

"Oh, because you two switched bodies." Mo said.

Fluttershy as Angel soon let out a horrified shriek which made the other ponies glance over a bit.

"Now, now, calm down..." Mo tried to tell them.

Angel and Fluttershy both began to hop around towards the fountain. They saw their reflections to see that they had indeed switched bodies. Both of them also found it hard to go among the pony folk that passed by them as they acted strangely.

"Seriously? I'm a pony?!" Angel complained. "La, la, la... Talking's so cool!"

"Oh, brother." Mo rolled her eyes from that.

"Do you think this is what Zecora meant to happen?" Angel asked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shook her head before gesturing.

"How are you gonna do your chores?!" Angel glared. "Really?! That's what you're worried about?!"

"Fluttershy, until you two can switch back, Angel will have to do your chores, and I'll be there to help him along the way." Mo smiled.

Fluttershy then gestured a bit.

"Of course I would do that for you," Mo smiled. "We're friends."

Fluttershy soon began to do gestures to Angel.

"Well, maybe I don't wanna switch back!" Angel glared. "I've only been able to talk to you since we met, and now, I can talk to anypony I want!" he then galloped off into town to see the other ponies in excitement.

Fluttershy glared and went to hop after Angel in a fury.

"Oh, boy..." Mo sighed. She then went to go after Fluttershy and Angel to help out.

Angel soon hopped around, having fun around the other ponies since he could talk to them now as Fluttershy.

"Okay, that's enough!" Mo glared, yanking Angel by the tail and bringing her over between herself and Fluttershy. "Angel, I understand that you can talk to everyone now, but you're kinda going a little overboard."

"Aw, come on!" Angel complained, taking Fluttershy's tail which was now his technically.

Fluttershy then gestured to Angel.

"I am so TO listening to you guys!" Angel replied. "Quit being so bossy because-" he then stopped before he smelled something that made him feel instantly hungry. "There's carrots here..."

"You're not listening!" Mo told him.

Angel soon went to go to the carrots which a pony was carrying, ignoring both Mo and Fluttershy.

"Oh... I'm so sorry." Mo told Fluttershy before bolting off after Angel to stop him.

"What?!" Angel whined.

"Angel, listen, I think Zecora gave you guys the wrong potion and you should go back to her hut." Mo suggested.

Fluttershy nodded, agreeing with her.

"All by yourself?" Angel smirked to Fluttershy. "You really don't know what it's like being a bunny!"

"Ah, yes, the old 'My life is harder than yours Body Swap' moment..." Mo sighed. "I've seen this a lot of times, and not just on TV."

"Good luck with that!" Angel walked off. "I'm gonna go get those carrots."

"No! Until we figure this out, you will have to help me do everything on Fluttershy's list." Mo told him as she blocked his path.

"I need to help finish the chores?" Angel huffed before laughing carelessly. "I don't work for either of you, and caring about other animals is a 'you' thing."

Fluttershy soon used The Stare even if she was a bunny right now.

"Ooh, stuff just got real." Mo commented.

"The Stare?!" Angel gasped before groaning. "You can still do that? No fair making me do your bidding against my will!"

"Don't make me do it too." Mo told Angel.

"Oh, yeah, like you have your own-" Angel rolled his eyes.

Mo soon gave her own version of The Stare which looked a bit scary and intense.

"Yow! You trying to be a Mama Bear or something?!" Angel yelped.

"Maybe." Mo smirked.

Angel looked a bit petrified from both stares before rolling his eyes in defeat. "All right! I'll go do Fluttershy's lame chores while she goes see Zecora."

Fluttershy beamed before hopping off happily.

"Maybe I should send someone with her so she doesn't get lost or hurt." Mo frowned.

"Which way to this sanctuary place again?" Angel asked.

"Just a sec, Angel..." Mo said before looking around and used her Equestrian medallion as a homing beacon to summon the others to ask who would rather look after Fluttershy over the others.

* * *

Atticus, Cherry, and Patch soon came to see Mo after a few minutes had passed with their medallions all glowing before stopping once they were all there together.

"I'll make this quick," Mo told them. "It's kind of a long story though."

"Can you give them the short version then?" Angel asked, feeling impatient.

"Fluttershy, that was... Rude..." Cherry said, feeling odd for saying that, especially since the pegasus represented the Element of Kindness.

"Actually, that's Angel Bunny," Mo said. "Zecora accidentally had Angel and Fluttershy switch bodies. I want someone to look after Fluttershy as Angel while I help Angel as Fluttershy."

"Ow, my head." Cherry then groaned, rubbing her head with a hoof.

"I'll go with Fluttershy as Angel." Atticus said.

"Thank you, Atticus," Mo smiled. "I just wanna make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll find her," Atticus smiled back. "Another body swap, huh? Deja vu."

"I know, right?" Mo then smiled to him.

"Okay, I'll get going, you just worry about Flutter-... Uh... Angel." Atticus said before going to find the bunny.

"I knew I could count on him." Mo beamed.

"Well, he _is_ your husband-to-be." Patch smiled.

Mo smiled back, though bashful and proud of that fact.

"When do you think your wedding will be?" Cherry asked.

"Fourth of July," Mo smiled. "Since we first met during that holiday."

"I remember." Cherry smirked.

"Though I wasn't there for that." Patch pouted a little.

"We know." Cherry said.

"Sorry." Patch said sheepishly.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then, I better help 'Flutter-Angel' right now." Mo then suggested as she went off to the animal sanctuary.

Cherry and Patch nodded as they went back to doing what they were doing before this moment.

"This is going to be so easy." Angel said.

"Hmm... So you think..." Mo replied.

* * *

They soon came to the animal sanctuary as Gina was sipping from the watering hole with a straw.

"Anypony know where that useless list of chores of Fluttershy's is?" Angel asked the other animals, looking around.

"Uh, right where you left it, Fluttershy." Mo said nervously.

The other animals glanced over to the two as they came by.

"Hey, girls!" Dr. Fauna smiled as she was with the raccoons. "I was starting to wonder if you'd make it back."

"Fluttershy! Oh, yeah, that's me!" Angel replied. "Definitely Fluttershy, 100%."

"Over selling it." Mo whispered.

"Sorry, just trying to keep it subtle." Angel whispered back.

Mo rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Uh... Can't you see how shy I am?" Angel smiled innocently to Dr. Fauna, adjusting the mane a bit. "I talk to animals... I wanna start a family with Discord..."

"Your list is over there." Dr. Fauna pointed out.

"Oh, yeah... There's my good list of chores which I will absolutely not rush over because I definitely do not have better things to do." Angel rolled his eyes as he came up to the list, sounding quite cocky and annoyed.

"This is going to be a long day." Mo groaned.

"Pfft! It can't be that hard," Angel rolled his eyes before checking out the list before smirking to a certain wolf who was sleeping right now. "Well, well, well... Remember ME?" he then grinned darkly which startled Sandra slightly.

"I hope Atticus is having better luck with Fluttershy." Mo said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike were shown to be walking down the road together.

"I hope the Gem Tart is still there!" Spike gushed hungrily. "I could use a snack!"

"You nearly bought every tart they had last time, Spike," Twilight replied. "I can't imagine they won't show up when there's a great customer like you."

Atticus and Fluttershy soon came up to Twilight and Spike.

"Oh, hi, Angel, what's going on?" Twilight smiled to the bunny.

Fluttershy tried to tell Twilight what was happening, but couldn't since she was Angel now.

"Twilight, that's not Angel, it's Fluttershy," Atticus soon told the lavender alicorn. He soon saw Spike showing Twilight the sign of someone acting crazy. "Ugh! I am not crazy!" he then groaned.

"That's what a crazy person would say." Spike replied.

"But Fluttershy and Angel switched bodies!" Atticus said. "I've seen this happen before!"

"You have?" Twilight and Spike asked.

"Trust me... And my own experiences," Atticus replied. "I know it sounds strange, but Fluttershy and Angel switched bodies, so Angel is Fluttershy and Fluttershy is Angel."

Fluttershy nodded, confirming that Atticus was telling the truth. Twilight and Spike looked to each other.

Twilight soon looked into Atticus's eyes for a moment. "Well... Atticus, you're not one to lie to me." she then said.

"Or anypony." Spike then added since Atticus was very honest most of the time.

Fluttershy looked hopeful as it seemed like Twilight and Spike were believing Atticus.

"Well, you're lucky you have Atticus here with you," Twilight told Fluttershy. "I mean, you're pretty small in a world of giant ponies, so it might be hard to get around this way."

Fluttershy seemed to understand the struggle.

"Well, anyways, me and Fluttershy are on our way to Zecora's place." Atticus smiled.

"I think you should get there as soon as possible." Twilight suggested.

"Right." Atticus nodded.

"Sorry we couldn't be much help, but I don't think Equestrian magic will be enough to reverse what happened." Twilight said.

"It's okay, Twily," Atticus replied. "Just thank you for listening and believing me."

"No problem." Twilight smiled.

"Come on then, Fluttershy, let's get to Zecora." Atticus then told the bunny.

Fluttershy nodded and followed after him.

"Good luck!" Twilight called out.

"Thanks!" Atticus replied.

The travel to Zecora's wouldn't be easy. Atticus learned that keeping track of Fluttershy was a bit harder than it looked since she was a bunny.

* * *

Back at the sanctuary, Sandra was shown to be asleep until she woke up to see a carrot tossed into her food bowl and she now had a collar and leash tied to a tree like in some old Looney Tunes cartoons with an angry guard dog.

"And you're gonna keep at it until you develop a taste for it!" Angel smirked at the carnivore, tossing out more carrots to torment her with.

"Sandra, please try the carrots." Mo begged.

Sandra whimpered, but tried to eat one carrot.

"I'm really sorry," Mo told the wolf, giving her a small pet. "Fluttershy's... Uh... Not feeling like herself today."

Sandra soon began to bark a few times, taking a guess of who it really was.

"I know it sounds strange, but Angel and Fluttershy switched bodies," Mo replied. "Hopefully Zecora can fix this in time."

Sandra hoped that Fluttershy and Angel would switch back soon.

"I hope they switch back soon too." Mo nodded as she gently pet the wolf.

Sandra leaned up against Mo thankfully from the petting.

Angel then checked Muriel's trunk, taking the cast off. Muriel then stretched out her trunk, taking a breath, but accidentally lodged the keys in her trunk.

"Ouch!" Mo winced as that looked painful.

Muriel couldn't seem to get the keys out of her trunk.

"Eek..." Mo frowned in concern and worry. "That looks so uncomfortable."

"Eh, seems fine to me," Angel shrugged. "As long as she doesn't eat those keys."

"Angel..." Mo sighed.

"Okay, let's see... Massage Gina's neck?" Angel then read the next item on the list.

Gina coughed a bit roughly as Angel took out a ladder and patted the neck roughly with a hoof which wasn't much help.

"Gah... That cough sounds like Cherry's dad with the flu." Mo winced.

"Got that done." Angel said.

"Time to get Scout to switch legs then." Mo then said.

Angel thought that sounded stupid as he looked over to the flamingo before shrugging that off. "Eh, probably best not to wake him..." he then shrugged while looking over the list. "Did that thing with the thing... Yadda, yadda, yadda... Animals, animals, animals... All that's left is _'Monitor Zecora's gecko until bedtime'_?!"

The gecko was then shown, blinking at the two ponies in front of him.

"Hey, little guy." Mo smiled.

The gecko smiled back a bit.

"Alright, dude, how 'bout we do bedtime now?" Angel suggested.

The gecko then pointed to his stomach a bit.

"Yeah, eating makes me tired too," Angel smirked. "Which reminds me... There's some carrot extract with my name on it."

"And where you can't get to it without the keys." Mo told him.

"Say what now?" Angel asked.

"Yep!" Mo smirked. "Too bad Muriel took 'em."

"Oh, come on!" Angel complained.

Mo kept her smirk.

"Hmph!" Angel huffed before going to see Antoine with the cookie jar.

"Oh... The cookies... Well... I guess one can't hurt?" Mo shrugged, unsurely.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be just one cookie.

"Whatya say, Snake?" Angel smirked. "You give up all those cookies for me and my friend here for something better to eat?"

Antoine soon agreed, dumping all of the cookies in front of the gecko for him to eat. The gecko soon ate one of the cookies and where he soon breathed out fire.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen." Mo said with wide eyes.

"Eh, I'm sure that's normal," Angel shrugged before balling up the list into a paper ball, tossing it aside by Antoine. "Alright, problem solved. I don't see what's so hard about this job." He was proved wrong as Antoine could now go eat Muriel since his substitute food was the cookies.

Mo began to bite against her hoof as though to bite on her fingernails in fear as she tried to separate Antoine and Muriel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus carried Fluttershy on his back as they traveled through the Everfree Forest to get to Zecora's hut.

"Now we should be there soon." Atticus said.

Fluttershy chattered and gestured to him.

"I'm glad I'm here to help you too," Atticus smiled. "I guess I was born to help out people and be a good friend..." he then sighed. "Aside from being the heir to the Crystal Empire with King Sombra..."

Fluttershy chattered and gestured to him while comforting him.

"Aww... Thanks, Fluttershy." Atticus smiled as they walked through the forest together.

They soon heard a bunny's natural predator in the sky.

"I don't like the sounds of that." Atticus said nervously.

An eagle cried out as it was shown in a high branch and soon flew out to grab Fluttershy since she was a bunny now.

"Uh-oh..." Atticus gulped.

The eagle soon came flying to Fluttershy with its talons sharp and bared.

"Hide!" Atticus yelped, going to hide Fluttershy in a bush away from the hungry eagle.

They both got very lucky.

"You okay, Fluttershy?" Atticus asked.

Fluttershy panted before answering him.

"Oh, I'm sure it was scary at that size," Atticus nodded. "I guess Angel has his own predators to worry about when he's not with you."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Once the eagle was gone, Atticus took Fluttershy back out to go and see Zecora as the coast was now clear. Zecora was soon shown to be collecting mushrooms into a basket.

"Zecora?" Atticus spoke up.

"Hm?" Zecora glanced over to see Atticus and Fluttershy. "Quite a day, my friends. Did things work out for Angel in the end?"

Fluttershy tried to explain to Zecora what happened, but of course, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry dear bunny that things seem so grave, I don't understand when you sign and wave." Zecora said, feeling puzzled.

"Zecora, Fluttershy and Angel switched bodies," Atticus soon said. "We need you to give them the right potion."

"Hmm... Yes, I see... Also, how clever of you to unravel the curious mystery." Zecora remarked.

"I've been through it myself." Atticus said.

"Come with me to my hut while I brew a new bubble," Zecora suggested. "I'm sure I can find a way to get them out of this trouble."

"Whew." Atticus smiled.

Zecora took them into her hut to see if she could fix this mess.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Atticus beamed on the way over.

Fluttershy gestured to Atticus a bit.

"Yeah, now you see how hard it can be to be Angel, huh?" Atticus replied. "Trust me, Fluttershy, I know that lesson all too well," He soon realized that Zecora's potion was the answer that Fluttershy and Angel needed for their friendship problem. "That's it!" he then gasped in realization.

Fluttershy gestured from his reaction.

"Ha, ha, I look like Twilight Twilighting, very funny." Atticus then deadpanned while she smiled innocently.

"Ah, so you've realized the solution; for you see, I did indeed give Fluttershy and Angel the right potion." Zecora smiled.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "I've learned this lesson plenty of times, such as that time with me and Superman."

"It is nice to see you are familiar, with problems of others you find similar." Zecora approved.

"Heh, adventures have taught me a lot over the years," Atticus smiled proudly. "Anyways, what do Fluttershy and Angel have to do to switch back?"

"Perhaps if they were to both apologize, having learned this little lesson, I feel that might bring an end to the friendship therapy session." Zecora advised.

"Right." Atticus nodded.

Fluttershy came off of Atticus's back and hugged one of Zecora's legs in thanks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel tried to open the door with hooves, but struggled as Mo sat by with a glare, holding a timer.

"Fluttershy?" Dr. Fauna spoke up, coming over that way. "Do you mind helping me look for Muriel the baby elephant?"

"Oh, she's having dinner with Antoine." Angel shrugged.

"Wait, what?!" Mo gasped.

"Antoine the Python?!" Dr. Fauna asked.

"It was on the list," Angel replied. "Remember? 'Antoine wants to have Muriel over for dinner'."

"Not OVER for dinner!" Mo panicked. "He wants to have her FOR DINNER!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Angel then panicked himself.

"Baby elephants are a python's #1 meal!" Mo told him.

"I think I messed up." Angel said nervously.

"You THINK?!" Mo replied. "You deliberately did everything that Fluttershy would never do!"


	14. Chapter 14

They soon came to Dr. Fauna who checked on Antoine who had successfully swallowed Muriel whole.

"BAD SNAKE!" Dr. Fauna scolded. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH THIS INSTANT, MISTER!"

"He actually ate Muriel's entire body?!" Mo panicked.

"Whoops." Angel said.

Mo turned to him, looking beyond furious that she even seemed fire-eyed.

"Yikes... You should get those eyes checked out." Angel then said nervously.

"This is your fault, Angel! All you had to do was follow Fluttershy's list!" Mo told him.

Mice soon came out of Sandra's bowl and ran off with the carrot. Sandra snarled and went to chase them, but couldn't get too far because of the collar and leash. Scout ran off, but his legs broke and the gecko breathed out fire as the sanctuary turned to chaos.

"What is going on?!" Dr. Fauna yelped to Angel. "You did all the chores on your list, huh, didn't you?"

"Well, technically I did kinda do 'em, but more technically, it's not my list." Angel then shrugged.

"Technically since you are in Fluttershy's body, it _is_ your list!" Mo told him.

"What's gotten into Fluttershy?!" Dr. Fauna yelped to Mo.

"You do NOT wanna know." Angel replied.

Atticus frowned in sympathy as he walked over with Fluttershy on his back who was a little scared and roughed up from being in the Everfree Forest in such a small stature. "We need help." he said.

"Angel?" Dr. Fauna frowned as she came to check out the poor bunny.

"What's wrong with her?!" Angel panicked. "Him... What happened?!"

"We had a bit of an exhausting trip." Atticus frowned.

"We need carrot extract!" Mo told them before groaning. "Only we can't get to it because the door to the pantry is locked and the keys are in Muriel's trunk."

"Uh... Any ideas on how to get the keys out of the elephant that's inside the snake?" Angel then asked.

The other animals soon turned away from Angel in a huff, refusing to help after the way he had treated them all as Fluttershy.

"Angel, they're not going to help after the way you treated them." Mo told him.

"Let me guess; he was a bit of a spoiled brat?" Atticus asked.

"More like a cocky teenager," Mo rolled her eyes. "I am NOT looking forward to when JJ becomes a teenager."

"I'm sure JJ will be more responsible and nicer when he grows up with you, Gloriosa, and Timber for brother and sisters." Atticus comforted.

"Okay, point taken, and I totally deserved that," Angel then said. "I did not provide you the care that Fluttershy worked for, but NOW you know what it's like not to get the level of attention to which you've become accustomed!"

"Is that what it's like for you every day at the sanctuary?" Atticus asked Angel.

"That's honestly how I feel..." Angel said softly. "Ever since this sanctuary thing happened, she's barely even noticed me."

"With of how much work she has to do, I can tell how she didn't know." Atticus said.

Angel sharply sighed.

* * *

"Angel, I know you love having Fluttershy all to yourself, but you have to remember that she has important work that sometimes comes first, but it doesn't mean she doesn't love you." Atticus comforted.

"Yeah, and where right now, she needs that carrot extract." Angel said.

"Come on, let's get it then," Atticus said. "Where is it?"

"Inside the elephant who's inside the snake." Angel replied.

The other animals still refused to help Angel.

"Atticus, get them to help." Angel said.

"Guys, you have to help out," Atticus told the other animals. "Don't do it for Angel, do it for Fluttershy."

The animals had to admit Fluttershy did treat them better than Angel did.

"I know Angel wasn't very nice to you guys, but if you help him now, he can help Fluttershy to help you again," Atticus told them. "I promise, after this, everything will go back to normal."

"So, what do you say?" Mo asked the animals.

The animals looked to each other and soon gave out their cries that they would help for Fluttershy.

"That's the spirit!" Atticus beamed to them.

"So, how do we get Muriel out of Antoine and then get the keys out of Muriel's trunk?" Mo asked.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused in thought, scratching his chin a bit. "What if we tied Sandra's leash to Antone's tail and the trees and she runs to squeeze Muriel right out of Antoine?"

"Perfect." Mo smiled.

The animals soon went to help get that set up. Atticus and Mo smiled to each other as they were doing well so far.

"So, uh, no hard feelings?" Angel smiled nervously.

"Young rabbit, when you and Fluttershy switch back, you are going to have a long talk." Atticus said firmly.

"Yeah, you have to think about what you've done and face the consequences of your actions." Mo added.

"Yes, sir... Yes, ma'am..." Angel said lowly since they acted like parents right now.

"Good." Atticus and Mo nodded.

Angel grumbled a bit.

"What was that?" Atticus glanced.

"I said I'll get right on that." Angel said nervously.

They soon went with Atticus's idea.

"Right this way, Gina." Mo smiled to the giraffe.

Gina smiled back as she moved the leash through the tree and the gecko soon took hold of it briefly while Sandra got ready to run.

"Everything is in place." Angel said.

"Alright... Here goes nothing..." Mo said before blowing a whistle. "Let's go!"

Sandra soon ran, lifting Antoine into the tree to make Muriel squeeze out of him. The other animals looked away in disgust before Muriel soon flew out of the python's mouth, covered in slobber though.

"Alright, now we just have to get the keys." Mo said.

Antoine slithered up behind Muriel before hissing wildly and angrily. Muriel felt startled from that before she soon snorted the keys out of her trunk right out onto the key rack.

"Nice work, Snake," Angel smirked from that before going to get the keys. "I guess Fluttershy was right; predators and prey can work together."

"They sure can." Mo smiled.

Angel then rushed to the pantry, getting the carrot extract right away.

* * *

Fluttershy appeared to be in a small coma from exhaustion while Dr. Fauna kept her company until Angel came with the carrot extract which was needed very much right now.

"This place is SO! MUCH! WORK!" Angel panted in his own exhaustion.

"Now you know how much work Fluttershy has to deal with." Mo said.

"That's right!" Atticus added, already knowing how the lessons went in typical body swapping as if it was normal.

"Ah, I know!" Dr. Fauna smiled as she unscrewed the jar to feed the carrot extract to Fluttershy as she was now a bunny. "I have no clue how Fluttershy does it all, but we are so grateful."

"Thanks for letting me help out too, Dr. Fauna." Mo smiled back to the pony veterinarian.

"No problem, dear." Dr. Fauna smiled back.

"I can't believe she does this every day!" Angel said, looking down to Fluttershy. "I just wish I could tell her myself."

"What?" Dr. Fauna asked out of confusion before feeding the bunny the carrot extract.

Everyone leaned in with suspense and high hopes as Fluttershy didn't wake up, but soon did a few moments later, thankfully enough.

"You're awake!" Angel smiled in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness." Mo sighed from the same way.

Fluttershy soon woke up and gestured to Angel to explain what had happened.

"It was so hard getting to Zecora's hut and nearly impossible to get back without Atticus?" Angel replied. "You can't believe I survive like this?"

Fluttershy nodded softly.

"Angel, would you like to disagree?" Mo asked.

"I need to!" Angel replied. "Fluttershy, I can't believe YOU work here every day! These animals are crazy! No wonder you don't have time for me." he then frowned softly.

Fluttershy then pointed to him.

"My life is hard?" Angel replied. "No, YOUR life is hard!"

Dr. Fauna looked very confused over what was going on between the bunny and the pony.

"They switched bodies." Mo told Dr. Fauna.

"That can really happen?" Dr. Fauna asked.

"Oh, Dr. Fauna, you have NO idea," Atticus replied. "Anyways, now all they have to say is..."

Dr. Fauna looked curious as Atticus knew where this was going.

"You never appreciated me? No, I never appreciated you!" Angel continued to speak with Fluttershy. "You're sorry? I'm sorry too!" he then hugged her. "Come here, little bunny-who's-a-pony-who's-a-bunny!"

Dr. Fauna then put the lid back onto the jar before doing a double take as Fluttershy and Angel soon switched positions and they were now finally back to normal.

"That's all they needed to do." Atticus said.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy smiled, looking down at her pony body. "I'm back! I'm a pony again!"

Angel beamed as he cheered about being a bunny again.

"They're now closer than ever." Mo smiled.

Angel then did a little dance which made Atticus and Mo laugh because it looked like Snoopy.

"Oh, Angel... I promise to always make time for you from now on." Fluttershy promised her pet.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Angel soon gestured.

"You don't think she will have to anymore?" Atticus replied.

Angel gestured a bit more.

"You wanna do WHAT?!" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

* * *

They were soon doing what Angel suggested.

"And that's when I realized Fluttershy doesn't have to be the only one I talk to, I can come here and talk to all of you," Fluttershy translated for her bunny as he spoke up in the Predator/Prey Meeting. "And now that I know how much work goes into this place, I suppose I could kinda, sorta help out every now and then."

Mo and Atticus nodded in agreement. Mo then hugged her stomach as she felt it move slightly. The other animals soon agreed that this sounded like a great idea.

"Oh, Angel, that is so sweet," Fluttershy smiled tearfully. "And now that I know what you go through everyday, I understand why your time with me is so important to you. I promise to always make time for you."

Atticus and Mo smiled, happy to hear that. Fluttershy and Angel beamed as they shared a hug. The other animals looked so happy to see that as Dr. Fauna was soon returning the gecko back to Zecora. And where it was revealed that there wasn't anything wrong with it.

"Turns out your friend here doesn't have a problem at all," Dr. Fauna smiled to the zebra. "He isn't a gecko, he's a Fire Lizard!"

"Ooh..." Atticus and Mo said, never hearing of such a thing before.

"I forgot that before they get their flame, it's hard to tell them apart." Dr. Fauna smiled sheepishly.

"So that's why he started breathing out smoke." Mo smiled back.

"I'm glad to discover where the source of this lies or the fire that he breathes would be quite the surprise." Zecora smiled to Dr. Fauna.

"No kidding." Atticus chuckled.

"Speaking of surprises... Can you please never do that again?" Dr. Fauna then asked Zecora, glancing to Fluttershy and Angel in a frenzy.

Zecora paused to think about it before winking with a smile to keep that promise.

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Mo said.

"That makes me so happy to hear," Zecora smiled. "Worrying about Fluttershy and Angel's friendship problem had caused me quite a big fear."

"I know the feeling." Mo said.

"It was so nice to have a visit from you, Atticus and Mo," Zecora replied. "I don't see you often in Equestria before you go."

"Ah, don't worry," Atticus smiled. "Equestria is pretty much my home away from home, next to Metropolis. I guess you gotta go back to work, huh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I must get back," Zecora replied. "But, it's nice whenever you come without any villains on the loose to attack."

"True that." Mo nodded.

Zecora soon parted ways with them and they said goodbye.

"Whoa!" Mo yelped before holding her stomach sheepishly.

"You okay, Mo?" Atticus asked. "Is it the B-A-B-Y?"

"I think it's kicking." Mo smiled to him.

"Must be getting anxious." Atticus said.

"How do you feel about becoming a dad?" Mo asked. "I'm a little nervous about being a mom."

"I'm sure we'll be great parents." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back. "I hope so too... Like our own parents."

"You mean your birth parents or adoptive parents?" Atticus wondered.

"Both," Mo smiled. "I love both so much."

"Well, we'll both be like our parents." Atticus smiled back.

"Do you think so?" Mo smiled tearfully, wiping her eyes. "Oh, Atticus... I guess we should get our wedding ready soon then."

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

Mo took some deep breaths in and out to calm herself down.

"It'll be a great wedding!" Atticus smiled. "With all of our friends and family! It'll be a party!"

"Yeah, a party in Equestria." Mo smiled back.

"Did somepony say PARTY?!" Pinkie Pie's voice beamed.

"Oh, boy." Atticus and Mo said playfully.

"There's a party here in Equestria~-" Pinkie Pie began to sing.

"NOT YET!" Cherry told her.

"Oops! Sorry, Cherry." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Oi." Cherry groaned.

"Can you believe it, Cherry?" Atticus smiled, putting his hoof around his best friend. "I'm getting married."

"Slow your roll, Romeo." Cherry smirked.

"Alright, alright." Atticus said.

"Hm." Cherry smirked.

"You're coming, right?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Cherry looked away distantly.

Atticus frowned before he soon saw Cherry smirking as that was a joke.

"Maybe." Cherry smirked.

"Ah, Cherry, you gotta come to my wedding!" Atticus replied. "Who else is gonna be my Best Mare?"

"Twilight?" Cherry shrugged.

"Twilight may be my Equestrian sister, but you were my sister first," Atticus said. "...Technically Jessica was, but you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I know." Cherry said.

"Speaking of parties..." Atticus paused.

Cherry glanced to him.

"If you want... I won't make you if you don't want to..." Atticus said to her. "Uh... Bulma's having a birthday party... You wanna come?"

"Isn't Bulma one of those Dragon Ball Z people?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused.

"Oh, come on, Cherry," Atticus smiled with his front hooves together. "It'll only be two hours or so. Goku and the others said they wanted to meet you and get to know you better. There'll be cake... And a Bingo game... Uh... Cake?"

"Hmm... Well... I guess I could do that." Cherry replied.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

"You really want me to come, huh?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Atticus smiled. "You can watch me and Goku in action in a little karate match." he then smirked.

"Yay for me." Cherry smirked back.

"Should we get going now?" Patch asked as he came over.

"Yeah..." Atticus said softly. "I guess now would be a good time to go."

The Mane Six soon met up with Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch as they had to go back home until next time.

"We'll be back for another visit and it'll possibly be our wedding day." Mo smiled at the Mane Six.

Twilight sniffled a bit.

"Oh, Twilight, we'll come back," Atticus told her. "I promise."

"I'm just so happy you're planning on getting married." Twilight smiled.

"Just like you and Flash Sentry." Atticus smiled back.

Twilight blushed a bit from that.

"How is he by the way?" Atticus smiled. "I feel like I haven't seen him in a very long time."

"Oh, he's doing just fine," Twilight replied. "You know how busy Royal Guards can be though."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

The two then shared a hug.

"Be back really soon." Atticus promised.

"Have a safe trip back home." Spike smiled to the adventure group.

"We sure will." Atticus smiled back.

A portal soon appeared and the group went through it to get back home as the ponies waved goodbye to them.

* * *

Once they went through the portal, the group was back to their original forms.

"Well... That was something..." Cherry said. "Especially with that visit to Hope Hollow."

"I just hope that Light Shine will be happy from now on with Petunia Petals and Mayor Sunny Skies as his new parents." Patch smiled about his new friend.

"I'm sure he will." Mo smiled back.

"So, uh, when can I expect a ride to meet Goku and the others?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Uh, I know this is kinda short notice, but I was hoping for maybe tomorrow?" Atticus grinned sheepishly.

"Wow, you sure don't slow down." Cherry said.

Atticus grinned bashfully.

"Hmm... I guess so..." Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry, I promise, I won't let this visit be a waste of time." Atticus vowed.

"Alright." Cherry shrugged.

"Nice of you to invite her." Mo said to Atticus.

"I thought she could use a little adventure break and go to a party." Atticus smiled.

"That's true." Cherry said.

"So, you still wanna go?" Atticus smiled.

"Well... All right, but you tell that Goku guy not to hog all the food." Cherry smirked as she knew how big of an appetite that Goku had.

"I'll try to hold him back." Atticus smiled.

Cherry soon decided to get home to get some rest.

"Come on, Mo," Atticus smiled, taking the tomboy's hand. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks, Atticus." Mo smiled back.

"Can I come too?" Patch asked playfully.

"Sure, if you want, boy." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully before laughing.

* * *

And so Atticus walked Mo home and where the next day Atticus and Cherry would be a party, but they would also be in for an adventure. Atticus and Mo shared a kiss on the front porch as Patch soon nuzzled up with Collette as she came, away from her parents, siblings, and Angel.

"Have fun tomorrow." Mo smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thanks," Atticus smiled back. "We'll do something fun together when I get back if you want."

"Aw." Mo smiled back.

Atticus hugged and kissed her one last time and soon went to go back home to get ready for the trip to go for Bulma's birthday party.

The End


End file.
